The Soul of Empathy
by pikachulover66
Summary: Welcome to a world where Undertale is real, but the game still exists. Everyone is humanoid in this story. This story follows a human girl trying to live in this world of monsters she finds herself in when she gets a new job. Prepare for romance and many trigger warnings!
1. chapter 1

**Pikachulover66 here, and I'm gonna try to actually write and finish a story. Long time no see, am I right? So I'm going to be writing some Undertale trash for you all. This is gonna be a weird one but I promise romance~! It'll be there, I swear! And with that, let's go!**

 **Chapter One**

Forget jobs with other humans, I wanna work with monsters!

There was a war between monsters and humans, and as a result they were trapped under a mountain, it just happened to be a different mountain. It was one in California. The game Undertale was based off these "monsters" that were actually humanoid. All of them looked fairly human, there were just a few traits that made it clear that they weren't. Some were part animal, or had odd colored skin, even various arms and legs. A lot of people accepted them because of the game, but there were a lot of genocide runners that agreed that they should be killed. The general public that had no idea what Undertale was had very mixed views. Sadly in this world of racism and hate towards everyone, no matter the color of their skin, these "monsters" walked into a living hell and there was no Frisk in this world.

This is a simple story of a pure hearted girl that fell in love with the world. Filled with kindness, her heart couldn't understand the reason for hate. She had a pure white soul, and in this world where "monsters" were real, and the humans treated them poorly, Shadow didn't have much of a place here. Today was the day though. She was going to leave her little apartment and try to find a new job. The young twenty two year old worked at a calm coffee house, or at least it was till the "monsters" came to the surface. Since then the shop had nothing but hate, but a nice restaurant with a bar opened up not too far from the beach where Shadow lived. The place was said to be run by these "monsters" that everyone seems to hate for some reason. She figured it would be a nice place to work, it would be quiet and away from the real monsters in Shadow's eyes. Humans were very hard to deal with as of late for her so she put in her two weeks notice and decided she was going to get hired at Grillby's no matter what.

Shadow slipped on a red tank top, with a short skirt and black tights, then threw a black hoodie over it. She quickly looked into the mirror, her ruby red eyes sparkling as she put on just a little bit of makeup. It was just enough to bring out her natural beauty. Then she tied her long shining straight red hair into a ponytail that swayed back and forth with every step she took. Grabbing her small red purse and slipping on a pair of short black heels with a red rose pattern on it, she walked out the door.

Grillby's was fairly close to her apartment complex so Shadow decided it was best to walk. It was a short twenty minute walk. Soon enough she was at the door of the fine establishment. She peeked her head in to see that it was pretty empty. It looked like there were only two people there; a man with fire for hair with bright green eyes, and a man with snow white hair, and black eyes with white pupils. Shadow skittered through the door. Her face bright red due to her shyness. She slowly started walking up to the bar. The two men stopped talking to look at her. They seem confused by her appearance. It was rare for a human to show up in a place ran by "monsters'.

"Um, h-hello?" Shadow nervously said, her voice squeaking as she looked at the two.

"Hello", said the man with fire for hair, "I'm Grillby, would you like to order something?"

Shadow's face lightened up a little at his gentle tone of voice, "I would love to but I'm here for another reason."

Grillby and the snow haired man narrowed their eyes at her. "Oh, what would that reason be?" Grillby asked, his voice getting a bit of an edge to it.

Shadow's face got red again when she realized what they must be thinking so she blurted out what she was here for, "I want to work here."

The two looked fairly shocked at her statement. The snow haired man spoke up this time, "Kid, you do realize this is a monster joint, right? It's no place for humans. Your kind only brings in trouble."

His voice was smooth, but harsh which caused her to give him a small glare, "Just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm going to cause you guys trouble. I want to work here to get away from humans. They've been so loud and harsh where I currently work. I can't take it anymore. There's far too much hate there."

The snow haired man seemed to frown a bit. Although it looked like he always had a sort of a smirk on his face, "So you thought working here would bring you that peace of mind?"

"Yes, I do. I think this place would be great to work at. I'll work as much as you want me too. Please hire me!" Shadow's eyes sparked with determination.

Grillby got out from behind the bar and walked over to the girl, extending his hand to her, "Alright, when can you start?"

The girl grinned at Grillby and took his hand to shake. She noted that his hand was really warm to the touch, was that from the fire? Meanwhile the snow haired man looked rather annoyed at his friend's decision.

"I can start right now if you'd like?" Her red eyes glittered as she shook his hand excitedly.

"Now huh? Alright, let me fetch you an apron then." Grillby let go of her hand and started walking to the back, "Oh yes, I want you here nine to five, Mondays through Fridays, and I'll pay you fifteen dollars an hour. Sound good?"

"Yes, sounds perfect. Thank you so much Sir!" Shadow bowed in thanks at Grillby and he chuckled at her politeness.

The snow hair man turned to Shadow as Grillby went to the back to get some things, "I'm Sans by the way, Sans the Skeleton."

"Huh? But you're not quiet boney enough to be a skeleton. I wouldn't know if you're lying though, I can't see through you." Shadow giggled a bit at her puns.

"Heh, that's pretty good kid. I guess you have a skeleton of puns up your sleeves as well huh?" Sans laughed and held out his hand.

"Oh I totally forgot to introduce myself, I'm Shadow Knight! Nice to meet you!" The girl joyfully took his hand in hers and shook it twice before letting go. However the sound of a whoopie cushion could be heard causing her to giggle a bit.

"Old whoopie cushion in the hand trick, it's always funny." He smirked a bit and said that line as if it was rehearsed.

Grillby's laugh could be heard from the back as he listened to the conversation. Sans sighed a little but he no longer looked upset about having a human working at the restaurant. Shadow and Sans fell quiet and waited for Grillby. Shadow had to say though, Sans was really hot, even though Grillby was on fire.

Grillby came back with the apron and some cleaning supplies. The action was enough for Shadow and she started tying on the apron then cleaning up the place. The two kept talking for hours till it hit five.

"Shadow", Grillby called, "Your shift is over, and this place looks great. We'll be fully open for business tomorrow. I'll see you at nine."

Shadow started untying the apron then bowed once again, "Thank you Sir, I will see you tomorrow."

With that she headed out to go home. Soon her days were filled with this, and slowly the restaurant was filled with people, well "monsters". Her weekdays became really busy till Friday where she ran into Sans right when her shift ended. She hadn't seen him since the day she started, so this was her first real chance to talk to him.

"Hey kid", he greeted cooly, his voice as smooth as ever.

"Oh, hiya Sans! How are you?" Shadow chirped.

"I just finished working for the day and wanted to relax, ever tried the food here?" He asked.

"Sadly no, I'd also really like to try the drinks here." Shadow sighed a bit.

"Drinks? Aren't you a little young for that?" Sans had a confused look on his face.

"Oh no, I'm 22. I can drink just fine, I also walked to work so I don't have a car to worry about either", Shadow chimed, giggling a little to herself, "People tend to think I'm like 17 a lot though."

"I guess I shouldn't be calling you 'kid' then huh? Your name is Shadow right? I think I'll call you Shad."

"Shad? I don't really like it, how about Shad-y. Just add a 'y' at the end."

"Hmmmm", Sans started to think but shook his head, his smirk getting bigger, "Shad is perfect. So how about I treat you to dinner and some drinks Shad?"

Shadow sighed but smiled and nodded in the end. The two took a seat at the bar, Grillby raised an eyebrow but left it alone. After orders of burgers and drinks were taken the two fell into an easy conversation.

"Gin, huh? Didn't think such a small thing like you would like that stuff." Sans says while slowly sipping his whisky.

"Oh yeah, I really like this stuff. The taste is rather interesting if you ask me. Anyways, what do you do for work?"

"I'm a private tutor actually", Sans says with a slight annoyed look on his face, just thinking about his job seemed to piss him off a bit.

"Really? I never would have thought that by looking at you" Shadow giggled, drinking more of her gin with a satisfied look on her face.

"What about you? I know you work here but you must have goals and dreams."

"I want to be a game designer. I'm taking online classes for it right now. It's a lot of work so I have to take one or two at a time so I can still pay all my bills and such, and manage to have proper time for it."

"Those are some big goals ki- I mean Shad."

"I suppose, but I'm determined to get there it's my dream! What about you? Any dreams?" Shadow asked smiling softly at him. She was on her second gin by now and her face was getting a little red.

"I really don't have any. Just need to make enough for Paps and myself to live comfortably. Paps is still in highschool after all." Sans said with a smile thinking about his brother.

"Who is Paps?"

"Oh, Papyrus is my brother, I call him Paps for short though."

"I like it, maybe if I ever meet him I'll ask him if I can call him that too!"

"I'm sure he'll let you. What are you doing tomorrow? Some friends are coming over for an anime night, and I'm sure most of them would love you", Sans smiled at Shadow when he asked, also on his second drink now but seemly unaffected by it.

"I love anime! My favorite anime is Fairy Tail! Have you guys seen it? If not I have to show you, the feeling of family and friendship is so strong and amazing. There's super awesome battles, and super amazing characters!" Shadow's eyes sparkled as she went off on her Fairy Tail tangent.

Sans laughed a little at the girl, "I'll take that as a yes then. Also no, we haven't seen it, I guess we can put it on tomorrow to celebrate you joining us."

"Really? Really? Omg that'd be so cool!" Shadow suddenly hugged the man.

Sans' face turned a bright blue instead of red as he was trying to figure out what to do about this girl hugging him. After a while, he decided to just hug her back. Strangely enough both seemed pretty comfortable with it in the end.

After a while Shadow let go of him and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I get that way when I drink. I'll try really hard to be good though!"

So the night went on like that. The two ended up getting to know each other pretty well by the end of it. Shadow got a little drunk and Sans, who was tipsy himself, decided she shouldn't walk home alone like that. With that Sans took her arm and the two stubbled out into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Anime is Fun to Share with New Friends

Sans and Shadow had a pretty uneventful walk. When they managed to stumble to her house forty minutes later Sans decided this was the time to bring out his phone.

"Give me your number Doll, I need it for tomorrow."

"Hehe 'Doll'? What happened to Shad, Sansy~?" Shadow slurred at him leaning on him a little more than she already was.

The man grabbed onto the drunken girl and realized that she is going to need help getting inside. "Give me your keys."

"Okay~!"

Sans thought to himself that it was way too easy to get those from her. He quickly unlocked her door and helped her to the couch. Sitting next to her he asked again for her number. This time she handed him her phone. Sans put in his information then texted himself with her phone before handing it back.

"I'm going to leave now, are you going to be okay on your own?" Sans asked looking slightly worried for the girl.

"I think I'll be okay. Thanks for taking me home, Sansy~!" Shadow purred. She walked Sans to the door then locked it behind him. Soon after that Sans left for home and Shadow fell asleep in bed with a rather big grin on her face.

Shadow woke up in the afternoon to a phone call from a certain snow haired man.

"Hello?" Sans could tell he just woke her up.

"This is Sans. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, you did. It's fine though. What did you need?" Shadow yawned a bit as she spoke.

"Anime night?"

"Oh shit, that's tonight! What time do I go over? When can I come over? How many people are going to be there? I'm rather shy."

Sans snickered a little and started answering her questions, the time ended up being four thirty in the afternoon. He gave her his address and briefly told her that four people including himself and Paps would be there. After confirming the information Shadow hung up with Sans and ran to get ready.

"It's anime so I should fit the theme, I also need to look nice for a good first impression" Shadow said aloud to herself as she looked through her clothes.

She stood there for what seemed like an hour staring and going through things to wear. She was trying to decide whether an anime shirt would be good, or if she should be dressed up like an anime character. In the end she decided to do a bit of both. Grabbing a Fairy Tail shirt she cut it up into a tank top that came up to her midsection then paired it with a red tank top and a cute black skirt that had multiple layers to it. Spinning around a bit in front of a mirror Shadow applied make up, threw her hair into the same ponytail but this time she put on a large black bow to give her more of an anime look. Looking satisfied with herself she pulled on a pair of plain black heels and ran out the door. Then promptly walked back in the door when she realized it was only three, and he lived fifteen minutes away from her.

After wasting an hour on drawing sceneries she ran out the door and started heading over. The drive was a very calm one. She had her anime music blasting as she poorly sang along to the Japanese lyrics. If only she knew what they were saying, she had a very nice voice and being able to sing it properly would sound pretty nice. Soon enough she had arrived at the house. She parked in front and turned off the car. After hopping out she quickly called him and stood outside the door grinning like a weirdo.

"Hey Shad, you almost here?" Sans' smooth voice could be heard from the phone.

"Open your door", was all she replied to him.

"What?" She heard someone heading to the door and opened it. Sans was staring at her in confusion, then laughed as he hung up, "You know there's a doorbell Shad."

"But this was a lot more fun than using the doorbell." She said playfully with a grin.

Sans sighed a bit and let her in. When she walked in she was greeted by a rather tall man that looked a bit like Sans. He had snowy hair and a rather big grin on his face. His eyes were a bright orange color. He also seemed to be wearing a costume completed with a really cool scarf.

"HELLO HUMAN, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU." His voice boomed at her. Shadow looked very taken aback but quickly recovered.

"Hello there Papyrus, I'm Shadow but my good friends call me Shady. It's very nice to meet you. Would it be okay with you if I called you Paps?" Shadow chirped holding out her hand to him.

He excitedly shook it, "I SUPPOSE YOU CAN CALL ME 'PAPS' MY BROTHER ALREADY DOES SO THAT WOULD BE OKAY. ALSO I THOUGHT YOUR NAME WAS SHAD. SANS TOLD ME IT WAS. IF YOU WANT THOUGH HUMAN I CAN STILL CALL YOU SHADY", Papyrus said in response.

"I can promise you my full name is Shadow Knight, your brother decided it would be funny to call me Shad even though I clearly told him I liked Shady better." Shadow said giving Sans a small glare.

"I didn't mean to rattle your bones with that", Sans commented.

"YOU'RE A KNIGHT?!" Papyrus asked.

Shadow giggle with a light smile, "No I'm not, it's my last name like how yours is Skeleton but you and Sans are not skeletons."

Soon enough a knock was heard at the door and everyone turned to face it.

"Hey skull faces let us in will ya?!" A loud voice yelled.

Papyrus ran to the door happily and let in two females. One had red hair and looked slightly fish like, it was mostly her ears that gave you that feeling. Then there was a smaller rounder girl in a lab coat with short spiky yellow hair and what looked like a dinosaur tail.

"Whoa, why is there a human in your house?" The fish lady asked, making a spear come out of thin air as she aimed at Shadow, "Need me to take out the trash?"

Shadow jumped a little and ran behind Sans, peeking out from behind him she looked at the fish lady praying she wouldn't hurt her. What did she do wrong?

"Whoa, I'd put that down unless you want to have a bad time", Sans said smoothly with a wink, however, his open eye started glowing blue.

"Oh, she's the new friend you wanted us to meet then, huh?" The spear vanished and the fish lady held out her hand to Shadow. "I'm Undyne, nice to meet ya punk!"

Shadow looked up at Sans, seeing him nodding at her as a sign that it was okay. She slowly approached the fish lady with a nervous smile, "Um h-h-hello Un-n-n-nyne. I'm S-shadow n-nice to m-m-me-meet you..."

Poor terrified Shadow got her arm shaken roughly by Undyne as she grinned down at the girl. "Great to meet you Shadow. This beautiful gal here is my girlfriend Alphys!"

Shadow smiled softly at the girl who looked just as terrified as she did and held out her hand, "Hey there Alphys, I'm Shadow but my good friends call me Shady."

"H-hi t-there, nice to meet you" She replied with a small stutter before taking Shadow's hand.

With all the introductions done they all awkwardly took a seat on the couch. Shadow sat between the end of the couch and Sans. Sans was originally at the end but Shadow wedged her way in there, her only explanation to him was, "I'm shy."

Sans gave her a smile before focusing on what Papyrus was doing by the T.V. He seemed like he was hooking up a laptop so he can use the T.V. as the screen.

"TO CELEBRATE THE HUMAN JOINING US WE ARE GOING TO WATCH AN ANIME CALLED FAIRY TAIL TONIGHT!" Papyrus said to everyone.

Soon enough Papyrus finished hooking everything up and started it. With that everyone fell silent. After a few episodes Alphys and Undyne seemed to be really into it. Alphys when on about the great shippings, and Undyne was excited for the next fight scene. Soon enough Papyrus made some popcorn for everyone to eat. Then excitedly told everyone that spaghetti would be for dinner. Shadow didn't know why but she was slightly scared.

Shadow ended up moving between Sans and Alphys. "Alphys, do you ship Natsu and Lucy yet?"

"Oh my god yes! I shipped them by the end of episode one!"

"Oh my god, oh my god! Aren't they like so cute! I freaking love them together. As the show goes on they just keep getting closer, it's so great!" Shadow gushed at Alphys, it seemed both of them lost all their shyness.

"By the way, I love your outfit it's so cute, you look like an anime girl!" Alphys chirped.

"Thanks, I was trying to fit the theme of the night and this is what I came up with. I'm really glad you like it!" Soon enough Shadow and Alphys hit it off and exchanged numbers.

"I'm so going to watch this later with Undyne, I'll message you about it okay?"

"Oh my god, yes, please do. I don't really have any other friends so it'll be nice to talk to someone about it!" With that the room seemed to pause. Everyone looked confused at the poor girl that froze where she was sitting.

"HUMAN YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS BEFORE YOU MET SANS?" Papyrus asked.

"No, I didn't. People were too mean. Honestly, they call you monsters but if anyone is a monster it would be them." Shadow's voice lost its spark as she spoke to them about it. Her eyes holding a lot of sadness, as if there was something she didn't want to say to them yet. No one questioned her though, they could tell she wasn't ready to talk about it.

"I'm not much of a fan of humans myself punk", Undyne said with a sigh. Shadow perked up a bit at that. It seemed like she now understood Undyne's earlier reaction to her.

"Ah, so that's why you tried to spear me?"

"Yeah, sorry about that punk. I hope I didn't scare you too badly."

"I was terrified honestly. I thought that this was where I was going to die", Shadow said with a bit of a frown.

Undyne just smiled in apology. The room ended up silent very quickly. Papyrus went into the kitchen to start the spaghetti also to avoid the endless silence. The anime was on pause as they waited for Papyrus to finish making the food. At some point Shadow stood up.

"I'm sorry for bringing up such a sad subject. This wasn't how I wanted meeting you guys to go. I hope you can forgive me for my rudeness." With that she marched into the kitchen. Her cheerful voice could be heard asking Papyrus if he wanted any help. She was met with a very loud yes.

The rest of the group looked at eachother and Sans started to speak, "I didn't realize she was that lonely. She started working at Grillby's not that long ago. She went right up to him and asked him for a job. I didn't like it at first but Shad proved to be true to her word. She didn't want to be around other humans. I can only guess the reasons why."

"W-well she seems like a really pure hearted soul, I think they must have been too harsh for her to handle. Some people don't take other people's harshness well." Alphys said.

"Yeah, that punk kinda reminds me of Papyrus in a way. Always bright and cheerful. We just did a good job hiding Papyrus from the harshness of our world. I guess the punk over there wasn't as lucky." Undyne replied.

"THANK YOU FOR THE HELP SHADY, THE SPAGHETTI LOOKS PERFECT. IT'S SO MUCH FUN COOKING WITH FRIENDS!" Papyrus' voice could be heard from the kitchen, along with Shadow's giggles.

Papyrus starting serving everyone. To their surprise, it was actually edible this time. Quiet fell again as everyone started eating.

"Wow Paps, you did a really amazing job this time", Sans said grinning at his brother, "I didn't see it cumin."

"SANS! DON'T TELL PUNS, WE WERE DOING SO WELL TODAY!" Papyrus looked pretty upset but he still had a grin on his face.

"You're smiling bro."

"I AM AND I HATE IT!"

Shadow let out a string of giggles listening to the two. It seemed she finished her food rather fast and was leaning on Sans during her laughing fit. For some reason seeing her laugh and smile brought a smile to everyone else. Soon enough the whole room joined in. After everyone calmed down and finished eating they put Fairy Tail back on and had a rather peaceful night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pikachulover66 here, I realized I posted two chapters in one day, don't expect that every week, from here on out it's one chapter every Saturday!**

 **Chapter Three**

And Then...

Soon enough it was three in the morning and everyone decided it was time to call it a night. Alphys and Undyne hugged Shadow before leaving. They promised her they would watch more Fairy Tail and talk about it with her later. That left Shadow pretty excited. Once they went out the door Shadow turned to Sans and Papyrus.

"Thank you so much for inviting me, I had a blast, really", her grin was bright and caused the two boys to smile back at her.

"IT WAS REALLY NICE HAVING OVER A NEW FRIEND! I HOPE THAT YOU COME BACK SOON!"

"It was good seeing you Shad, drive safe."

"Do you think blasting music at this time would be bad?" Shadow asked her head tilted to the side a bit.

"If you want to drive our neighborhood insane then no."

"Heh, I guess I'll refrain from that then." With that Shadow went out the door and drove home.

The rest of the weekend was spent texting back and forth with Alphys and Sans. They were talking about all sorts of things. Alphys ended up bringing up a very interesting topic.

"So I noticed you're looking kinda close to Sans, is there a ship forming there?"

"With me and Sans? I dunno really, maybe? He's a really cool guy and I'd like to get to know him, other than that I wouldn't know yet." Shadow's response seemed really honest, to the point where Alphys couldn't really push it.

"If you say so then I guess I'll leave it be" Surprisingly the subject diverted back to Fairy Tail shippings. The two made plans to watch more Fairy Tail on Wednesday. They were also going to have Shadow over for dinner.

"Oh, do you mind if Undyne's and I's room mate is there?"

"You guys have a roommate? Also no it's not a problem. I'm sure if you live with them they're a really good person." Alphys could practically hear how excited Shadow was from her text.

With that Shadow ended up spending the rest of her Sunday on homework and classes. Monday and Tuesday was full of just normal working hours. Except she started to see humans come in and try the food there. A lot of them were nice but others were very rude. Shadow was a nice person though so she handled them very well. Shadow was sure they showed up purely to treat the 'monsters' here badly.

Grillby kept Shadow late on Tuesday to talk to her about some of the humans that came in today. He was voicing his concerns for his restaurant, he seemed rather distressed, the poor man had no idea how to deal with customers that just treat all his regulars in a really poor manner. They've been shoving food off the tables, pouring water on some of the other monsters. It's really started to get out of hand.

"Shadow, how do I make this stop? I won't be able to keep running Grillby's at this rate", poor Grillby looked so distraught.

"There's a sign we can put up. It's a right to refuse service sign. That means we can turn anyone away we don't want in here. However, don't turn away all humans, that'll cause more problems for us." Shadow looked rather worried but this was all she could come up with.

"I think that might do the trick. Don't worry I won't turn them all away, but I will ask them to leave as soon as they start being rude. That'll go for anyone."

"I'm glad you think that. I can go out and buy the sign, I think I know a place where I can buy it. I'll try to bring it to you in the morning", with that Shadow ran out of the restaurant and hurried home to her car.

Grillby was going to stop her but she was already gone by the time he was about to speak. As Shadow ran out though, a certain snow haired man walked in.

"Hey Grillbs, I see Shadow ran off in quite a rush", Sans' smooth voice caused Shadow to pause, a quick glance at him was all she could spare before a red blush crawled up her face when thinking of what Alphys said. Soon enough though, Shadow was back to running.

"Ah yes, she wants to get me a sign that allows me to refuse service to anyone", Grillby replied in a calm voice.

"I guess this is a sign that things will be changing", Sans replied with a rather big grin on his face.

"I see you're as comical as always Sans."

"I hope that I tickled your funny bone with that one."

This time Grillby responded with a sigh. Sadly for Grillby that was the rest of his night.

Shadow ran into her car after running home from work. She was glad she wore sneakers today. She knew her best bet to find this sign is Smart and Final. After looking up how to get there Shadow headed over blasting her anime music once again. Running into the store she searched up and down the isles. It was like trying to look for clothes at the soup store. Somehow though in an isle in the back she managed to find the sign she was looking for. It was like discovering that unicorns were real! She sped over to the check out and was soon on her way home. She was rather proud of her accomplishment.

The next day Shadow actually drove to work. She had dinner with Undyne and Alphys after all. They lived quite a bit away and she gets off at five. Shadow proudly walked into Grillby's with a smile on her face. She was about fifteen minutes early today.

"Grillby! I got the sign!" Shadow cheerfully chirped at her boss.

"Wow, Shadow you really didn't have to get it but you left so fast that I couldn't tell you that." Grillby took the sign from the still proud Shadow and put it in the window. "Thank you for getting this for me."

Wednesday went a lot better work wise. That sign must have been magic because the number of people that came in to day to give them grief went down quite a bit. There might have been one hard to deal with customer. All in all today was a really great day. Shadow was humming happily by the end of her shift. Grillby waved goodbye to her and she was off to go see Undyne and Alphys for dinner.

The drive there was filled with traffic. A thirty minute drive took an hour. Shadow sighed at all the traffic but was glad she left when she did. She just barely made it there on time. Knocking on the door Shadow was greeted by a new face.

"Why hello darling, you must be the Shadow that Alphys keeps speaking of", a robot said, he looked rather glamorous, amazing hair, nice legs, a cute outfit. Shadow was impressed, he made pink look amazing.

"Um hello, nice to meet you…?" Shadow paused not knowing the robot's name.

"Mettaton, I'm the amazing star of the underground, Mettaton. I'm sure you're in aw standing in front of such a star!" Mettaton seemed to really like himself.

"Ah Mettaton, that's a really nice name. You seem to already know mine, but my good friends call me Shady." Shadow smiled at the robot in front of her, no judgement seemed to come from her. He was simply a new friend and that was it.

He let Shadow in and led her into the dining room. The little house was filled with all kinds of anime memorabilia. Shadow was almost jealous. In the kitchen Undyne could be seen cooking what looked like pasta with white sauce. This happened to be something Shadow was very fond of.

"Wow Undyne, that smells so amazing. I'm really excited to have dinner with you guys."

"Oh heya punk, I'm glad you think so. It's almost ready, go sit with Mettaton, Alphys will be out soon. She's just making sure she has everything ready for watching anime later."

Shadow sat down next to Mettaton and the two started having a rather nice conversation. Turns out the robot wasn't really all that self absorbed. He was speaking very highly of his cousin and his mixing skills. Shadow thought that this guy sounded like a really awesome guy to meet and ended up asking Mettaton if there was a way she could meet him.

"Darling of course you can meet him! There's a party I'm hosting at this lovely venue this Saturday night. I would love it if you came. Feel free to bring a plus one!"

"A plus one? Um, I don't have that very many friends besides you guys, Papyrus and Sans." Shadow said, her face rather red at telling this obviously popular robot that she was basically a nobody.

"Well, Sans and Papy are of course already invited. I'm sure they wouldn't mind you tagging along with them. Now I just have to ask though. How did you meet Sans? He's not one to make new friends." Mettaton said with an expectant stare.

"Oh, well I work at Grillby's, so we met the day I asked Grillby for a job. After that I got to talking to him last Friday and then we kinda became friends. I'm rather happy for it though. I don't hang out with people all that often." The way Shadow said people confused Mettaton a bit. It was like she was referring to them, the "monsters" as people, but he decided not to question it.

"Ah I see, now I have to ask something else. How did you not know who I am darling? I'm all over T.V", Mettaton said with a rather proud look on his face.

"Uh, well you see, I don't own a T.V. all I have is a laptop and internet and I mainly use it for school work or watching anime. I was never one for things like social media. You wouldn't even find me on FaceBook." Shadow's sheepish response caused Mettaton to gasp in shock.

"My word! That's not acceptable at all. We must fix that this instant!"

Before Shadow had a chance to reply, Undyne had told everyone dinner was ready. Poor Shadow wasn't sure how she was going to tell Mettaton no, she figured he might forget if she just didn't say anything else about it.

"Undyne this dinner is amazing, thank you so much for having me. I wish I could eat this well everyday!" Shadow complimented.

"Aw, thanks punk, it's no big deal though. Who do you think is teaching Papyrus to cook?" Undyne said with a proud grin.

"Oh really? I wouldn't know how his skills are since I've only ever seen him cook once. I was worried about the glitter and cardboard he tried to put in there though." Shadow said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, he needs quite a bit of work in that department. He's been much better than he used to be. I finally got him to start adding water in there so he can actually boil the noodles." Undyne replied with a chuckle.

Shadow grinned at that. She didn't really have too much to say. Alphys kept giving Shadow looks whenever Sans was mentioned as if to see if the girl had feelings for him. Which it looked like she might have. She'd get a small smile on her face, and at some points a light blush would dust her cheeks. The rest of the night was fairly uneventful though. After dinner they all gathered around to watch Fairy Tail again. At around eleven though, Shadow had to say her goodbye's, she needed to get up early for work. With that Shadow was back on her way home.

The rest of the week was fairly quiet till Friday where Shadow ran into Sans again. Soon enough the two of them were back at the bar talking. This time though Shadow was drinking slower. They were having a fairly nice casual conversation when a loud crash could be heard. It looked like someone threw a rock in the window. Everyone was silent as they stared. Shadow was the only one who dared to get up. She found that their was paper tied to the rock. The paper on the rock said, "Go home you monsters. You don't belong on the surface, the longer you stay the more of you will be reduced to dust." It was written in red ink and had what looked like ash all over it. After Shadow read it she dropped it like it was on fire and backed away from it. Her eyes full of shock as she gave a pained look to her boss and Sans.

"What the hell is this?" Was all she could utter out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Bricks and Parties

Shadow wasn't sure what to do. She watched helplessly as Sans went over to grab it. Bringing the paper over to Grillby for the two to read. The look on their faces were looks of utter disgust. Shadow could see the hate slowly forming in their hearts. She quickly ran to them and touched both on their shoulders.

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out. No need to be angry. That's what they want. The best thing we can do is call the police and move on", Shadow said, her voice calming both males on front of her.

"They broke the window!"

"They could have hit someone!"

"I say we go fight them!"

"Yeah, if they want war we'll give it to them!"

Shadow jumped onto the bar with a quick sorry to Grillby, "Everyone stop it!"

Shadow shouted with all her might and the room went silent, "I know I'm human so you might not want to listen to me. Just, please let me tell you why I work here. Maybe I can help change your minds. I chose to work here because of the people here. It's warm and kind in this place. My old job was filled with hate, rants, and fighting. It never led to anything but more hate. I couldn't stand working at such a place so I quit. We can't let them taint this place, this place is still pure and filled with love and hope. Let's show up the real monsters, the monster that broke the window. In the end it's not how you look that makes you a monster, but the kind of person you are! So, continue on the same we've always have. We shall make it through this, fighting isn't the only option!"

Shadows speech received some clapping from the restaurant's guests. She smiled and got off the bar and quickly started cleaning it. Grillby gave her kind smile and quickly went to the phone to call the police. Shadow knew they would help, they've been targets for hate too. Empathy is a strong thing, and Shadow knew they had it.

After about thirty minutes the police arrived. They cleared out the customers and quickly got their accounts on what happened. Shadow, Sans and Grillby were all that remained. The police asked them what happened. Shadow quickly recounted the story. After looking around outside for any evidence the police left with a promise of finding the perpetrator of this hate crime.

"I wish they could have found more evidence", Grillby sighed.

"The fact they found something is a good thing, even if they can't catch the guy this should deter people from trying this again", Shadow said with a soft smile.

"I don't like this. Those humans are awful, threatening us for no reason. They're gonna have a bad time if they try that again." Sans practically growled.

"No. Doing that will only help their case. By not attacking we're showing the world who the real monsters are. We must stay kind or a war could be on our hands."

Grillby just nodded in agreeance with the girl. Sans was still pissed off but didn't push it further.

"I'm going home", Sans tried to walk out only to be caught by the hood of his faded sky blue hoodie with fur lining.

"Can't we finish our drinks?" Shadow winked at him. Grillby seemed rather impressed with Shadow's actions.

"You want to finish our drinks after all this?" Sans looked taken back as he tried to process what the girl was asking.

"Best not to waste it. Right? Sides, I think all three of us need a drink. Wouldn't you agree Boss?" Shadow turned to Grillby with a smile.

A simple nod was all Grillby gave her before heading behind the bar and pouring himself a glass of fireball whiskey.

"Wow Shad, looks like you're driving me to drink."

"Speaking of driving I hope you didn't drive here."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm making sure you can't drive till at least the afternoon. We need to relax and destress so let's party a little!"

"Shad, don't we have a party tomorrow night to go to?" Sans asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh shit, you're right. Boss are you going too?"

"To Mettaton's function? Yes, I shall be there."

"Alrighty then, we should all head home. We'll drink ourselves senseless tomorrow", with that Shadow started walking out only for Sans to grab her this time. A low laugh could be heard from Grillby as he watched the two.

"It's dangerous right now, let me walk you home. Wouldn't want you running into any monsters, right?" Sans winked.

Shadow giggled at him and linked her arm with his and the two marched out into the night.

Thankfully the rest of the night was calm and they both made it to her apartment safely.

"Did you drive to Grillby's?"

"No actually, I know some really good shortcuts to get home. So don't worry about me", he winked at Shadow again causing her to blush a little.

"Ahh I was gonna ask…" Shadow paused her face heating up more, "Nevermind."

The snow haired man smirked at her and vanished before her eyes.

"Well ain't that one hell of a short cut." She mused to herself before walking back in her home and sleeping.

The next day was filled with Shadow running around to get ready. It was supposed to be a formal attire event. Shadow quickly grabbed out a short dark blue dress with one thick see-through lace strap. It hugged her curves just right showing off her rather nice hips and dress was covered in sparkles making it look like the night sky. She grabbed out a pair of matching heels and went running into the shower. Once she got out she spent at least an hour on her makeup. It was dark this time. Her ruby red eyes were lined with blue with blue mascara and her eyelids covered in silver sparkly eyeshadow. Her blush was a little darker and she had on a dark pink lipstick. She looked pretty good by the end of it. Next was her hair. She was sitting there for at least another three hours trying to curl it and hair spray it all. Her long straight red hair came down to her mind thighs. It was quite a feat for her to get it all done. Once she finished with that she put in a pair of star earrings and a simple dainty star necklace. By the time she finished with all of that it was five. She quickly changed into her dress and shoes, grabbed a simple black purse and ran out the door. Shadow was looking pretty damn hot today.

After an hour in traffic Shadow found herself fithteen minutes late. She ran into Mettaton at the door.

"Oh my god, darling you look amazing. I'm sure any guy is going to think you're drop dead gorgeous in that." Mettaton practically swooned at Shadow.

"Oh really? I was really excited to finally wear a nice dress. I'm glad you like it too!" Shadow smiled.

"Why of course darling! I can see all the effort you out in, just look at your hair! Its beautiful!" Mettaton gestured to Shadow's hair, it was in her same ponytail but it was curled and bouncing with every movement. Shadow did feel rather pretty today.

"Thank you very much for the compliment Mettaton!"

"Yes, yes no problem darling, now didn't you want to meet my cousin? He's DJing this event."

"Oh, yes I did, lead the way!"

With that Mettaton started cutting through the crowd dragging Shadow along. During the walk Shadow swore she saw Sans. He was wearing a tux, with a sky blue tie. Shadow almost paused to look at him further but was yanked away from him. Soon enough Shadow was on the stage by the DJ.

"Blooky darling! I'd like you to meet my friend Shadow!"

Shadow stared at the man before her. He was a ghost, transparent in every way. The only thing that wasn't a pale white was his shockingly blue eyes. Shadow held out her hand to him, "Hello there, very nice to meet you! You can call me Shady!"

"Oh… hello… I'm Nastablook, you can call me whatever… I don't care…" The ghost boy sounded really depressed which make Shadow just as depressed.

"Hey, don't be sad, we're at a party with an amazing DJ!" Shadow kissed his cheek with a smile, "So don't be blue. Let's have fun! If you keep acting like this I'm gonna have to start calling you Blue instead of Blooky."

The ghost paused, his eyes wide before he let out a little smile, "I suppose I could… have fun tonight… thank you."

Shadow smiled at him, "It was very nice meeting you Blooky, I hope I get to see you again sometime."

With that Shadow left the stage in search of the man with the sky blue ended up finding him at the bar where Grillby was working at.

"Oh Boss, I didn't know you were working this event", Shadow said looking rather disappointed.

"Sorry Shadow, I forgot to mention it, you and Sans are free to drink till your heart's content", Grillby smiled at the two and Shadow jumped up onto the bar stool next to Sans.

"Well skeleman, don't you look nice tonight?" Shadow greeted Sans.

"Don't look too bad yourself Shad."

The girl blushed and smiled brightly at him, causing his own cheeks to go blue. Shadow quickly ordered herself a few gin shots and downed them faster than Sans expected. After her fourth shot she ordered a double on the rocks. Sans stared at Shadow with a slightly impressed look. Her face was bright red and she giggled everytime she looked at him. Sans raised an eyebrow at her and noticed she was either drunk already or really close to it.

"I really hope you didn't drive", Sans looked a little worried.

"Yeah I did hehe, why you askin' Sansy~?" Shadow slurred at him.

"There's no way you're driving home tonight."

"You take me home then, take a shortcut!" Shadow shouted excitedly her giggles continuing.

Sans knew the night was still young and he looked at Grillby who pushed a few shots of whisky at him. Sans downed them and went back to drinking his single of neat whisky.

"So", Sans' face was blue signaling that he was getting tispy, "What are you giggling at?"

"Well", Shadow paused for a moment but shrugged as if she decided to say whatever it is despite any reason, "I think you look extra hot today."

Sans looked taken aback as his face got more blue, this didn't sound anything like the sweet innocent Shadow he knew. "You look pretty good tonight yourself. You remind me of this place in the underground."

"Oh? Really?" Shadow asked, tilting her head to the side making her have this innocent cute look to her. Her face was red, her eyes were sparkling. Sans found it hard to look away from her.

"Yeah, maybe I'll take you there sometime", he didn't know why but the two seemed to be getting slowly till their faces were centimeters away from each other. Sans paused, thinking over the situation and the fact her boss was sitting right in front of them. He pulled away and downed the rest of his drink.

"Huh?" Shadow looked confused, she didn't know what happened.

"Finish your drink", was all Sans ordered. With that Shadow downed the rest of her drink and paid Grillby. Sans told him to put it on his tab and grabbed Shadow's hand and walked onto the dance floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Hangovers and Mobs

Sans stopped somewhere in the middle of a crowd, and pulled Shadow to him dancing with her, "Let me take you out."

"Out? Like outside?" Shadow questioned, her booze filled fog left her in a stupor.

"Like out on a date." Sans looked her in the eyes.

"A date? I, I think I'd like that", Shadow replied with a soft smile.

Sans leaned closer to her only to have her push him away with a finger placed on his lips, "Not yet."

Sans paused and smiled, "Alright then Shad, I'll wait for you."

"Hey Sans", Shadow called out to him, her eyes looking very hazy and he felt her stumble into his arms, "I need to go home, I don't feel so…"

Shadow's body went slack in his arms. A wave of panic flew over Sans. He instantly did what she had asked. Getting her to her bed he climbed in next to her, making sure she was alive and breathing. He quickly tilted her head sideways incase she puked in her sleep. He didn't want her to choke on her own throw up and die. Sans felt a lot calmer hearing her steady breathing and found himself drifting off into sleep.

It was probably four in the afternoon when Shadow woke up. Her head was pounding, her stomach was killing her and she was slightly aware of a pair of arms around her waist. Slowly turning around she came face to face with a sleeping Sans. Her face reddened but her embarrassment didn't last long before she was running out of her bed and into the bathroom.

Probably an hour later Sans woke up to sounds of puking. He knew immediately that it was Shadow. Sans actually felt fine. Maybe he had a small headache but that was it. He was listening to Shadow puke her brains out and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Are you okay in there?"

The response he got was crying and words sounding kind of like, "Help me Sans."

Sans opened the door and rubbed her back as she puked more. She turned to look at him. Her make up was messed up from the sobbing she was doing. He quickly got up and looked around for something to clean her face with. He somehow found make up remover wipes and started to wipe the makeup off her face. He found himself blushing staring at her face without make up, even with her puffy eyes she was still beautiful.

"Sans…" Shadow's horse voice woke him from his stupor.

"Yeah Shad?"

"What happened last night? All I remember is sitting at the bar then nothing."

Sans felt his heart sink, this meant that she didn't remember the date he asked her on. This might be for the best though. He's just hardly met her, it would be best to get to know her better anyways. Sans simply smiled at the girl and told her they danced for a bit before she passed out and he took her home. He then explained that he stayed because he was worried about her. Shadow nodded and thanked him. Sans then got up to leave only for her to grab the sleeve of his tux.

"Please don't leave me alone right now?" Shadow looked tired and messed up. Seeing her like that Sans melted a little, he picked her up and carried her to her bed and tucked her in.

"You know I have to go, Paps will be worried."

"Can't you call him? Please don't leave me yet", Shadow begged. Sans sighed and called Papyrus, he quickly explained what happened and his brother simply told him to take all the time he needed.

"Alright, I'll stay with you only till you're better, alright?"

"Yay!" She cheered weakly as she patted the spot next to her, "Can you hold me a little?"

Sans sighed again and got into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her and laid there till she was back to sleeping. Once he was sure she was asleep he went to her living room only to find no T.V. but a laptop. He didn't think that Shadow wouldn't have a T.V. but she didn't. Instead he played around on the laptop, finding a few games on it. He started playing some waiting for her to wake up.

Hours later he hears a moan and the girl comes stumbling out, it looks like she managed to change. She was wearing fluffy pajama pants and a large white T-shirt. She looked at Sans and smiled a little. It seems like she was both awake and feeling better.

"Hey Sans, you stayed."

"I promised I would, feeling better?"

Shadow nodded and sat next to him on the couch, "Having fun?"

"Yeah, I feel like I know the characters in this game. It's almost creepy, I find I'm like this other Sans, it's weird how everyone shares the same names as…" Sans trailed off like he realized something. He turned to Shadow realizing that she's played that game about everyone of them.

"I never killed anyone", Shadow started explaining knowing that Sans would be mad if she didn't, "I fell in love with all the characters. I don't know why but this skeleton tended to be my favorite. Probably because I love puns and his calm nature."

Sans was almost angry, but he paused. She looked so at peace staring at the game, then glancing at him. He could tell how much she cared for them all.

"I have to say though, you guys aren't fully like your characters. You don't tell half as many jokes as he does."

Sans smiled lightly and ruffled her hair, "Many people act like they know us, but they only know a story of what we could be like. It's nice that you took the chance to get to know us."

"Of course I did, I think you're far more amazing than this Sans, you feel much more real, and less depressed."

"Most people assume that I'm depressed and try to baby me, or make fun of me. I hate my job because those kids have played this game, they think they know who I am, but they're so wrong. I'm just Sans Skeleton. As dumb as it is, Skeleton was always just my last name." Sans explained to Shadow.

"I never knew that, hey, I'm feeling better. Don't keep Paps waiting anymore. I'm sorry to have trapped you here all day", Shadow gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek, "Thank you for staying with me."

"Anytime Shad, I'll see you next Friday then." With that Sans vanished, Shadow did notice how blue his face got when she kissed his cheek. She giggled a little then started making herself some food.

Shadow went back to work on Monday only to find a bunch of humans blocking the door. After a lot of excuse me's and slipping through she finally managed to get through the door. She came face to face with a terrified Grillby.

"Shadow, the humans are rioting now. It's only getting worse. Was leaving the underground a mistake?" Grillby asked, his face getting more worried.

"I'll try to speak to them, I am human after all", Shadow bravely stated. She burst back through the doors with a bright grin, "Hello fellow humans!"

The crowd went quiet, "I am Shadow Knight, I work here at this fine restaurant. I notice a lot of you outside, if you want to have some food you should go inside. I promise to serve you all with a smile!"

"Traitor!"

"Monster fucker!"

"Monster whore!"

"Liar! I bet you are a monster, everyone get her!"

Shadow's eyes widened as the mob started at her. Soon sirens could be heard, the mob started running off leaving Shadow sitting on the ground with a broken heart.

"Miss are you okay?" An officer asked.

"Yes I am, but at the same time, I feel betrayed. How are those people humans? They tried to kill me like the monsters they think my friends are." Shadow stated looking hurt.

"I don't know Miss, I really don't", the officer helped Shadow get to her feet and she recounted the story. Soon enough they left and Grillby decided to leave the place closed today.

"I don't think it's safe today to have the store opened."

"Well, I'll just clean up around here for today then", Shadow chirped giving him her brightest fake smile.

Shadow busied herself with cleaning, keeping her mind off of what happened. After an hour of cleaning she found the place to be spotless. "Boss, I finished, anything else you want me to do?"

Shadow turned to Grillby only to find him drinking, she gasped at him, "Boss put that down. Drinking isn't the answer!"

"Sans, he'll be here soon. What will he do to you? To them? He killed so many of the humans that fell down. We needed seven souls, he killed four of them. Our king took care of the rest." Grillby started mumbling.

"Killed humans?" Right when Shadow asked that, Sans burst through the door.

"Grillbs, Shad are you guys okay? Where are the fucking human assholes that did this?" Shadow saw that his eyes were completely black, then it followed up with a cyan color in his left eye.

Shadow backed into the bar counter, "You killed humans? How could you, you murdered people!"

Sans' eyes went dark. He turned to look at her only to find fear in her bright red eyes. He slowly started walking towards her only to watch her try to back up more in fear. "Shadow, we didn't have a choice. It was the only way to get free and see the surface. To see the stars, the sun, the moon, and the sky. What were we supposed to do, be trapped there forever?"

"How old were they? Kids, it was always kids that went missing around the mountains. You killed four kids Sans. Four of them! Children! Innocents! Why not grown adult assholes. Would you have killed me if I fell down?" Shadow started crying, her heart shattering more.

Sans was speechless, he was fumbling for words and at some point he found them, "They were kids, and yeah Shad, would have had to kill you. Don't think I murdered them out of hate, I had to do it! There wasn't another way. We were suffering from overpopulation. What would you have done? Huh?!"

"I don't know…", Shadow sniffled at him, "Why did Grillby act like you were gonna hurt me?"

Sans looked at the drinking man and sighed. Grillby freaked out very easily and he had to witness Sans murder more that one human on occasion. "Because he had to watch a few die by my hands."

Shadow slowly got up and walked to him, once she reached him her arms wrapped around his neck. Sans found himself slowly wrapping his arms around her as well. Tears started to fall from his eyes as Shadow just held him.

"I had to Shadow", Sans started to sob, "I had to do it. I had to kill those kids and watch the life slowly drain from their eyes. I had to hear them beg and plead for their lives only to kill them in the end…"

Shadow just held on the Sans tightly and lowered them both to the floor hugging him close to her, "It's okay Sans. I understand now. I can't imagine how you must have felt. Having to do that to those poor kids."

Sans held onto her tighter and the two sat there in each other's arms while Grillby drank his sorrows away. The doors burst open again, this time revealing Undyne and Alphys.

"S-sans, S-shadow? What's wrong? Grillby why are you drinking?" Alphys looked confused as she look at the scene, but Undyne looked mad. Her anger was immediately directed at Shadow.

"I don't know what you did punk, but I'm not letting you get away with it!" Undyne did a weird hand movement and a pure white soul flew out of Shadow's chest causing her to jump away from Sans. The room stood in silence as everyone stared at her glowing white soul.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Soul of Empathy

 **Author's Note, this is important! There is a trigger warning for this chapter. It might not be as bad as later chapters but it is still bad. You have been warned. Also thank you to all my beautiful readers! It means a lot to even have one view, you're keeping this story alive! Thank you and enjoy! Also I posted this on my phone so it might look weird.**

"Undyne put that back in her! What's wrong with you! Shadow didn't do anything wrong! Just look at her soul!" Alphys pointed at the white heart in front of them.

Sans looked at it, just glowing right in front of him, it was blindingly beautiful. He went to cup it in his hands around it and found waves of sadness wash over him. Poor Shadow was feeling so much sadness that her very soul was crying. Sadly that was the curse of the pure white soul of empathy.

"The punk has the soul of empathy…" was all Undyne could mutter out.

Silence filled the room again as everyone stared in awe. Shadow started crawling back to Sans and tried to touch her soul. Sans jerked it away from her, "Don't touch it Shad, that's something you do in private."

Sans' face went blue as he said that, he quickly shoved her soul back into her body. The light faded. Sans went back to holding Shadow. He seemed like he calmed down but Shadow had started hiccuping through her sobbing.

"Why? Why does everyone want to hurt me?" Shadow whimpered out.

Sans rubbed her back slowly in circles, "It's the curse of those with a soul such as yours. The soul of empathy never has an easy life. You'll forever feel the pain of others."

"That's sad", Shadow started, "The soul with the most compassion is the one that has to suffer the most."

"It is", Alphys said, "However, if you want, I could change your soul trait."

"No, it's best for me to stay this way. I wouldn't want to be any other way. It's just sad that this is my fate forever." Shadow sighed and let go of Sans. She stood up and brushed herself off, "I'm sorry for messing things up for everyone. Maybe you were right Sans, I shouldn't have started working here."

With that Shadow untied her apron and ran out, leaving a room of confused "monsters" behind her.

Sans kept coming back to Grillby's everyday after that only to find that Shadow wasn't there. Sans would walk in, Grillby would shake his head, then Sans would leave. At some point Sans realized that she was probably hiding. He knew why, she didn't want anymore riots, but without her they got worse. One day he teleported to her front door. Banging on it harshly.

"Shadow! Shadow get out here, now!" Sans yelled at the door.

"Go away", called a muffled voice on the other side of the door. He could hear the tears in her voice.

"If you don't come out I'm going in."

"Fine, do whatever you want." Shadow called out trying to mask the pain in her voice.

Sans teleported in her house and found the girl curled up at the door. He quickly walked over to her. His arms wrapping around the girl as he picked her up and took her to her room.

"Shad, we need you", Sans said his voice becoming soft as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"Why? All I cause is pain to others", Shadow responded her voice sounding hoarse from all the crying.

Sans pulled her soul out of her chest only to find it with a few cracks in it, it wasn't even glowing. Sans looked at her arms and shuddered at what he saw.

"You didn't…"

"I needed silence, my head wouldn't shut up. That was the only way to obtain peace of mind." Shadow said rubbing the cat scratch like cuts on her arms. None of them were deep but there were a lot of them. Looking at her night stand he stared at the knife she was using. He didn't know why but seeing that she did this to herself hurt him. He cupped her soul in his hands and held it close to him, a light blue color radiated from his left eye.

When he let it go the cracks were healed and so were the marks on her arms, "Don't do that again Shad."

"Four years", Shadow muttered, tears in her eyes again. "I went four years without cutting. It was back when I graduated from high school. I cut people out of my life. I stopped talking to anyone. Simply worked and went to school. It was lonely but it was safe. I was safe. No more racing thoughts, just work and school. I was fine for four years, and now its all gone, it's gone and all I hear is the constant echoing of what I've done to you guys. My friends that I love and care about."

"Shad… I didn't know you had...", Sans paused, "This problem. You seemed so happy all the time."

"I can feel others feelings, I have the soul of empathy, I was cursed with this my whole life. Feeling your sadness on top of my own was too much for me. You were in so much pain, you're still in a lot of pain, and its getting worse with each second. I can feel it Sans. At some point I felt like I felt something else from you. I don't know what it was but it's gone and now all I feel is sadness", Shadow looked at him with sad eyes.

Sans pulled her into him, "Hey, we need you. Everything started getting worse when you left. Monsters and humans are so close to starting another war. I don't want to fight, I can't do anymore killing. I can't stand the thought of having to kill you."

"Need me? But I made everything worse." Shadow limply sat there in Sans' arms.

"No you stopped everyone from fighting. A monster was killed the other day. We need your help, they want to kill each other and we need to stop it."

"Who died?" Shadow asked.

"Monster Kid did, he was alone after school and some asshole high schoolers reduced him to dust. They're in jail now but this needs to stop." Sans frowned at Shadow, "Please help us?"

Shadow breathed in shakily, then let out a long breath. She looked into Sans' eyes trying to find something. He wasn't sure what she was looking for but it seemed she found it. She leaned into him and kissed his cheek, "I'll go, but I hope you can return the favor to me one day. I'm only leaving because you asked me too. I'd rather stay here away from the world."

"I'll do anything", was his only response. He got up from Shadow's bed and helped her up. "Go get dressed."

She nodded and ran off. Sans found himself waiting an hour till Shadow stepped out of the bathroom. Her hair was brushed and styled, she was nicely dressed. Sans could hardly tell that she was depressed earlier. Soon he found himself staring at her arms. The regret was instant. He saw old scars. They were light markings, but scars nonetheless. Shadow grabbed Sans' hand and waited expectantly.

Sans teleported them to Grillby's. There was a huge riot, on one side there were monsters that were being lead by Undyne, on the other was led by the man that called Shadow a traitor. Shadow's eyes widened as she sprinted away from Sans and into the middle of the fighting ground. Both sides were staring her down.

"Don't try to stop us punk. They killed Monster Kid. They've crossed a line!" Undyne shouted with rage.

"Humans murder humans too! We don't start small wars because of that! I'm disappointed in both sides. Look what you've all been reduced too! You're all monsters. All of you, even the humans. You're willing to kill each other because they're a little different? I could never understand this world. All we have is endless rage and hate. It hurts to see and feel. You know humans have racism between each other because of the color of their skin? This shall pass just like it did for them. In the end it's not important what we look like. All that matters is who we are inside. They might be made up of magic but that doesn't mean we should hate them. I never saw them as monsters. I saw them as people. Why can't you see that too?" Shadow ended her speech and she looked out into the sea of people. The "monsters" looked ashamed and the humans looked more pissed off.

"Fucking monster fucker!"

"You're a traitor of your own kind!"

"Let's kill her and teach these skum a lesson!"

Shadows eyes widen as the mob of humans ran at her, "Everyone get inside. Call the police! Quick!"

All the 'monsters' ran into Grillby's and locked the door leaving Shadow alone with the humans. She spread her arms out as if to block them from the door. Soon one ran at her with a knife. Right about it was going to stab her Sans appeared in front of her. She stared in shock as Sans fell to the ground, knife sticking out of his chest. Shadow was hoping it didn't hit anything vital. She quickly covered Sans with her body trying to protect him from any more harm. Right when someone was about to stab her a wall of fire surrounded the two as Grillby walked out the door. He didn't look happy. The look of pure rage on his face told Shadow that these humans were about to have a bad time. Before Grillby could do anything to them the police arrived. It was a whole swat team, all the humans were rounded up. They were swearing and fighting to be let free. Shadow could hear a police officer talk to Grillby.

"They said your people were chickens. That they decided not to fight the humans at the last second because of some girl. Is that true?"

"Yes, that was my employee Shadow", he snapped his fingers and the fire surrounding Sans and Shadow vanished, "We made sure she was safe. She is our angel after all."

Shadow's eyes widened but quickly resumed looking at Sans. He was breathing but he was far more pale than before, "Grillby! Help Sans please!"

Tears started falling from her eyes as she held onto Sans refusing to move away. Papyrus came out of Grillby's and stared at his brother.

"Shadow", his voice was quiet for the first time, "please move aside. I can fix him."

Shadow moved enough for Papyrus to have good access to where the knife is. Shadow's hand was squeezing Sans' as she watched Papyrus pull out the knife. Sans moaned in pain and his eyes opened a little. Just enough for him to know Shadow and Papyrus were there. Papyrus quickly started working, pulling Sans' soul from his chest. The soul was a sky blue color, it shined dully and was covered in cracks. Papyrus cupped his soul and it was surrounded with a bright orange light. Shadow watched the cracks slowly fade to nothing, his chest wound was gone as well. Papyrus carely pushed Sans' soul back into his chest and let Sans sit up. Right when Sans managed to sit Shadow had thrown herself at him.

"That should have been me, not you! I can't stand the idea of you getting hurt for me! I can't stand the idea of you even getting hurt!" Shadow cried and hit his chest repeatedly.

Sans' rubbed her back and spoke gently to her, "There was a legend in the underground. It was about how an angel would make it go empty. I saw it was in that game of yours too. There was just one difference, the color of the soul was a white one, not red. You have a rare soul color. You might have not made the underground empty, but you're keeping it empty. We can't let our angel of light die."

Shadow stared at him, her eyes still watering but the tears had stopped. A small nod was all she could give him as she wrapped her arms around him, "I know the favor I want in return for this…"

"Already? What is it?" Sans asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't leave me, ever."

Shadow looked into his eyes and he could see how serious she was, "I promise I won't."

The rest of the day was giving statements and new crews. Shadow ended up being the Frisk everyone needed. She ended up on T.V. a number of times in one day. All her friends claiming she was the savior of the monsters, the angel they were looking for. The news crew kept asking her how she felt about it. Every time Shadow would answer with a, "I don't know yet."

A few weeks past since that day. Sans and Papyrus decided that Shadow living alone was a bad idea after what had happened. So they slowly started moving her to their house. Shadow was against it at first but that cheeky asshole Sans kept telling her that she made him promise not to leave her and this was the best way for that. Shadow ended up staying on their couch and her things were in various places around the house. One of their other friends offered to take her in, her name was Toriel or something, but since Shadow didn't know them she declined.

Shadow went back to work like normal and everything seemed quiet. Like the storm had passed. Humans seemed to be treating people much nicer now than ever.

One day after work before Shadow was picked up by Sans a handsome young man walked up to her.

"Hey miss? I seemed to have lost something." The man stated with a large smile.

"Oh, what did you lose? I might be able to help." Shadow innocently replied.

"It's my number, think I could have yours?"

Shadow giggled at the man and held out her phone, "Yes, you may have my number. Try not to lose this one huh?"

"I won't, that's a promise. My name is Markus by the way." He said, his hair was like a whirlwind of blonde, brown and black. He had crystal blue eyes and a friendly smile on his face.

Sans managed to teleport in right when the guy was handing Shadow back her phone. Sans glared at the guy and got in front of Shadow, "And just who are you?"

"Just a new friend. Who are you? Her boyfriend?" Markus smirked at Sans.

"Well no, I'm her room mate…" Sans went quiet realizing he had no right to barge into that conversation.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Markus and Shadow

Shadow was watching to two men fight over her with a sigh. She really didn't have much to say. She liked Sans but she doubted he liked her back. This guy though was interested in her, meaning she should give this guy a chance.

Markus soon got past Sans and back to Shadow, "So, can I take you out? Tuesday at 7 sound good? We'll meet here?"

Shadow's face turned red, it was Thursday so she had time to prepare. She wasn't expecting this guy to ask her out so fast, "O-okay sure."

Shadow mentally slapped herself for stuttering but smiled at the man either way. Markus waved at her and promised to text her before leaving.

"What was that?" Sans asked looking rather pissed.

"That was me getting asked out on a date Sans. I'm allowed to do that you know." Shadow said with a bit of a frown.

"I don't like the look of that guy. He seems off."

"Off? Do you just not like him flirting with me?"

Sans' face turned bright blue as he grabbed Shadow and teleported them home, "No, I just don't trust him."

Shadow looked kinda sad when he said that but pretended to be fine. The two brothers didn't notice the fact Shadow refused to take off her hoodie, nor did they notice the missing knife, why would Sans notice her hurt feelings?

"Fine, you don't have to, I'm the one going on a date with him and you're not gonna stop me!" Shadow actually stormed out of Sans' room and right back out the door. The sound of a car could be heard driving away.

Shadow was speeding, she was speeding a lot. She found herself at Undyne's place and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a surprised Mettaton, "Darling what are you doing here?"

"I had a fight with Sans and needed to get away for awhile", Shadow said her eyes tearing up. Soon enough she was explaining to the three what happened.

"Maybe he's jealous?" Alphys asked.

"No that can't be it, I don't sense anything from him in that department", Shadow sighed, "Although I wish that was it though."

The three shared knowing looks but decided it was best for Shadow to go on that date. It might kickstart Sans into doing something, anything. With that decided they help Shadow prepare for the date, claiming it would make her feel better. After a lot of planning they picked out a nice black tank top with red roses on it. The roses were covered in sparkles. They also grabbed a cute black fluffy skirt for her too. Who knew Mettaton kept so much girl clothing in their house. They quickly handed Shadow the clothes and told her to go home and sleep.

Shadow got home to find no one up. She didn't wanna see anyone anyways. She quietly slipped out the knife she was hiding under the couch and snuck into the bathroom. Small slices lined her arm. The world was silent for a bit in her head. The racing thoughts about Sans stopped. They finally stopped. She no longer felt upset. Pulling down her hoodie sleeve she went back to the couch to sleep. Little did she know, a certain innocent boy saw her with the knife. Papyrus knew something was wrong but couldn't figure out why she was doing this.

The week went by without Shadow and Sans talking. They didn't even look at each other. Papyrus was trying to tell Sans what he saw but every time Papyrus brought up Shadow Sans would shut down. Papyrus was getting worried. He'd watch her do it every night. He needed to tell Sans but sadly it never happened.

Tuesday finally came, Shadow ran out the door around six thirty and Sans was nowhere to be found. She soon met up with Markus at Grillby's.

"Hey stranger", Shadow called out to Markus with a small blush on her face.

"Shadow, it's good to see you. Are you ready to go?" Markus asked with a charming smile and Shadow just nodded in return.

Markus grabbed her hand and pulled her into his car, "I'm gonna take you out to eat. You look beautiful by the way. I'm really shocked that I managed to find a girl as pretty as you. I'm even more surprised that you're single."

Markus' comments made Shadow blush a bright red, "Oh I'm not really that pretty. I also don't have many friends so maybe that's why I'm single?"

"Maybe that's it. Such a shame a pretty girl like you are single though. I hope I can change that though." Another charming smile was sent her way as they continued driving.

They drove in silence for awhile before Shadow asked, "So where are we going? I should let the guys know so they know I'm safe."

Markus just laughed and that's when Shadow realized something was wrong. He pulled up to a warehouse, a smirk on his face now, "You're so dumb. Thinking someone was gonna ask out a monster fucker like you. Gross, now be a good girl and stay quiet."

Shadow froze, she needed to run away, after a moment of thought she was out of the car running only to run into an girl with brown hair with red ends. Her eyes were a blood red. Her face held a smirk on it as she grabbed Shadow by the hair, "I can't believe Markus almost let my new toy get away, can you believe that Andrew?"

Her voice was gruff for a girl and the boy she was looking at almost reminded Shadow of Blooky, if he was evil that is. This guy had brown eyes with blue specks in them, then brown hair with blue ends. "No I can't imagine it."

Shadow noticed that this Andrew guy was eating a potato which made him the least scary. Shadow almost said something but Markus bitch slapped her, "How dare you run from me! You're a gift to boss, she's one of the anti monster leaders. This is Rose MidKnight. You better treat her with respect you trash. Welcome to our base. I'd say enjoy your stay but you won't!"

Shadow was dragged into the warehouse by her hair as Rose mocked her, "Wow Markus she dressed up for you, how stupid. No one wants to date a monster's whore. That stupid Skeleton should watch you better. How dumb of him, letting you leave with some stranger."

Rose and Andrew laughed as Markus took the time to keep slapping her, "Oh let's see that pure white soul of yours, I want to taint it!"

Rose smacked Markus, "You don't touch her soul. If we want to threaten the monsters she needs to be in good condition!"

Markus numbly nodded and Rose threw Shadow into a small room, "We don't have to feed her though. Just give her water so she lives longer."

With that the three locked the door and walked away. Shadow grabbed her phone to call for help but she had no signal. She sighed and curled up in a ball in the corner. Shadow hated to admit it but Sans was right.

It felt like hours but it must have been at least five minutes before Markus came back in. "Rosey might have said no but I wanna see that soul of yours so let's have it out!"

Shadow didn't know how he did it but she was suddenly staring at her soul. It was covered in cracks. Markus' huge smiled died when he saw that. "What did you do?"

His voice was mad and he yanked Shadow to him. He tore off her hoodie and looked almost amazed at all the cuts running up and down both arms. Some were deep, others weren't. He threw Shadow to the ground and grabbed her soul. The poor girl yelled in pain as he roughly handled it.

"I'll be back, I need to talk to Rosey about this."

He left the door open but Shadow was in too much pain to move. Her eyes watering as she tried to stay awake. She could hear distance shouting. Sounded like Rose was mad. She walked in holding her soul, slowly crushing it in her hand, "If I see another crack in this, I'll kill you. Now I'll be taking this with me to keep an eye on you."

She walked away leaving Shadow alone again.

Meanwhile at the skelebro's place Papyrus finally got Sans to talk about Shadow.

"I can't believe she left with that guy. She's gonna get herself killed by being so careless!" Sans was livid.

"Sans there's something I need to tell you", Papyrus squeaked out. He looked really nervous, and it was rare for Papyrus to talk quietly.

Sans turned to Papyrus, hearing his brother talk like that made his eyes go dark, "What's wrong Paps?"

"I saw Shadow with a knife. She seemed to have it every night since your fight. She'd take it out from under the couch, go to the bathroom then put it back once she got back out. I've been trying to tell you but you'd stop talking every time I mentioned her." Papyrus looked almost scared and his voice was dead serious. This was a scary sight.

Sans was silent for a while. He tried to process that information and soon came to the conclusion that he might be the cause of the cuts on her arm, "She's been cutting again?"

Papyrus silently nodded. Sans sighed and dragged his hand over his face, "Where did she go with that guy?"

"BROTHER SHADOW DID NOT KNOW EITHER. SHE WAS GUESSING HE WAS GOING TO SUPRISE HER!" Sans smiled a bit when Papyrus started talking normally for him. Soon though the frown came back when he thought of Shadow.

"I'm sure she'll be back later tonight, she does have work tomorrow. I'll talk to her when she gets back."

Sans seemed like he was assuring himself more than Papyrus though. The two ended up waiting for Shadow. Sans was going through what he wanted to say to Shadow with Papyrus. It was a jumble of words as Sans struggled to find the right thing to say. Papyrus kept trying to help Sans say the right thing. Sadly Sans kept getting mad at the pillow the two dubbed as Shadow to practice on.

"SANS YELLING AT SHADOW ISN'T GOING TO FIX ANYTHING", Papyrus said looking annoyed.

"I know that Paps! Don't you think I'm trying my best to figure out what to say to her?! I made her so upset that she started cutting every night.I can't just let her do that." Sans looked rather annoyed at himself as he tried to figure out what to do.

More time passed and with a lot of coaching from Papyrus, Sans, finally had a suitable speel for Shadow, "Ok I think I got it now. Hey Shadow, I hope your date went well. I just wanted to talk to you. Papyrus told me what you've been doing. I hate hearing that you're still hurting yourself. We moved you in with us to stop that. I'm sorry I got mad at you a few days back. It was uncalled for and I was upset that a guy was flirting with you. Please just let me, let us help you Shadow. We care about you, we want you to do better. I promised to stay by your side, so let me now."

Papyrus clapped then there was a long pause, "SANS, SHADOW SEEMS TO HAVE BEEN GONE FOR A LONG TIME. IT'S ALREADY ONE IN THE MORNING."

Sans' left eye flashed blue, "Shit! I knew that bastard was bad news. She's the god damn angel of the underground, she's going to be in constant danger!"

Sans' phone started ringing, he saw it to be Shadow's caller I.D. and quickly answered it, "Shadow! Where are you? It's late and we haven't heard from you at all!"

"Sorry smilely trash bag, this is Rose MidKnight. I'm the leader of the monster allilation group, N.M.O.E. I'm sure you want your stupid little monster fucker back. You can have her and her fucked up soul, for a price. I'll send you the address, I expect to see you alone. See you soon you piece of trash." With that she hung up and seconds later Sans was sent the address. The anger in his eyes scared Papyrus quite a bit.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

A Night to Remember… Forever!

Sans' left eye was glowing a bright blue then he just vanished without a word leaving poor Papyrus alone and confused. When Sans arrived at the warehouse he practically ran to the door and started banging on it.

"Well, well aren't you quick to get here to save your little angel", Rose taunted Sans as she opened the door, "I'm sorry to say though, your little angel seems to love breaking herself."

Rose showed Sans the soul. There were cracks everywhere and its the light was dim. She was heartbroken and he knows who did it. Totally isn't him it must be that asshole Markus. **(When the author is sarcastic…)** Sans was furious as he reached out to grab her soul, "Ah ah, no touchy smiley trash bag. She's mine till we make our deal. I've been told you're excellent at killing people. I might be anti monster but I have other monsters I want killed. I've failed so many times, so I thought taking this stupid little angel of yours would help me get you to kill my target."

"You want me to kill a human? How did you even know I've killed them before?" Sans asked his eyes glaring into her business like eyes.

"Look you do this and you get your slut back and we'll leave. I'm not a monster, I wasn't gonna let her die. I need this man dead. He's far worse than any of you real monsters. So what do you say help me out? I'll even quit being part of the anti monster group. I just need Darren dead. Do that and I'll give you all of her. Agree and you get her soul" Rose looked him in the eyes. He was going to kill her but seeing that look of pain in her eyes changed his mind. He also knew Shadow wouldn't forgive him for killing her.

"I'll do it, now give me her soul", Sans said the anger was very evident in his voice.

Rose handed over the cracked soul and he quickly started to heal it. All of the cracks were healing slowly. Once it was in good condition he sent it away. Rose looked shocked but she watched it slowly float over to where Shadow was at. Sans wasn't sure if Shadow would forgive him for killing another human but he needs Shadow. She's the light of his life.

He could hear Shadow's shocked voice, "Sans was that you? You're gonna save me right?"

"Let me see her and explain this to her please." Rose stared at him but finally nodded at him and let him in. When Sans got to Shadow's room he hugged her tightly.

"Sans…" Shadows voice got quiet as she tried not to cry.

"Shadow, I need to kill someone to get you back, I need you to understand that this man is a bad person, worse than these people. So please, don't let this change your mind about me. Tibia honest I don't want to do this, but you're our angel, I can't let your wings get clipped. We'll talk about your arms later." Sans' eyes were serious and Shadow just nodded into his shoulder.

"Times up, I'll take you to Darren." Rose walked away and Sans kissed Shadow's head before leaving her.

"So boss, can we play with her?" Markus asked, Rose quickly shook her head but winked. Looks like Rose was planning something.

Sans didn't see the wink and followed Rose to wherever she went. It took awhile but they arrived at a mansion. "He lives here, the only male in this entire place is him. He's a man whore so he only hires women."

With that Sans teleported in and ended up in front of the man, "I see she sent a monster this time. Its hard when your own cousin wants you dead. All I did was murder her parents, my father and our grandfather. No biggie right?"

Sans looked taken aback but the man kept talking, "See I don't really want to die, so I suggest you leave before I kill you. I'm not scared of dust."

Sans snapped his fingers and this big scary looking monstrous skull appeared out of nowhere. Soon it shot out a blast of blue light and shot the man right through the head. He watched the man crumple to the ground and grabbed his soul. It was black, a soul of hate. The opposite of his angel. He teleported back and showed Rose. She smiled and crushed it in her hands. Watching it turn to sparkling black dust. Sans and Rose didn't say a word on the way back. When they got to the warehouse she pulled out a gun and pointed it at him, "I hope you didn't think I was serious earlier. I needed you for grunt work, now I want you dead."

Sans brought out his skull gun and pointed it at Rose, the two stood there, "I can blast your head off."

"You can try but if you do they'll do more than just rape your little angel, they'll slowly kill her." Rose laughed as Sans' left eye glowed a bright blue.

"They didn't!" Sans looked horrified when Rose said this.

"Oh, but they did, listen can't you hear her cries?" Sans went silent and found he could hear her begging for them to stop. He looked more enraged, he stopped caring out who lived or died.

"Fine you can live", was all he said. Rose smirked till the blaster went of three times, one blasting her gun hand off, and the next two blasting off her legs. Blood was everywhere and Sans simply snapped his fingers and the wounds healed, too bad she's crippled for life.

Sans ran inside only to find Shadow in tatters. Her clothes were ripped and the two males were in the middle of unthinkable things. Sans' rage was through the roof. His blasters appeared and he blasted off both of their packages and followed it with their legs. His eyes glowed as he healed the wounds. The two boys would never walk again, nor would they ever be able to have kids. He made sure they survived this though. They deserved a fate worse than death.

Sans then focused on Shadow. Cringing at the sight he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, "Hey Shad, sorry I took so long… Don't worry these monsters will never hurt you again."

Sans teleported to his room and unwrapped Shadow from his hoodie. He winced seeing all the bruises and cuts in her. She was also bleeding from her nether regions. Sans could guess a few reasons why and it only made him more upset. He quickly grabbed one of his shirts and slowly helped her put it on so she would be covered. Shadow looked horrible though. Her eyes were sunken in, her hair lost its shine, her eyes looked dead and she was so pale she looked like a ghost.

"Shadow speak to me please?", Sans went to cup her face only for her to flinch away from him. Sans looked pained at her reaction.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… You were right. Why didn't I listen? Why didn't I listen Sans?" Shadow's voice was hoarse and she was slowly curling into herself.

Sans called out her soul and saw all the cracks in it. After covering it in blue it looked better. The cracks were gone but her soul looked dull and grey. The color of hopelessness.

He froze when he saw that, a grey soul is a dying soul meaning Shadow's life was in danger. He pushed her soul back into her and hugged her tightly. Whispering about how things will be okay. Sans knew better though, it was far from okay. Papyrus burst through the doors and saw the sorry state Shadow was in.

"Sans… What's wrong with her?" His voice was low and quiet as if he thought his normal shouting would break her. Sadly he might be correct to assume that.

"Paps…" Sans did his best to keep from crying, "She got raped and I couldn't get to her in time. I was tricked and lied too. I couldn't save her…"

Sans trailed off as tears started running down his face, Shadow slowly pulled him to her and wiped away his tears, "It's okay Sans, it isn't your fault. It was mine for not trusting you."

"Human! This is no one's faults but the jerks that took you from us. I'm just glad we have you back", Papyrus said in a loud whisper. He was still keeping quiet for her sake. He saw how dead she looked and could guess what was happening to her. Shadow was dying, "We need to take her to Alphys."

Sans nodded and took in a shaky breath, "You really rattled my bones Shad, I was pretty scared. I was chilled to the bone with worry."

Shadow offered him a soft smile. Sans went to pick her up but stopped for a moment. He was staring into her dead red eyes trying to find an okay. She nodded at him and he scooped her into his arms, "Paps, hold on to me."

Papyrus grabbed Sans's shoulders and the three vanished from the house. Soon they were at Alphys' house. Undyne came running out with a spear. She almost threw it at the trio but stopped when she saw who it was.

"Papyrus? Sans? Punk? What are you all doing here?" Undyne asked looking confused.

"Shadow got…" Sans paused then looked at Shadow. Seeing a small nod he continued, "She got raped…"

"Who did this to her?", Undyne's voice was low and angry.

"I took care of them already", Sans responded looking pissed off and disgusted.

"I'll get Alphys", she ran up stairs and quickly ran back down with Alphys under her arm.

"W-what is it?" Alphys stuttered out as she fixed her glasses.

"The punk got raped."

"What?! We need to go to my lab right now", Alphys' voice got really serious as she squirmed out of Undyne's grasp and held on to Sans while holding Undyne's hand, "Take us."

Sans soon teleported everyone, he fell to his knees as soon as they got there. The poor guy was almost completely out of magic. He was panting and holding Shadow so close he looked like an animal trying to protect his food.

"Sans you need to take her to the operating table, our angel can't die on us." Alphys looked serious. Sans scrambled to the table and laid Shadow down. Quickly Alphys pulled out her soul only to gasp. "H-her soul, its gray!?"

Sans nodded slowly as Alphys did her best to breathe. She looked terrified as did everyone in the room.

"There's not much I can do Sans. Only she can bring her soul back to life. I can fix her up and make her feel better though. I can also take her to Toriel for therapy." Alphys sighed and started working on Shadow. She had to throw everyone out first. Soon Shadow was in new clothes, mainly a hospital gown for now and she was patched up. Her state was still hard to look at, her eyes seemed to have a little spark in them. Alphys hugged Shadow close to her, "O- oh Shadow, I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that. We'll do our best to help you, alright?"

Shadow numbly nodded her head and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Can I see Sans?"

"Yes of course you can, should I ask him to take you home actually? I'll call Toriel in the morning." Shadow noticed how much of a doctor Alphys sounded like and it made her giggle a little. She quietly nodded and smiled at her friend.

"Alright, I'll go get him. Feel better Shadow, remember we're all here for you." Alphys walked out of the room.

Seconds later Sans ran in hugging Shadow tightly, "Want to go home?"

Shadow simply nodded and held her arms out to him. He smiled and picked her up, walking out and grabbing hold of Papyrus too they vanished from the lab


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

But She Died

 **Pikachulover55 here, so there's another trigger warning in this chapter, the next few are gonna be rough so good luck guys!**

Once they got home Sans took Shadow his room. Then he went downstairs to grab her new clothes and quickly brought them to her. "I don't know if you want to shower or just change but you can stay in here tonight."

"I need the shower, I need like twenty showers." Shadow looked disgusted.

Sans nodded and helped her to the bathroom. "Take your time Shadow. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you sooner."

Shadow waved him off with an, "it's not your fault", and shut the door. Soon enough Sans could hear the water running. Shadow was a mess as soon as the door closed. It was easy putting up a front for your friends but alone she crumbled. She was trying to think about how to make the stop tears running down her face. The big fat hot tears dripped onto the floor in front of her as she leaned on the door trying to hold herself up. She didn't wanna be alone, but she didn't feel safe sleeping next to Sans or something. She just got rapped, now's not the time for romance. Shadow was shaking, she didn't even wanna be in here alone. Gathering all her courage she called out, "Sans! Can you please stay outside the door? I'm scared…"

Shadow heard him running up the stairs, "Yeah, I can do that Shad. Just shower and wash away those assholes."

Shadow shakily undressed and got into the shower. She felt slightly safer knowing Sans was guarding the door. She let all the blood and cum wash off of her. It was gross. The cum was dried and sticky and practically refused to come off. After scrubbing for what seemed like forever her skin was finally clean it a little raw and red but clean. A long sigh left her lips as she hugged herself. She felt relieved that it was all over. She dried off and pulled on the pajamas Sans had gotten her then opened to the door. When she did Sans fell in. He was dead asleep. Shadow giggled a little and knelt in front of him.

"Hey sleepyhead lets go to bed", her gentle voice seemed to do the trick because Sans opened his eyes and started to groggily get up. Shadow helped him onto the couch. With that, she went to his room and crawled into his bed. The fact it smelled like him was amazing. He smelled like pine trees and ketchup. Soon even she was lulled to sleep by the comfort his room brought her. Thankfully she had a dreamless sleep.

Shadow found herself awakened by Papyrus ironically telling Sans to shut up. Shadow rolled over trying to sleep but Papyrus kept getting louder and louder and Shadow figured that sleep wasn't going to come back to her. With a long yawn, Shadow slid out of bed. Her hair was messy and tangled and her eyes were sunken in and blank as she wandered down the stairs.

"Hey Shad, see you're trying to be a zombie. Not a good look for you bud." Sans's smooth voice called out.

Papyrus started with the yelling again, "SEE SANS YOU WOKE HER UP!"

Sans simply shrugged and winked at Shadow. He knew Papyrus woke her up but out of his love of Papyrus he didn't say anything.

Shadow tried putting on a bright smile but it looked very forced. Her smiled looked almost painful. "Morning everyone."

Papyrus happily greeted her back and hugged her. At least he was fooled, Sans however knew and went over to her.

"Alphys scheduled you an appointment with our resident therapist Toriel. She should be able to help you. You can go over there anytime today." Sans walked over to her and put an arm around her.

Shadow looked at what she was wearing, a large white T-shirt with small black pajama shorts. She just shrugged her voice filled with the pain she was originally trying to hide, "I can care less about how I look right now. Just get me help. Look at me! And I mean really look at me."

Her tone told Sans to bring out her soul, still grey, it was starting to crack as well now. The glow was only getting dimmer as she started withering away to nothingness. As soon as he saw her soul he threw it back in her and teleported them. A shocked man with horns, white fluffy hair and a blonde beard jumped. A woman with much smaller horns came out. Her white hair looked a lot neater and her pretty red eyes sparkled with a motherly touch. Shadow let go of Sans and practically flung herself at the woman. She quickly grabbed the girl and held her tightly, loud muffled sobs could be heard.

"Sans what have you done to this poor child?" Her voice was soft, it was very sweet but could be stern if needed.

"Nothing Tori, well nothing that wasn't already done to her by those assholes", Sans spat his eyes going dark.

Toriel patted the poor girl's back and hummed a gentle tune to soothe her. Soon Shadow let go giving Toriel a chance to look at her hopeless soul and deadened eyes. What she saw scared her. Toriel always radiated life and warmth from her, it was no wonder this broken soul was so easily attached to her. Soon Toriel started petting the girl's head.

"It's okay sweetheart, can you tell me your name?"

"Shadow", she barely got out through the hiccups that have now started.

"Child come with me", Toriel led Shadow into another room with a couch, desk, and chair. Toriel took a seat in the chair and gestured for the girl to sit.

Shadow sat down on the couch and looked to gentle women in front of her, "Tell me about what happened, or whatever you'd like to talk about."

Shadow took a deep breath and started her story. She told Toriel everything from the beginning, from starting her job to Papyrus waking her up this morning. Toriel's eyes looked heartbroken. She felt for this poor girl. She got up to sit next to Shadow and hugged her close to her. Shadow let out a content sigh.

"My child, can I look into your soul?"

A simple nod was Shadow's only response. Soon Toriel was staring at a soul that was turning white again. The cracks were gone and life seemed to be coming back into her eyes. Talking could be magical. She smiled and brought her back out to Sans. Soon enough Shadow jumped on him. She looked pretty happy. "I want to see you back tomorrow dear."

Shadow nodded at Toriel and left with Sans. When Shadow got home she went back upstairs and slept. No one was going to stop her from trying to sleep off her depression and pain. Sans wasn't sure how he felt about her trying to sleep it off when every hour on the hour she'd wake up screaming for someone to stop. It made sense to Sans that Shadow would get nightmares, he just didn't think it would bother him so much.

The days of her going to therapy and waking up screaming became weeks. Soon the weeks were months, at the end of the third month was when Shadow went back to work, it was also when the nightmares finally stopped. She wasn't the same though. She rarely smiled anymore, and she rarely talked to anyone but Toriel. Toriel became like a mother to Shadow and she found that she relied on her a lot. Sadly when Shadow's life started to get better shit had to happen.

One day when Shadow was driving to Toriel's house she got into an accident. While trying to swerve to dodge the other car her car flipped. Toriel and Asgore heard this and ran out of the house.

"My child!" Toriel looked worried and hurried over to Shadow's car.

"L-look out…" Shadow weakly said trying to stop Toriel from being hit by the car coming at her head on.

Toriel looked at the car, but before she could move it was too late. Her ashes were raining down on Shadow. It seems she died on impact. Shadow let out a choked sob when Toriel's dust started to rain down on her. She was reaching out trying to grab the ash, despite being upside down in her car with blood running from her head from a rather large gash. Asgore looked broken but looked at the poor girl and made his way over. He looked both ways before crossing though. The driver that hit Toriel got out of her car and started stuttering out apologies that fell on deaf ears.

Asgore made sure to get Shadow to the hospital and assured the girl she did all she could to save Toriel. That sadly didn't do anything, Shadow blamed herself. Claiming if she wasn't alive that wouldn't have happened. That scared everyone. They took another look at her soul. It was a dim gray, cracks were everywhere. This time they didn't know what to do. They had a horrible feeling that she wasn't going to last much longer.

Shadow stopped smiling or talking after that. Sans and Papyrus would take turns watching her. Sadly they couldn't really watch her at night, they needed sleep too. Everyone was doing their best trying to cheer up Shadow. For a while, everything was fine till Shadow got up while they were sleeping. She couldn't bare all this guilt and decided it was time. What Sans found in the morning broke his heart.

She was hanging from the ceiling fan. Her body limp and dead. Her eyes empty, her hands covered in blood and her arms lined with cuts. Her neck had marks on it, it looked like she choked to death instead of breaking her neck right away. She killed herself. She was gone. Dead, no more. Sans didn't know what to do.

Sans stared at the little floating gray soul. He grabbed it and did the unthinkable. He adsorbed her soul. He absorbed it to keep her in his heart, to keep her close. He couldn't live a life where she wasn't there. This was the best that he could do.

Light flooded the room and he found himself staring at her ghost, "No, no I was free! I was free and you forced me back! I wanted peace, Sans! Why couldn't you let me have it?! I didn't kill myself for laughs! I wanted freedom you asshole!"

Sans looked at the enraged ghost in front of him and sighed, "Because I love you."

"I don't know how I feel about you Sans. You fell in love with a broken soul like a fool. How could you be so selfish as to bring me back to this realm? I wanted to die for a reason. Now, I'm dead, let me go!" Shadow's voice was firm and angry.

Sans shook his head and refused to listen to her pleads, "I just want to go back and save you. If I could go back to the night I yelled at you and do something different maybe it'd go better. Or back to when you were drunk. Yeah, that's the night. I want to save you Shadow! Let me! Let me save you!"

His soul turned from light blue to red, he was determined to save her. He felt the unthinkable, the power to reset. It shouldn't exist this wasn't a game and yet there it was, a way to save Shadow. He thought about that night, pictured the moment and the emotions he was feeling. It was the first night he realized that he had real feelings for Shadow. She was stunning that night and had the brightest smile he's ever seen. He wanted to protect that smile with all of his being.

With that, he was back at the bar sitting with Shadow in her awe-inspiring dress watching her down her first drink. He knew that any more than that and bad things were going to happen. He had no idea why though. Sans grabbed her hand and it was like the world stopped.


	10. Chatper Ten

**Chapter Ten**

The Man Who Changed Fate

 **Trigger warning**

Shadow looked at him confused, "What?"

"Don't drink too much tonight. It would be a shame if you passed out on me", he winked at her. He had no idea why he did any of this. He was just overcome with a feeling that if he didn't something bad would happen.

Shadow instead slowly started sipping her shot, "You're right that wouldn't be fun. Before we get too drunk wanna dance a little?"

Her stunning smile left him breathless. He swiftly got up and held out his hand to her. "Okay Doll, we can go dance if that's what you want."

Shadow smiled up at him and took his hand. Her eyes lit up as she did. Soon he whisked her off to the dance floor. They were both slightly buzzed so they were chattering happily with one another. Fast music was playing and Shadow and Sans were moving to the beat. Soon enough a slow song came on. Shadow's face became pink and she started to walk back to the bar.

"Not a slow dancer, Shad?" Sans called out to her.

She stopped in her tracks and spun around, "I'm pretty bad at it. I have rhythm but not balance."

"I'll lead."

"You sure? I might step on you." Shadow joked with a grin.

Sans walked over to her, they ended up in a more quiet area due to her trying to leave. He took her hand in his, place her other hand on his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You know, you look stunning tonight. You remind me of this place in the underground. It's the most beautiful place there." Sans said with a soft smile.

Shadow turned red at that and stammered out a response, "Oh, I uh- thank you."

Sans chuckled at her and continued on, "Would you like to see it?"

"Yeah I really would", Shadow replied with a smile of her own.

"Then it's a date", right as he said that the song ended and left the two of them to separate again, "Drinks?"

Shadow nodded and dragged him back to the bar where she started sipping her shots slowly. Seems like she remembered what Sans had said earlier.

Once she finished her drinks she was fairly tispy and so was Sans. The two were laughing and joking. Soon enough it was late and time for everyone to go home. Shadow looked to Sans, "I can't drive."

"I know."

"Can you take me home?"

"Dunno Doll, the room keeps moving and I'm sitting still."

"Sans are you drunk?" Shadow asked with a concerned look.

"Dunno, could be, I drank anywhere between one to a ton." Somehow in his hand was a wonton. Shadow had no idea how he did that but bursted out laughing anyways. (Author here, if you wanna hear that pun there's a video called anime in real life, it's near the end. Should be by nigahiga.)

"Well played, I liked that one." Shadow giggled, "But we do need to get home."

"I can probably get Paps to drive us, just need to find him", Sans got up and stumbled. Shadow quickly went to catch him only to fall with him. They ended up in a pile on the floor and lone behold, Papyrus was standing there with Mettaton.

"Hey guys, things kinda piled up over here and left us in a situation." Sans said with a grin.

Shadow scrambled to get up. She brushed herself off and walked over to Papyrus, "Can you take me home?"

Papyrus looked taken aback but saw her intoxicated state and nodded at her. "SHADOW YOU AND MY BROTHER SHOULD REFRAIN FROM DRINKING SO MUCH! YOU ARE ADULTS SO ACT LIKE IT!"

Shadow looked taken back by Papyrus scolding them but Mettaton just giggled and touched Papyrus' shoulder and gave him a look that said, "Let them have fun."

Papyrus soon sighed then helped to two to the car. Shadow managed to direct them to her house. After she got in her apartment she stumbled around getting ready for bed but then she heard a loud crash. Running her her window, now very much out of her haze she saw Sans' and Papyrus' car crashed into another one. Shadow ran down the stairs completely unaware that she forgot her shoes due to her worry for her friends. After finally making it to the crash site she saw that the other car had taken off. The plowed right into the driver's seat door. She ran up to Papyrus and saw him looking battered and very hurt. Looking over to Sans she saw him unconscious. She ran over to his side to shake him awake.

"Sans! Sans, wake up! Papyrus is hurt!" Shadow called out to him. After receiving nothing from him she shut her eyes and concentrated on the idea of healing light pouring from a pure white heart into Sans, allowing him to wake. Little did she know she actually zapped him with a very little piece of her soul.

Sans woke up with a start looking at an exhausted Shadow and a bleeding out Papyrus. Sans didn't say anything, this didn't need words, just actions. He popped Papyrus' soul out of his chest. A glowing orange heart sat there and glowed brightly. Shadow watched as all the cracks that were littering his heart vanished along with his wounds. Soon enough Papyrus woke up in a shock.

"THE CAR!" Was all he yelled.

"Sorry bro, they got the car but not our souls." Sans said pushing Papyrus' soul back in his body.

"SANS, CAN WE FIX THE CAR? I WANT TO DRIVE IT AGAIN!"

"Yeah bro, we can get this fixed."

"Wait a second, what happened? Why is Papyrus fine now and you guys are upset about the car? What about your lives?" Shadow asked looking rather tired and freaked out.

"Oh I healed him so he's fine. All there's left to worry about is the car." Sans said getting out and going around to help Papyrus out. "Guess I'm gonna hafta teleport this thing here home."

Shadow watched the car vanish with a snap of his fingers. Just how strong was Sans? Her jaw dropped at the information as she tried to process it all.

"Hey Shad? I actually got hurt and I was pretty drunk. I'm now sober and uninjured. What did you do?"

"Nothing really. This is gonna sound so dumb in comparison to what you can do. I kinda imagined a healing light flowing to you from me and waking you up." Shadow said with a blush as she looked down in

"Can I do something? I need to see your soul." Was all Sans said in response.

Shadow nodded at him for an okay. He carefully brought out her soul causing Shadow to gasp. Her soul was blinding, filled with hope and empathy. The bright white soul lit up the block. It was rather healthy looking besides a nick on the side of it. Seems like a little piece of her soul was missing. Shadow reached out to try to touch the spot only to have Papyrus catch her hand. He shook his head and Shadow took it as a sign not to touch it.

Sans sent her soul back into her chest, he seemed to have a lot of mixed feelings, "Empathy. You're a soul of empathy. You're a soul of empathy and you chipped off a piece of your pure white soul just to save us monsters?! Are you mad?!"

When Sans started yelling Shadow immediately hid behind Papyrus. Sans stopped yelling when he saw that and sighed at her, "Your soul color is so rare that there's a legend about it. The white soul of empathy makes the underground go empty. You keep us up here, it has to be you."

"No no, I thought you need like a red soul or something, not white like mine. Besides I'm really no one special, just Shadow." Shadow said trying to convince herself this wasn't happening.

"You've played it haven't you?" Sans had this almost betrayed look when he brought up Undertale.

"I have, and I freed the characters from the Underground. I never hurt a single soul. I really don't compare you guys to the game. It's just… There's no way it's me." Shadow said with a sad look in her eyes. "I felt loved playing that game… I lived through Frisk. I dated Papyrus, befriended Undyne, loved Toriel like a mother but the only thing I couldn't do was love that silly punny Skeleton. I did everything in the pacifist run to obtain more of his dialogue. Watching people play the genocide route killed me. The dialogue of that Sans hurt me. I love all of those characters but I know you aren't them. I love you guys for who you are as well. Amazing kind hearted people."

Sans didn't say anything. He just turned around and started walking. Shadow ran after him, her arms wrapping around his middle. Sans coldly threw her off of him. Shadow fell to the found with a loud thud. He didn't even glance back at her. The girl held her head. It seems to have hurt from the fall. A little bit of blood trickled through her fingers as she got up and grabbed him again. This time tighter. Her warm blood sliding down her face.

"Get off." His voice was harsh and gruff, he almost didn't even sound like the man she knew.

"Never, I refuse too. I don't see you as him. I never once compared." Shadow cried burying her face into his sky blue hoodie.

"You're nothing but a dirty fan girl. Fuck the color of your soul, it doesn't matter. Trash like you is still trash. I don't care how white your shitty soul is." Sans yelled at her.

"Sans please…" Her grip loosened on him.

This time Papyrus caught her when he flung her off again. "SANS YOU HURT THE HUMAN!"

Sans looked back and bit his lip. Blood was still pouring down her face from a nasty gash in her forehead. The look on her face was heartbreak. Papyrus carefully brought out her soul. The light from it dimmed so it almost looked gray and it had various little cracks on it. He broke her, he broke the white soul. They're easy to break though, he's even killed one before. She loved him with all her heart, but they were human so they had to die. She was the soul they needed to make the Underground go empty. He had nightmares every night seeing their face, begging for a single kiss before they died. She wasn't mad though, she understood. He still remembered the kiss they shared. They kissed till she went limp. Staring at Shadow's soul he was reminded of her. She was the last human he ever killed. He vowed never to harm another unless he had too. He promised himself that if he ever found a girl like her he'd never let them go. Seeing what he had done though he vanished.

Shadow stared at the spot Sans once stood with disbelief as Papyrus healed her wounds. "DON'T WORRY SHADDY, HE'LL COME BACK. HOWEVER, I CAN'T GET HOME."

Shadow just handed him her car keys, pointed her her car and left him standing there. Papyrus rarely got angry but the state his brother left the pure white soul of their good friend killed him. He was home faster than one could think possible. He sped the whole way.

Meanwhile Shadow had grabbed a knife. Her eyes devoid of emotion as she slowly slashed her arms. Two vertical lines, one for each wrist. Blood was gushing from her arms but she let it. Drowned herself in that beautiful welcoming red. It was so warm, and comforting. Brought her to a state of peace and silence as her world slowly faded away into the dark.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

What have I done?

The punch to the face Sans got as soon as Papyrus got home was well deserved. Sans didn't say anything. He just stood there and took it.

"Go back to her now. I'm scared for her", Papyrus said in a very serious voice, "She wouldn't even speak to me after you left. She just numbly left. I'm glad she doesn't have depression or something. If she did she would probably be doing something both of us wouldn't like."

Sans' eyes widened and he looked terrified. He had this really bad feeling that she was about to make a horrible decision that could potentially end her life.

"Paps, I think she does. Remember anime night?" Sans voice became very low and serious.

"Oh…"

Sans vanished before Papyrus' eyes. He found himself landing in something wet and sticky. He stared down to see Shadow surrounded in a pool of her own blood. He panicked and flung her soul out of her chest. It was slowly shattering in front of his eyes. It still had a small glow though, she was still alive, just barely. He grabbed her soul and started healing it, the shattered pieces slowly came back together. Even the huge crack that had start to split her heart down the middle was healed. He's sure that her trying to kill herself was his fault. It hurt him that he did this to her. It hurt him that he broke her to the point where she'd just give up on live. After he finished healing her he picked her up and held her. Sitting on the blood covered floor he held Shadow as tightly as he could to his chest. He slowly started falling asleep from all the magic he was using. Healing an almost dead person was more draining than he thought.

Shadow opened her eyes to the morning light coming through the window. She felt a pair of warm arms around her body. She also felt very sticky and gross. She looked around and found Sans' sleeping face. Her eyes widen as she remembered last night's events. She practically flew out of his arms and stared at him with utter pain and sadness in her eyes. Worse of all she was covered in her own blood, and her sticky drying blood was still on the floor. It didn't take her long to realize that Sans healed her. Sans' eyes flew open after she threw herself out of his arms. He stared at the blood soaked girl with his own sadness. Shadow could feel it radiating off of him.

"I didn't mean to react so poorly." Sans started to explain, "Most of my students have played it and always assumed who I was. I've ran into so many fangirls that want to fuck me it's not even funny. So hearing that you, someone I actually liked, played the game and liked my character most, it made me think that you were just like the rest of them. So I snapped at you. I never wanted you to hurt yourself because of me, let alone kill yourself. Shadow, I really care about you, so please forgive me, and don't ever do this again."

She could see the sincerity in his eyes. Shadow was quiet for a moment but soon she spoke up, "You were my first friend in a long time Sans. Having you treat me like dirt literally killed me! I almost died because I got hurt so badly by you. I'm not saying this is your fault, but you didn't help my depression and how meaningless my life is. I mean I haven't had anyone actually care about me in years."

Shadow laughed a little, her voice sounding broken, "To think you care, that you would miss me if I died after last night. My life doesn't fucking matter Sans! I'm nothing, I'm no one, I'm not your hero, I'm a depressed girl that just wanted to die!"

Sans was quiet for a time as he thought this over. Soon though he figured words weren't needed right now, instead he walked over to her. He knelt to the ground and pulled her into him. After a little while she put her arms back around him.

"You are our hero, Shad your soul is a soul that can change hearts and minds. Only someone like you could set us free. I'm so sorry Shad. I'd miss you alot if you died, and if I was late I'd blame myself forever. Please, don't ever do that again. Everyone would be devastated. I know someone that can help you. Let me get you some help. Okay? I'm so sorry about last night. I didn't mean to treat you like I did. I'm so sorry Shad. I made a huge mistake and I hope you can forgive me." Sans apologized over and over, he couldn't seem to tell her sorry enough. Shadow could feel the state he was in. He was drowning with guilt and worry.

"I-I forgive you Sans… And I'll get help if that's what you think I need." Shadow snuggled close to him and the two sat like that for a while basking in each others warmth. Both of them actually managed to ignore the smell of blood in the small apartment and the stickiness of it.

They were broken out of the moment by banging on the door. "SANS! SHADOW! ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?"

Sans spoke up for Shadow, "Were okay bro! I saved Shadow from a rather huge mistake."

"I'M GLAD YOU'RE BOTH OKAY! CAN I COME IN?" Papyrus yelled through the door.

"Uhhh", Shadow looked around her apartment, the area they were sitting had a pool of blood around them that was slowly drying and their clothes were covered in blood, "No yet Papyrus, I need to clean up and shower. I think Sans needs to as well. Could you actually grab him a change of clothes then come back?"

"OKAY HUMAN! I'LL BE BACK IN A JIFFY!" Papyrus called out, his stomping could be heard as he ran off.

"We need to clean now!" Shadow ran for some cleaner and scrambled back. She started scrubbing the floor.

After a few minutes of watching her SAns touched her shoulder, "Go wash your clothes and shower. I'll clean this up for you."

Shadow nodded at him and ran off to change. He heard the slam of the washer lid then the sound of water running. Sans started working on cleaning the blood soaked tile in the apartment. This was harder than he thought. It kept getting worse and worse. Once he thought that he completely ruined the floor it finally started getting better. After many wipes and paper towels, and an entire bottle of bleach he was staring at a nice and clean shiny floor.

Shadow ran out of the bathroom decked out in a towel and ran into her room. Sans decided to pretend that he didn't see that, best for Shadows sanity. After thirty minutes she was back out and Sans was looking at his blood covered clothes.

"Can I wash these?"

"Ummm", Shadow bit her thumb nail trying to think, "How about you go shower and leave those outside the door so I can wash them?"

Sans nodded at the idea and went to shower. After a few minutes Shadow collected his clothes and threw them in the washer. Soon after that the doorbell rang followed by the loud call of Papyrus.

"I HAVE BROUGHT SANS SOME CLOTHES, MAY I COME IN NOW SHADDY?"

Shadow frantically looked around for anymore blood on anything, seeing that it was all clear she opened the door to let him in.

"Hi Papyrus"

"ARE YOU OKAY SHADDY?"

"Yes, Sans stopped me from making a mistake. I'm okay now though." Shadow sighed a little.

"OKAY THEN, I HAVE SANS' CLOTHES RIGHT HERE", he held up a bag, "SO WHERE SHOULD I PUT THEM?"

Shadow pointed to the bathroom, "Just outside the bathroom door will do."

Papyrus nodded and placed the items there and yelled to Sans that the clothes were waiting for him outside.

"SO WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?"

Shadow wasn't sure how to respond to this little innocent marshmallow. How does she tell someone like him she tried to kill herself and Sans saved her in the nick of time? Shadow took in a deep breath, "Sans saved my life. I made a grave error and he pulled me back from it."

Papyrus nodded thoughtfully and didn't push the subject matter any further. He could figure out what she meant.

Sans came out of the shower, he was shirtless and had a towel around his neck. Shadow's face turned bright red as she tried to process what she was seeing. If she was an anime character her nose would be bleeding right now. He had abs, the punny snow haired man had fucking abs and Shadow wasn't sure how he got them. She couldn't seem to stop staring. Papyrus was entirely oblivious to what was happening. Sans on the other hand raised an eyebrow at the girl before continuing to sit down across from her. He leaned back in the armchair which gave Shadow an amazing view. She was pretty sure he was teasing her.

"A picture lasts longer", Sans purred at her.

Shadow swallowed loudly and held on to her pride and ripped her gaze away from Sans' perfect body and decided not to grac e that with a response. "So… Today is Sunday. I have homework to do, mind leaving me to it?"

Sans laughed a sarcastic laugh for a moment, "Like hell we're going to leave you alone after last night. We're gonna keep watch on you for awhile."

"I have things I need to do though." Shadow huffed at him.

"Well you can do them with us here", Sans retorted.

Shadow sighed in defeat and went to grab her laptop, "Fine."

She sat down and opened her laptop and started typing. Sans got up and put on the rest of his clothes while Papyrus got up and stared over Shadow's shoulder. Soon after Sans got his clothes on he joined Papyrus and they both watched Shadow do her homework. It seemed to be something on sceneries in video games. She was quickly drawing out something to submit for the assignment. The two didn't realize she was that good at drawing. Her sceneries looked like things in a fantasy world. She drew a lush meadow with a large white tree. The tree had golden leafs and golden apples. Glancing at the prompt for her homework they saw it said, 'Godly Realm'. It was perfectly fitting, simple but beautiful. The two watched her in silence. They didn't even realize time went by. It was probably a few hours till she finished her homework.

Shadow let out a contented sigh as she finished her drawing and submitted it. She closed her laptop and jumped, "Oh my god! How long have you guys been standing there?!"

"OH, WE'VE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME SHADDY! I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE SO AMAZING AT DRAWING!"

Shadow's face turned red and she looked to Sans only for him to nod in agreement to what Papyrus said.

"Oh, no not really." Shadow managed to squeak out.

Sans smirked at her and took the opportunity to mess with her a little, "Doll, you draw so amazing it takes my breath away."

Shadow flushed red and changed the subject trying to avoid further embarrassment. "So, can you guys go now? It's already nine and I work tomorrow. I don't mean to kick you out but I need my rest."

"Let me stay the night." Sans said with a serious tone, "I need to make sure you stay safe."

Shadow sighed but nodded, "Paps can you go home though?"

"OF COURSE SHADDY! I'LL BE A PHONE CALL AWAY IF YOU NEED ANYTHING!", Papyrus said handing Shadow a paper with his phone number. She quickly put it in her phone and walked him to the door.

"How about I eat dinner with you guys tomorrow? Okay?"

"OH THAT SOUNDS GREAT! UNDYNE JUST TAUGHT ME HOW TO MAKE PASTA WITH WHITE SAUCE. I HEARD YOU REALLY ENJOY IT!"

"Yes I do Pappy, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow night." Shadow shut the door and turned to Sans.

"You can sleep on the couch if you like."

"I would prefer to be in the same room as you. I don't want anymore cutting incidents."

"High School." Shadow said, looking him in the eye.

"What?" Sans looked terribly confused.

"That was my last suicide attempt, the last time I cut. The last time I did anything like that. My mom killed herself out of grief after my dad got in a car accident and died. After they both died I tried to die too. I just wanted to be with them. I lived though, people looked down on me for what I had done. I could feel their hate. It was so strong. I cut people out. Moved here, got a job. I had no one care about me so I didn't care about myself either. But I met you, and everyone. I cared again, I love you guys. You all are my world. Without that, I can't keep living. My life was so empty, then you walked in." Shadow was starting to cry a little, her voice was shaking as she tried to compose herself.

Sans was speechless. He never thought Shadow was this depressed, and this alone in the world. "Do you have any other family?"

"Not any that would care about me." Shadow choked out.

Sans walked up to Shadow and held her close to him, "Shhhh, we care about you. Okay? We'll take care of you, watch over you. I think I know someone you'd like to meet. She's like a mother to our whole little group. She almost lost one of her kids, it was the human girl they adopted. However, she lived, but she tends to get sick easily. Anyway, we're your family now."

Shadow nodded into his shirt. Her tears getting his new shirt all wet. He gently rubbed her back, "Want to move in with Paps and I? He'd really love it, and I want you to feel loved. Be part of our family."

Shadow started sobbing louder, "I can't put this burden on you. I'm not worth loving."

"Let me try to prove you wrong."

"How much is rent?"

"Cheaper than this place. You won't get your own room though, you'll either sleep on the couch or share."

"Who would I share with?"

"Me?"

"Well I uh don't know", Shadow turned red, she looked at him. Her eyes were all puffy and her face was a scarlet red.

"You'll have your own bed", Sans said to her.

"I'll take the couch…"

"So you'll move in with us Shad?"

"If you think that's for the best", Shadow replied nervously playing with her hair.

"After dinner I'll introduce you to Toriel, or we can ask her to have us over for dinner." Sans said.

"I'd like that. Um… Hey Sans?"

"Yes?"

"Remember how you asked me on a date?"

Sans flushed blue, "...Yes I do."

"Can we go on one soon?"

"Let me sleep with you and we can go this Saturday."

"Excuse me?"

"N-not like that Shad, I mean in the same room as you. No sex." Sans stuttered out his face dark blue.

"Oh, I mean you can have the floor."

"Alright. Um wanna get some grub at Grillby's?"

"Oh, are you asking me on a date?" Shadow teased.

Sans turned blue again but looked at her with a smirk. His left eye was burning blue with determination, "This can be date one, Saturday is date two. Sound good Shad?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Dates, Mobs and Toriel

Sans and Shadow started walking to Grillby's. Both looked fairly nervous, if Sans didn't agree that this was a date everything would have been normal. What are they even doing? Going on a date when Shadow almost died last night. Sans wasn't going to leave her side but that didn't make any of this okay. He knew Shadow wanted a date but he was worried this was too fast. He glanced at how Shadow looked and frowned. She looked really nervous. He was pretty sure he had about the same look on his face. The two walked in silence to Grillby's. When they finally got there Sans opened the door for Shadow.

Shadow walked through and thanked him quietly and made her way to the bar. The two sat down and ordered. Both got burgers and fries.

"So…" Shadow tried to break the silence.

"Sorry Shad, I've never been on a date before", Sans admitted to her, he kind of blurted it out embarrassed.

Shadow giggled at him, the mood improving since he said that, "That's okay Sansy, I've never been on one either."

This seemed to cause a lot of the earlier tension to melt away as the two started to happily chat. It ended up to be like a regular Friday night even though it was Sunday. Soon they ordered a round of drinks. After downing a few the two were back to their giggly friendly ways. It felt like that car accident was months ago. The two were back to normal as they drank their quarrels away with each other.

"Hey Sansy?"

"Yeah Shad?" Sans turned to his drunken companion.

"Are we really okay now?" The slur in her voice made it almost sound like she wasn't serious but Sans knew better.

"I freaked out for no reason. I'm sorry Shad, I promise we're good if you forgive me."

"How could I not forgive you silly! You're a really important person to me. I want you around", Shadow giggled at him.

Sans smiled at her and took a long sip of his drink, "I'm glad your think that why Shad. You know I'd love to whiskey you away from your fears and doubts, but you make it hard for me to the gin of them. We'd ought to vodka about them. You're kind like an onion and I'd like to tequila the layers. I hope this doesn't get me fireballed as your friend."

Shadow doubled over laughing. She was in hysterics it was so funny. After a while of laughing she caught her breath and wiped away a lone tear that started to form in her left eye. "Those were good Sansy~, I didn't see it coming!"

"What can I say? I'm Comic Sans." He followed up his statement with finger guns leaving Shadow in laughter.

"Yes you are, you very much are." Shadow said merrily.

"Shad, are you free after work tomorrow?"

"I should be, why?" Shadow asked looking curiously at Sans.

"There's someone I want you to meet. She's a very nice lady, has two kids and a husband. She's very motherly. I think you'd like her." Sans said.

"Motherly huh?" Shadow's voice filled with bitterness, "Man I can hardly remember my parents. They died when I was in highschool. It was a car accident. I blocked out a lot of memories of them because of the pain." Shadow sighed looking off into the distance wistfully.

Sans' eyes widened at what Shadow said. This explained why she was so easily depressed and had a distaste for other humans. She's pretty much had no one but herself. It's a wonder that she didn't try to kill herself sooner, well she did try but it was amazing that she didn't keep trying.

"Well, she might be someone you'd like to meet then", Sans replied. The atmosphere was heavy as he placed a hand on her shoulder and offered her a smile, "You know my father Gaster died when I was young. I never really knew him. It was one of the few things the game got right. Only thing off is we remember him and he's never coming back from the core."

Shadow leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him, "I never knew."

He gently pushed her away and gave her a sad smile, it was always hard for Sans to speak about his father. "Excuse me I need a moment."

Right when Sans left for the bathroom a new guy took his seat. He wore a smirk and had crystal blue eyes and hair that reminded Shadow of a whirlwind. You readers might remember him.

"Hello beautiful. I'm Markus and it's my pleasure to meet such a beauty at a place like this." Markus said, his voice came off arrogant as he practically sang those rehearsed lines at Shadow.

Knowing better, Shadow scoffed at him, "Sorry but I'm with someone already. You can go use those pickup lines you practiced in the mirror somewhere else. Also place like this? I should be telling you to leave. You might want to do that actually. We have the right to refuse service to anyone."

Markus looked taken aback for a moment but soon grabbed the girl. Shadow started clawing to get away as the man forced himself on her. He tried to drag her away but soon the other people in the fine establishment started to notice.

"SANS!" Shadow screamed out.

A huge skull like creature stood in front of the man trying to take poor Shadow away. A very angry Sans standing behind it. "Step away from her or lose your arm."

Markus smirked at him and shaking a finger at him, "Ah ah, hurt me and things are gonna go bad for you monsters. You can't touch me."

Sans frowned and his skull thing faded away, luckily this was enough of a distraction for Shadow to bite the man. He yelped and loosened his grip on her just enough for her to get away. She practically threw herself at Sans. Sans instinctively wrapped his arms around her and glared at the man. Grillby soon came out and pointed to the door, "GET OUT!"

That was all it took to send Markus running. Shadow had tears in her eyes as she clung to Sans. Grillby looked at the two and gestured for them to come with him to the back and up some stairs. After leading Shadow back there Grillby led them both to a couch. It would seem this was also Grillby's home.

Shadow clung to Sans as he set them down. At this point she was sobbing and hysterical. Sans was rubbing her back, "Shadow, he's not going to hurt you now, you're safe."

"I feel like I've known him at a different time. I feel like he violated me… When he touched me it felt so wrong and gross." Shadow cried.

Sans was furious, he couldn't do a damn thing to stop that son of a bitch from touching Shadow. He wanted to kill that bastard, he had no idea why he felt like he needed to die though. Sure what he did was fucked up but it wasn't that terrible compared to what could have happened. Like Shadow, he just felt like this guy was a real monster. Like he's done something unspeakably bad. The more he thought about it the more confused and angry he grew.

Shadow's tears started to stop after a while and she leaned back and looked up at him, "I'm so sorry for crying like that Sans. I don't know what got into me."

Sans shook his head at her, "It's okay doll, I understand. Something about that guy rubs me the wrong way. There's something off with him."

Sans and Shadow found themselves getting lost in the other's eyes. She didn't know why but Shadow had a feeling that she could find a happy ending. She was usually feeling hopeless, but this time, she had hope. After a while the two separated awkwardly and made the journey back to her house.

The next morning Sans walked Shadow to work only to find a huge mob at the door. I bet you readers thought this wasn't gonna happened but it is. Seeing Shadow and Sans together made the mob break out into a plethora of voices.

"Monster fucker!"

"Whore!"

"Traitor!"

These were just a few of the things that were shouted at poor Shadow. She wanted to cling to Sans till they went away but seeing the malice in their eyes and the way they looked at Sans, well it made Shadow stand up to them. She stepped in front of Sans and started her speech. A speech from the soul of empathy.

"ENOUGH!" Shadow shouted at the crowd, her voice coming off as angry, her yell made a lot of the mob go silent, those who still spoke were ignored as Shadow spoke over them. "I've had it with you monsters shouting and blaming. You all think you're so great because you're humans. Gods forbid someone looks slightly different than you. You people can't even handle black, white, tan, and fucking brown. So of course you're gonna hate monsters. I seriously think you humans are a lot of idiots. All you do is hate and hate. These monster just love and love. They accept people for who they are. I'm sorry to expect any better from us humans. Am I really the only one here still with a beating heart? We all breathe, bleed, speak, love, and feel sorrow. Why does their appearance and use of magic make you fear them so? They're mostly like us, just a little special. So please, drop your weapons. Find the love in your hearts I know you all have and leave us be. You don't have to love us, or even like us, but at least tolerate us."

When Shadow finished her speech the mob didn't have anything to say. They seemed shocked, and soon one by one they left. No words were spoken, there wasn't a need for words. The truth was spoken out and it led to everyone leaving. Shadow walked into Grillby's with Sans close behind. Once they got in they were met with Grillby. He had a drink in his hand and he looked panicked.

"No one had to die right Sans?" Grillby asked.

Sans sighed at his friend and nodded, "There's no more need for killing. We're free now." Was all Sans said which caused Shadow to whip around and stare at him.

"Excuse me? You've killed people? Don't tell me it was those poor children that went missing on the mountain." Shadow said, her eyes wide.

"We had no choice. What were we supposed to do? We were getting over populated down there. Monsters were fighting and killing each other over it. It was just havoc everywhere. It was our only choice, get the souls. I had to murder three people for our freedom, and it haunts me every night to this day." Sans told Shadow.

Shadow paused but got off her high horse, she wrapped her arms around him, "I forgive you."

Those words caused Sans to tear up, those were words he's always wanted to hear when it came to those poor souls. Shadow had finally relieved the rest of the guilt he felt. For some reason though he had this need to see her soul. He had this feeling that her soul would give him the answer to why he felt this way.

"Can I see your soul?"

Shadow was taken aback by the question but soon nodded. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, and she also knew he had a reason. With her nod Sans pulled out her soul with a quick motion of his hand, He went quiet when he stared at the glowing white heart in front of him.

It was pulsing with understanding and love. This is why he felt so comforted. He soon realized that Grilly didn't know her soul color till right now. He looked to Grillby and saw his shocked look.

"I can explain", Sans started but Grillby put his hand up.

"The soul of empathy huh?"

"Yes", Shadow replied.

"You have a rare soul indeed. A soul like this can save us all but I bet you already knew that", Grillby gave her a soft smile.

"We must tell no one about this", Sans started, "We must protect her soul."

"We also must get to work", Shadow stopped the conversation about her soul.

Grillby nodded and the two went to work getting the restaurant ready. Sans sat at the bar and ordered a bottle of ketchup and watched the two work. Soon enough the two finished prepping and opened up the doors for business. It seems some of the humans from the mob wanted to see if what Shadow said was true because they dined at Grillby's. She was fairly surprised, a few of them even apologized to her when she took their order. Other than the surprising guests the rest of the day went well. As soon as she got off work Sans grabbed her and teleported them to Toriel's house.

Sans knocked on the door and the two quickly came face to face with a blonde man with a large beard, horns goat ears, and brown eyes. Shadow didn't seemed bothered in the least bit by the man's appearance.

"Would you like to come in?" The man asked the two, "I was just making some tea."

Shadow smiled brightly at him, "I would love too, thank you so much Mr…?"

"Please call me Asgore, I used to be the king of the monsters." Asgor said with a smile of his own as he stepped aside to let the two in. Inside two teenagers were sitting together on the couch. They seemed to be really close, one looked like Asgor, blonde but with red brown eyes, small horns and goat ears. Next to him was the human girl, she had short brown hair, red eyes, and naturally blushing cheeks. The two looked very cute together. Soon enough another person came out. She was middle aged like Asgore had white hair with small horns and goat ears and ruby red eyes. She had a very motherly feel to her. Shadow could only assume that this was the person that Sans was talking about.

"Why hello Sans, is this your new friend?" The woman asked.

"Yes she is, Shad this is Toriel, Toriel this is Shadow." Sans introduced the two.

"Oh Sans where are your manners?" Toriel chastised, "This man is my husband Asgore, I'm sure he already introduced himself though, then these two are my children; Chara and Asriel."

Shadow nodded and held out her hand to Toriel, "Well it's very nice to meet you Toriel."

Toriel took her hand and smiled, "Would the two of you like to stay for dinner?"

"I would love too."

"Nothing can beat your food Tori, it's so much butter than Papyrus' cooking, he has a ways to go to even get close to surpastaing you." Sans joked.

Both Shadow and Toriel giggled while Asgore, Chara, and Asriel groaned. Soon enough Toriel started cooking and Shadow went into the kitchen to help. Soon enough dinner was ready. Toriel and Shadow ended up making crispy chicken thighs with a side of rice and some vegetables. Shadow and Toriel were laughing and talking to each other cheerfully, Sans couldn't help but to smile after seeing Shadow's face. Soon enough everyone sat down for dinner. Before dinner start though Papyrus came over to join them. Sans told Papyrus there was a change of plans and they were going to eat at Toriel's. The group chattered happily during dinner, there wasn't any tension just kindness and love. Shadow felt like she was at home, it was weird having what feels like a family again. The dinner ended all too soon for Shadow. She was enjoying herself a lot, in the end her and Toriel exchanged numbers. Before she, Sans and Papyrus left Toriel told Shadow she can talk to her anytime no matter what. Shadow was guessing that she heard what happened from Sans. Shadow nodded gratefully at her and hugged the kind woman in front of her. With that the two teleported back to Shadow's apartment.

"So… when you going home Sans?" Shadow asked looking awkward.

"I supposed I could go home tonight, call me if anything happens?"

"Yeah I will, I'll just call you on your cell bone." Shadow practically sang the pun.

"That was horrible, good job Shad." Sans chuckled while Papyrus groaned at her.

Shadow bowed, "Thank you, thank you I'll be here all week."

Sans smiled at her, "I'm gonna head out Shad, sleep well."

With that Sans and Papyrus disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The First Kill

The next day when Shadow went to work there were police cars everywhere. Walking up to the door Shadow saw a pile of dust. She was shocked by the scene in front of her. She rushed past the police officers and burst through the doors of the restaurant.

"Grillby!"

"I know…" Was his only response.

"Who died?"

"I don't know, I'm guessing it was one of the homeless monsters that wander around here at night", Grillby responded.

Shadow didn't say anything else, she just numbly nodded at him and started getting ready for work.

"Shadow?"

"Yeah, boss?"

"Go home, we're closed today. After something like this I don't think many monsters want to leave the house." Grillby told her.

Shadow nodded at him and walked back out the door and straight to where a certain snow-haired man lived. It was a long walk, an hour long walk actually. Shadow didn't have her car, Papyrus was still borrowing it. Shadow was bumping into people on the sidewalk and looked so broken and empty. She felt like her dog was ran over. It didn't matter that she didn't know this monster. The fact that some human went and killed a monster after her speech yesterday killed her. After a while, she finally ended up at the door. She noticed that her car was gone meaning that Papyrus was at school. She then rang the doorbell only to get no reply. She frowned at that and turned around to lean on the door. After a while of waiting she slowly slid down it. Her break down finally reached her eyes as tears started rolling down her face. Soon enough she was balling.

A pair of pink slippers came into view after what felt like hours, which seeing the sun brightly in the sky told Shadow it was probably already noon. She let her eyes stare into San's eyes. Tearful ruby red eyes met black eyes with white pupils. He slowly knelt down in front of her.

"You didn't answer your phone, you weren't at your house, you really scared me", Sans said to her cupping her face and wiping away a few tears.

Shadow pulled out her phone and stared at the missed calls and all the messages from a terrified Sans. Her face didn't change she just let her eyes fall back onto his. SHe looked so sad and empty.

"Grillby told me what happened this morning. I figured it wasn't going to sit well with you but walking all the way here from Grillby's… that's a long walk, Shad."

"I know", her raspy voice responded. He could tell she was dehydrated by the sound of her voice. She sounded absolutely awful.

Sans picked her up and opened his door. What should have been hard was easy with Sans using his magic to open up the door. He brought her upstairs and into his room.

"Get some rest you look exhausted, you'll feel better after some shut eye", Sans told her.

She reached her arm out to him, "Don't leave me please?"

Sans sighed and crawled into his bed next to her. They both laid there for a time but soon enough Sans wrapped his arms around her waist. Sans wasn't really tired and after thirty minutes of laying there he realized neither was Shadow.

"Do you want water?"

Shadow nodded in response.

"Alright let's get you some water", Sans got up and held his hand for her to grab.

She grabbed his hand and he started leading her out of the room. Sans raised an eyebrow when she refused to let go of his hand but left it alone when he saw the look on her face. She still looked so fragile, it was surprising how much a death of a stranger affected her. Soon the two were down the stairs and in the kitchen getting water. Sans and Shadow then sat on the couch and talked for a while, and by talk I mean listen to her tell Sans about how she felt about the situation.

"After that mob yesterday I thought I fixed everything. Why did someone die anyway?"

"Shad, people kill each other all the time, it could have been for many reasons, not purely because they were a monster", Sans responded with a gentle voice.

"I know that…" Shadow sighed, "I just thought no one was going to have to die this time."

"This time?" Sans questioned.

"Huh, I dunno why I said that. There wasn't a last time right? I dunno it feels like the Markus thing all over again."

Sans nodded and started to wonder if that game had any fact to it, other than basic stuff. Was there a distortion in the timeline? And was Shadow causing it? Sans frowned a bit at her after a while, "Do you think the game has any truth to it?"

"You're talking about the timelines right?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Maybe, if so though why don't we remember? We just have these feelings like things have happened before but we can't quite figure what it was", Shadow frowned.

"Maybe something really terrible happened that it's best if we don't remember it?"

"Maybe", Shadow seemed to come back to life a little.

"SANS! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HOME!" A loud voice shouted as the door opened.

"Heya Paps, have a good day at school", Sans asked walking out of the kitchen with Shadow close behind. "WHY YES BUT EVERYDAY IS MAGNIFICENT WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS AROUND!"

"Hey Paps." Shadow waved.

"OH HUMAN SHADOW! IT IS NICE TO SEE YOU, ARE YOU HERE ABOUT YOUR CAR?"

"Although I'd like it back, just let me know when your car is out of the shop, okay?" Shadow smiled, "I'm actually here to see Sans."

"AHHH I SEE, I WILL MAKE SURE TO LET YOU KNOW ABOUT THE CAR AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. WHY DID YOU WANNA SEE MY LAZY BROTHER THOUGH?" Papyrus asked.

"Because I enjoy his company." Sans blushed a little when she said that.

"Heh, you too Shad", Sans replied.

This time it was Shadow's turn to blush as she stared at the man in front of her. The two held each other's gazes for a bit before turning away. This didn't go unnoticed but Papyrus.

"WHY WERE YOU STARING AT EACH OTHER?"

"Uh… I like his face?" Shadow responded with a blush.

"WHAT ABOUT HIS FACE DID YOU LIKE SHADOW?", Papyrus started to smirk which made Shadow think he wasn't as clueless as he was letting on.

"I'm not going to grace that with a response Paps", Shadow frowned.

"DARN SO CLOSE!"

"Close to what bro?"

"NOTHING!" With that Papyrus ran up to his room and slammed the door shut.

Shadow and Sans looked at each other and knew what Papyrus was hinting at. After a moment they both started to blush, "You like my face huh?"

"Liking your face has nothing to do with the matter at hand you know."

Sans smirked a little, "Sure Shad, I'll believe that for now, but even though you're not a skeleton I can see right through you."

Shadow frowned when he used her own joke against her, but soon got back on topic, "What do you think these feelings mean?"

"What the ones you have for me?" Sans winked.

"No, the ones that give us bad feelings", Shadow brushed him off to get back on topic, "Like at the mob I felt like something bad was going to happen to you so I gave that speech to calm everyone down. I was really surprised when it worked. People were apologizing for their rudeness. It was strange as if we changed fate."

Sans paused and thought of when he found Shadow half dead on the floor, he felt like he's found her actually dead before. A flash of her hanging before him shot through his head. He held his head in his hands as he tried to wash the image away with anything he could. Puppies, kittens, Shadow's alive and well face, all of this flashed through his mind.

Shadow hurried next to him and touched his shoulder in concern, "Sans are you okay?"

"I feel like I remembered something from the past, it's pretty haunting. You can say I left you hanging." Sans joked bitterly.

Shadow didn't laugh this time. She just hugged him close to her. The two sat like that for a long while. They heard an occasional, "NYEHEHE", from upstairs but other than that it was silent as the two sat in each other's comfort.

Papyrus came down a little later, "HUMAN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS GOING TO COOK YOU DINNER!"

Shadow giggled a little at him, "Okay Paps, thank you!"

Papyrus happily trotted into the kitchen and got to work has Shadow and Sans sat on the couch simply enjoying the other's presence.

"Do you think things will go well now?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know Shad, maybe? Maybe not? I feel like it's better already though." Sans responded.

"I see, I hope it is better. I pray no more death has to come our way."

"I hope the same Shad", Sans put his arm around the girl and pulled her close. Shadow didn't know why but she felt immense comfort in his arms. She felt fairly contented.

"DINNER IS SERVED!" Papyrus yelled from the kitchen.

The two went in and a happier topic of school was brought up. Turns out though it wasn't too happy.

"YES, THESE FRIENDS OF MINE WERE PUSHING AND SHOVING AND CALLING ME COOL NAMES LIKE; MONSTER SCUM, AND MONSTER FAG AND SUCH. WHAT INTERESTING NAMES, RIGHT?" Papyrus explained to then rather merrily.

Shadow looked outraged at such a thing while Sans looked ready to kill. His pupils vanished just leaving an empty soulless void in his eyes. Shadow caught this and frown more. She knew he was pissed just wasn't sure what to do.

"Paps sweety, they're not your friends. They're what we humans call bullies. They don't wanna be your friend, they just want to see you upset. I'm glad you're not letting it get to you though." Shadow said putting a hand on Papyrus's shoulder.

"THEY'RE NOT? WHAT DOES FAG AND SCUM MEAN THEN?" Papyrus asked with a confused look on his face.

Sans looked really upset but still started to explain it, "Scum is them basically calling you trash and fag is short for faggot, which is a rude term used towards gay people like Mettaton."

Papyrus nodded at him and frowned a bit, "WHAT DO I DO THEN? EVERYONE DOES IT TO ME. THE OTHER DAY WE WERE PLAY FIGHTING AND THEY ACTUALLY HURT ME A LITTLE."

"They what?" Sans said, his left eye started to glow blue.

Papyrus looked a little scared and his words came out shaky and quiet, "Th-they hurt me…"

"We're going down to the school tomorrow and I'm going to have a word with the principal. If they're not careful you could actually die! This is unacceptable!" Sans fumed.

Shadow touched his arm only to have his harsh glare turned on her. She cringed away immediately after that. Sans' pupils returned and his gaze softened, "Sorry Shad."

She shook her head telling him she understood and not to worry. Soon after this dinner ended. Papyrus went back to his room and Sans teleported Shadow home.

"Let me know how it goes tomorrow okay?" Shadow said.

"Actually, I'm telling Grillby that you'll be at work late tomorrow. I need to you come with, you'll stop me from getting out of hand." Sans said with a frown on his usually smirking face.

"Okay Sans, tell him I'll be in by twelve." Sans nodded at her and vanished. Soon enough Shadow turned in for the night with worries about what tomorrow would bring.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The Case of Papyrus and the Followers

The next morning Shadow woke up and got ready to go back to school. It was a weird thought but she knew it was for Papyrus. It didn't stop her from looking nice though. She threw on a simple black dress that looked nice but not too nice. It was something that could be worn on a casual date. By the time she finished her hair and makeup Sans had appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello Shad", Sans greeted.

"Hey Sans", Shadow responded.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm good to go", Shadow responded.

Sans grabbed her hand and the two vanished from her small apartment. They appeared in front of a really nice looking school but soon enough Shadow realized something, "Is this Imperial High?"

"Yes it, why?" Sans questioned.

"This is my high school, I went to school here. I know the principle here, he's a very kind old man. I'm sure he'll help us." Shadow said with a soft smile.

"I hope so, or else he's gonna have a bad time…" Sans' left eye flashed blue.

Shadow put a hand on his shoulder and he seemed to calm down a little, "Let's start with talking to him first. Okay?"

Sans nodded and the two went into the school. Shadow led him to the front office, "Hello, I'm Shadow Knight and this is Sans Skeleton. We're here to talk to the principal about Papyrus Skeleton in regards to bullying."

"Bullying? I didn't realize there was a problem like that. We strive for a friendly atmosphere for all students, monsters and humans alike." The receptionist said.

Shadow nodded, "So may we see ?"

She nodded at Shadow and showed them the way to his office, "He should be free right now."

"Thank you so much."

"Hello?" Sans called out when they entered the office. An old man turned around. He was wearing a nice dress shirt with a tie and some slacks. He was losing his hair it seemed, seeing that the top part of his head was bald.

"Why hello there", he said, his voice was calm and sweet, "What can I do for you?"

He didn't seem to mind the fact that Sans was a monster at all, "My younger brother Papyrus Skeleton has told me yesterday that he was getting bullied. He also reported that these bullies were actually trying to physically hurt him. This is unacceptable. He's a monster if he's too badly injured he can turn into dust. Even a single hit can kill him if thrown right."

"I'm so sorry I didn't know that something like this was happening at my school. I will have a word with those kids. He might be facing some racism no matter what we do though. I hope you understand I can only do so much before it's out of my hands. I do understand that he can't fight back. Your kind is still so new, everyone is looking for a reason to hate you all. I will do my very best in helping your brother. I'm sure Miss Knight here can testify that we do our absolute best protecting our students from such things."

"Oh , you remember me?" Shadow asked.

"How could I forget one of our brightest students, it seems that you're doing a lot better. Those cuts seemed to have healed nicely." He said sounding rather relieved.

Shadow nodded and turned to Sans, " was like a grandfather to me after my parents died. He did everything in his power to protect his students from things like bullying. This is a safe school. I'm sure this will be handled."

"If it's not those bullies will have a bad time. I don't care what happens to me all that matters to me right now is the well being of my brother." Sans said, his left eye sparking blue.

"I can't promise much but your brother will not die here. That is a promise I know I can keep." He said with a confident look on his face.

Sans nodded and the sparking stopped, "I'm placing my trust in you ."

"I hope to live up to expectations."

With that, the two bid farewell to the man and Sans took Shadow to work. The day went on normally from that point forward. The rest of the week was really calm as well, nothing amazing really happened. When Friday came around Shadow found herself with Sans at the bar again.

"How's Paps?" Shadow asked taking a sip of her gin.

"He's doing much better, is a man of his word. I'm glad you were right Shad." Sans replied.

"It's not that I'm right, I just really trust the man. He helped me when I was bullied, I don't know how he did it but when he saw the cuts on my arms and the pain in my eyes he stopped the bullies in their tracks." Shadow explained.

"Sounds like he's magic", Sans replied.

"That's rather possible, they can look completely human, so those that looked human probably avoided being sent underground. Therefore they mated with humans and made hybrids. It's possible that he is one of the rare hybrids."

"That's a very far stretch Shad, hybrids? We don't even know if monsters and humans can mate." Sans responded with a frown.

"I think they can", Shadow said getting up and drawing attention to herself.

Sans got up too, "You think, you don't know doll."

His voice was belittling as he spoke down to her.

"Don't belittle me, bucko!" She glared at the man and walked out of the bar. She turned around a bit to give him one last glare before storming off.

"Shit."

"Shit is right, you pretty much pissed off a carebear. I'm impressed old friend", Grillby smirked at Sans.

"I need to go after her", Sans said starting to head out.

"Better hurry, I saw some figures following her when she left!" Grillby shouted to Sans as he reached the door.

"Fuck!" Sans broken into a ran and plowed right through the hooded figures following Shadow and ended up practically running her over. His arms wrapped around her tightly as he held her to him. Within moments they were back at her apartment. Seems that Sans didn't want to take risks and teleported there.

"What the fuck Sans. Couldn't you see I needed space?" Shadow shouted at him.

"Fuck space! There were these hooded figures following you. I know we haven't known each other long but I can't stand the idea of you getting hurt." Sans replied with a pleading look on his face.

Shadow looked shocked at what he said. She had no idea he felt that way nor that she was being followed. She had a sneaking suspicion that they were harmless though, "Alright then, thank you, Sans."

"Can you forgive me? I really didn't mean to belittle you like that." Sans asked.

"I can, and I will Sansy~ but you gotta do something for me."

Sans gulped and brought out honey seemingly out of nowhere, "I feel like I'm in a sticky situation, I hope this ends up being a sweet deal. I honey think I deserve poor treatment." Sans replied trying to lessen his punishment with puns.

Shadow giggled, "Don't think puns will save you."

"Well, what do I have to do?" Sans asked.

"I dunno yet, I'll tell you when I come up with something." Shadow shrugged.

"Grillby knew you were getting followed", Sans said out of the blue.

Shadow looked confused at the sudden subject change but caught on quickly, "He did? He's the one who told you?"

"Yeah, but he told me as I was going to chase after you. He was right though, I plowed right through those hooded figures. I didn't see who it was but I found it weird that Grillby knew about them. It's even weirder that he didn't tell me about it till they left." Sans said with a frown.

"That is pretty weird, I wonder why he would do something like that. Maybe he only realized after I left?"

"Maybe, I really hope that's it. Grillby is a good guy he wouldn't betray us."

"Betray?"

There was a knock at the door. Sans didn't get a chance to answer Shadow since she went to the door. Looking through it she saw the three hooded figures. Shadow didn't know why she did it but she opened the door. The three of them walked in and removed their hoods to revealing a guilty trio of Alphys, Papyrus, and Undyne.

"What?" Was all Sans and Shadow was able to say.

"Hey punks"

"HELLO HUMAN SHADY AND SANS!"

"Uhh hey there…"

"So Grillby was trying to scare me into hurrying after Shadow with you guys", Sans deadpanned.

"Hehe sorry, Sans and Shady we were kinda trying to figure out where you go every Friday night so we followed you. Then we saw you with Shadow and when she left we were trying to go after her and tell her to forgive you We couldn't let the ship sink!" Alphys blurted out.

Shadow and Sans both frowned as the three laughed nervously, "Wanna give them a bad time?"

"No, they were being innocent. No need to fight with them. How about we have another anime night and watch more Fairy Tail? Tomorrow morning till… let's say six?" Shadow chimmed.

"I SUPPOSE THAT IS A WORTHY PUNISHMENT FOR THE STALKERY THAT WE HAVE PARTAKEN IN!" Papyrus smiled at them.

"Good, see you all at ten. Now out of my apartment. Go home, guys." Shadow shooed everyone out.

"So Sans, wanna pick me up from here at seven for our date?" Shadow smiled brightly.

"Uh sure", Sans looked taken back by how confident Shadow sounded and acted.

"Good, see you at ten, we're going to your place, of course, let the others know for me. Goodnight." Shadow kissed his cheek then pushed him out as well.

"Geez what a night, I really need some sleep." Shadow started getting ready for bed excited for what tomorrow will bring.

Sans, however, was still standing at the door dumbfounded by Shadow's actions. He was rather worried about what his punishment might be.

 **Pikachulover66 here, sorry for the slow filler chapter, things will get somewhere next chapter, probably.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fithteen**

A Date Under the Stars

The next morning Shadow got up and went out the door in her pajamas. Then she realized she can't get to the Skeleton's house without help since Papyrus still had her car. One phone call later she found herself staring at Sans. His hair was all messy since he just rolled out of bed, he also had on flannel pajama pants but no shirt. Shadow stared at his six pack once again and started to blush.

"Shadow why are you blushing?" Sans yawned as he said that, rubbing at his eyes a little.

"You seem to be missing something Gray", Shadow said comparing Sans to the character Gray from Fairy Tail. Gray had a bad habit of taking off his clothes at random.

Sans looked down and let out a small "oh" and looked back at her, "I forgot my shirt. At least I remembered my pants."

"You sleep in just underwear?" Shadow asked her face getting more red.

Sans winked at her and laughed at how she was staring at him, "See something you like?"

"Shut up and take me over there", Shadow frowned.

Sans laughed at her again and walked over to her. Her anger was quickly erased by how close he was to her. He then wrapped his arms around her purposely holding her close to him. All he really needed to do was hold her hand but her reaction made this so much better. He was watching her face get more red and slowly started to lean down his lips getting dangerously close to hers. Suddenly they were at his house and he let go of her and walked to the kitchen.

"Want anything to eat?"

"Fucking asshole!"

"I'm sorry we don't have any "fucking asshole" here."

"Oh fuck off!"

"Why do you wanna watch or something? That's pretty dirty Shad."

"You know what I mean, and I'll have eggs", she muttered the last part.

"See was that so hard?" Sans was smirking at Shadow's reaction to everything he was doing.

This was a nice change of pace for him. He was happy that things were starting to go well. After all the drama it was nice to just have some fun. He knew he was really pissing Shadow off but she'd forgive him. He felt like today was going to be a nice relaxing day.

Sans started making eggs for him, Papyrus and Shadow. While he was doing that Shadow decided to take a seat on the couch. Right as she sat down a rather loud voice boomed from upstairs.

"GOOD MORNING SANS!" Papyrus shouting running down the stairs, "IT'S ODD TO SEE YOU UP SO EARLY THOUGH. YOU'RE UP EARLIER THAN ME!"

"Hey Paps!" Shadow chimed.

Papyrus paused and raised an eyebrow, "DON'T TELL ME IT WAS SHADOW THAT WOKE YOU UP!"

Sans winked, "You caught me bro, Shadow called and woke me up this morning."

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT YOU DIDN'T WAKE UP ON YOUR OWN. I HAVE TO WAKE YOU UP EVERY MORNING!"

"Oh you do?" Shadow asked.

"YES SANS IS JUST A BAG OF LAZYBONES! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW'D HE GET ON WITHOUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS AROUND!"

Sans chuckled a bit at Papyrus, "Lazybones huh Paps? Does that mean I need to put more backbone into it?"

"SANS! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE PUNS?"

"But bro your smiling."

"I AM AND I HATE IT!"

Shadow was giggling at the two fighting. Soon after that Sans served them their eggs. After giving Sans their thanks they dug in.

"Wow Sans, I didn't know you could cook." Shadow said with a small smile.

Sans raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh what would make you think that?"

"You just don't seem like the cooking type."

"What does the cooking type seem like?" Sans asked backing Shadow into a corner with her words.

"Uhhh I dunno", Shadow responded with a frown knowing that she lost this battle.

Sans just smirked at her and the rest of breakfast went by quickly.

"BROTHER THERE'S SOMETHING THAT'S BEEN BOTHERING ME!"

"What's that Paps?"

"WHERE IS YOUR SHIRT?"

Sans froze, "Shit I really am Gray!"

Shadow bursted out laughing. After that Sans ran up stairs to put on a shirt and his blue fluffy hoodie. Right when we came back downstairs the doorbell rang. He let in Undyne and Alphys.

"Heya punks!"

"H-hello there everyone."

"Hey guys! How are you?" Shadow grinned as she hugged both Undyne and Alphys.

"We're good punk, you look well.",Undyne said patting Shadow on the back.

"I've been feeling better as of late so yeah I think I've been well." Shadow smiled brightly.

Soon enough the five of them sat down and started watching Fairy Tail. They watched it late into the day, around four they finally stopped. They got through about a season by the end of their binge watching. Undyne and Alphys were ranting and raving about how amazing it was. Juvia was finally introduced and Alphys was shipping her and Gray really hard. Undyne was getting ready excited over what the next arc would bring fighting wise. All in all everything went well during the anime day.

After Sans brought Shadow home to get ready for their date. Shadow had no idea what to wear. Soon enough though she figured something out. She grabbed out a dress that was black with a red rose pattern on it. She quickly did her make up and made her ruby red eyes stand out. Her eyelids were covered in dark eyeshadow attracting a lot of attention to them. After that she pulled her hair into the same ponytail and added a black rose hair clip to her cherry red hair. She threw on her rose heels and sat down on the couch to wait for Sans. During this time she started on her homework. When seven finally rolled around Shadow was ready to go on that date.

"Hey Shad", Sans' smooth voice called out when he appeared in front of her.

"Hiya Sans", Shadow chirped.

"Ready for our date? You look rather stunning if I don't say so myself."

Shadow giggled and gave him a nod and a thanks. Soon enough he had grabbed her hand and teleported her to a new place. It was glowing blue everywhere and Shadow instantly knew where they were.

"Waterfall?"

"In the game yes, but in actuality it's called Echo Falls", Sans said looking around, "It's the most beautiful place in the Underground as you call it."

"What is it actually called?" Shadow asked.

"Underworld, because we are cast away souls", Sans replied with a far away look, "I never knew the sun before we got freed by the seven souls. Although lives were lost in the process it was worth it. I still mourn for those that died though. In fact a lot of them were either buried for had their dust spread out here. The graveyard is a ways off but this is where our dead rest."

Shadow was silent as she took everything in. She slowly walked to the water, taking off her heels she stuck her feet in, enjoying the coolness of the water. It was practically glowing as were the flowers around her. Looking up she saw sparkling rocks that looked like the stars. It was a magical sight.

Sans walked up next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Do you like it?"

"I love it", Shadow responded lost in the scenery.

Soon enough the two sat at the water, letting their feet dangle in it. The cool water was calming as was the atmosphere the place gave off. Shadow found herself leaning onto Sans just listening to the water and enjoying each other's company. They didn't feel the need to say anything. It was just quiet and simple for them. This relaxing feeling was enough for the two. It felt like they spent hours sitting like that. However, someone started to approach them.

"My god, a soul of empathy", a voice called out. His voice sounded old and wise.

Shadow and Sans looked at the source of the noise only to find an old man with glasses on. He also had a turtle shell on his back. Shadow quickly figured out that he was a monster, an old monster at that.

"How did you…?" Shadow muttered out.

"I've developed a good sense of what souls humans possess over the years. I stayed underground because the lights of all those souls are too bright for my old eyes. You're soul is very rare, and very legendary." The old turtle monster told Shadow.

"What's your name sir?" Shadow asked.

"Gerson", he reponsed.

"You were Undyne's old teacher weren't you?" Sans asked.

"That I was, she was always looking for trouble." He said chuckling.

"You can say that again.", Sans said with his own laugh.

Shadow felt a little left out and tugged on Sans' shirt. He looked at her and saw her small frown. He figured he was being a little rude, "Sorry, we're on a date right now actually."

"Oh really? A human and a monster, what a world, what a thing to see." He said looking astonished.

"I hope this isn't always the case. I would hope for humans and monsters to get along better in the future." Shadow said, her eyes holding both sadness and hope.

"I'd hope the same young one. Now, I'll leave you kids to your date. Good luck Shadow, you'll need it." Garson said, Shadow had no idea how he knew her name but she left it alone.

Soon Garson was out of sight and it was just Shadow and Sans again. The two resumed their date and spent the rest of the time laying among the glowing blue flowers and staring up at the shimmering ceiling of the cave they were in.

"They're like stars!" Shadow exclaimed to Sans. Her eyes glittering like the rocks above them.

"We always thought the same, however we didn't know what the stars actually looked like, It was a guess. Our great grandparents were the ones who said they looked like stars. When my father was alive he told me about the stars and the stories that they brought. Papyrus and I had always wanted to see the stars after hearing those stories. We'd come here for hours and stare at the ceiling talking about the stars and things we'd like to see someday. I wish my father lived long enough to see the real night sky." Sans said with a far away look in his eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking what was your father's name?" Shadow asked.

"His name is Gaster."

"So the game was right in that regard." Shadow muttered out.

"The game never really said that he was our father, fans just assumed that." Sans corrected.

"True but they got the name right." Shadow chimed in.

"That they did", Sans replied and grabbed Shadow's hand, "I should take you home now, it's starting to get late."

Shadow nodded and furthered his point with a yawn, "I had a really good time."

"I did too."

Sans teleported the two back to her home and started to lean down, "May I?"

Shadow put a finger against his lips, "Not yet cowboy."

"Cowboy?" Sans questioned.

He was only met with giggling in response. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek, "Goodnight Shad." With that he vanished into thin air leaving Shadow alone to her thoughts and homework.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

First Beach Day of the Year!

The weekend had past, Shadow turned in her homework online and started taking her finals for her classes. It was almost summer and Shadow was excited for a break from school and beach days on the weekend. She came into work humming a happy tune on Monday morning.

"Why good morning Shadow, I see you're in a happy mood", Grillby said with a smile.

"That I am!" Shadow chirped, "I just finished all my finals today and I'm totally excited to have my first beach day this summer!"

"I see you wanna have a beach day? Being a fire elemental I stay away from water. I do know a fun group of people that'd love to join you for a beach day."

"Oh you do? My parents never wanted me to go to the beach alone cause I got lost out there once. I have to have a water buddy with me." Shadow said with a smile.

"I can see that. How about since you've done such good work as of late I'll get the group together for you. Be free Saturday at twelve. They'll pick you up then." Grillby winked and smiled at her.

"You got it boss! Thank you." Shadow then started getting to work.

The week went by smoothly, however, she didn't hear from Sans at all. That made her a little sad but she figured he was busy. They might be dating but he wasn't her boyfriend. Friday came around and Sans strolled into Grillby's.

"Heya Shad", he greeted hugging her from behind.

Shadow who was cleaning the tables was startled by his sudden entrance. "Here for your weekly drink?"

"I was just gonna get dinner tonight. I have things to do tomorrow."

"Ah so do I. I'm going to have my first beach day of the year tomorrow." Shadow said excitedly.

"You like the beach huh?" Sans asked.

"That I do, I just love watching the waves and dancing in them." Shadow said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Sans laughed a bit and led them both to the bar, "Two orders of burg Grillbs."

Shadow giggled at the way he said that and kept going on about the beach. Sans kept dropping puns about the ocean and soon enough it was later into the night.

"Before I wave goodbye", Shadow chuckled at his pun, "Let me walk you home.

With that Shadow and Sans linked arms and they were on their way to her house. It was a quiet walk, the two didn't seem to have much to say to each other. Their arms were linked together and Shadow leaned into Sans slightly. A small blush was coating her cheeks as she glanced at him from time to time out of the corner of her eyes.

They were almost there when Shadow finally said something, "What are you doing tomorrow anyways? You never told me."

"Maybe if you're lucky you'll find out." Sans winked.

"Oh really now?" Shadow smiled.

"Yes, really, now I believe this is your stop." Sans gestured to her apartment door.

"Why yes, it is", she smiled and pecked his cheek, "Goodnight Sans."

"Goodnight Shadow", with that he disappeared.

Shadow sighed and opened her door and got herself ready for bed. The next morning she was rudely awakened by a phone call.

"HUMAN! I HAVE STOLEN SANS' PHONE SO I CAN WAKE YOU UP AND MAKE SURE YOU'RE READY!" Papyrus yelled from the phone.

"Why's that Paps?" Shadow asked.

"BECAUSE IT'S OUR BEACH DAY!"

"Paps you weren't supposed to tell her", Sans voice chimed from the background.

Shadow giggled at the two, "I'll see you soon boys."

She hung up and started getting ready. She tied her hair up into a ponytail and got on her bikini. It was a black bikini top with a black skirt. She spun around in the mirror and gathered her things. Right then her house was filled with noise.

"HELLO SHADY!"

"Hey punk!"

"H-hello Shadow."

"Heya Shad."

Shadow turned around to be greeted by Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys. "Hello everyone!"

Shadow grinned at the group and glomped Sans, "To the beach?"

Sans smiled and nodded at her and everyone held on to Sans. Soon enough he teleported everyone to the beach. Shadow immediately dropped her things threw on some sunblock and ran straight to the water. Everyone watched her go. Papyrus soon ran in after as did Undyne. Sans and Alphys simply watched from the shore.

"S-shadow seems to really like the ocean huh?" Alphys looked at Sans.

Sans' face was slightly blue as he stared at Shadow. Alphys raised an eyebrow then realization struck her.

"So, what's going on with y-you and Shadow?" She asked with a smile.

"We've been on a few dates." Sans replied.

"You've what?! So you do like her?" Alphys looked dumbfounded.

"I mean if I didn't I wouldn't have taken her to waterfall." Sans raised an eyebrow at her.

"You took her to waterfall?!" Alphys shouted in shock.

"Alf, I just said that. I realize I'm the bone head but at least pay attention", Sans smirked.

Alphys frowned at the man and went to watching her love romp around in the water. She wasn't quite sure where that beach ball they were playing with came from though.

"Hey punk!" Undyne yelled to Shadow, "Catch!"

Undyne threw the beach ball and it smacked Shdow right in the head. She fell backwards into the water. She quickly reappeared moments later with the beach ball in hand.

"That was dirty Undyne, you aimed for my face!" Shadow grinned playfully as she aimed for Undyne's face and threw the ball. It bounced off her face and landed in her hands.

"Oh punk you shouldn't have thrown that at my face!" Undyne started laughing as she threw it at Shadow again. Shadow quickly dodged the ball and tossed it back at her.

Sans and Alphys watched as they played beach dodgeball with Papyrus on the sidelines cheering for both girls.

"Bro pick one to cheer for!" Sans shouted out to Papyrus.

"BUT I WANT THEM BOTH TO WIN!" Papyrus shouted.

"Paps that's not how it works!"

"WELL I'LL CHEER FOR UNDYNE AND YOU CHEER FOR SHADOW THEN!"

"Alright Paps!" Sans smiled and followed that up with, "Win Shad!"

Shadow turned and looked at Sans and got hit upside the head with the beach ball sending her flying a little and straight into the water. As comical as that was it was enough for Sans to take of his white shirt and charge in there with his blue wave swim trunks. Once he got to Shadow she got up and rubbed her head, "That's not playing fair!"

"Then don't stop and drool at your boyfriend!" Undyne yelled.

Shadow flushed red and threw the ball hard enough to knock her down, "We're just dating! He's not my boyfriend yet!"

Sans flushed blue when she said yet. He was glad she wanted things to go that way though. "Hey Shad mine if Paps and I join? Paps and I versus you and Undyne?"

Shadow looked at Undyne and Papyrus. After they shrugged and got into to the proper placement Shadow guessed the answer was yes. Before the game started though Undyne high fived Shadow, "Nice throw punk, let's beat them up!"

Shadow smirked and nodded getting ready with the beach ball, she immediately threw it as hard as she could at Papyrus. She watched him fall with delight but Sans got the ball and used this blue magic to throw it back at Shadow. After getting hit really hard in the face she fell over. It was pretty clear that he got her good. She sat up rubbing her head and glared at him.

"Don't use magic! That's cheating for those who can't use it!" She shouted and Undyne nodded with agreeance.

"You have Undyne on your team!" Sans retorted.

"So? You're both male, which means your both stronger than me." Shadow glared.

"SHADY HAS A POINT BROTHER!" Papyrus chimed in.

"Fine… No magic." Sans huffed.

Shadow smiled and aimed for Sans' face and threw it as hard as she could. She watched happily as he fell over. Shadow wasn't super strong but she was determined to knock him over. Sans got back up and threw the ball at Undyne, she actually caught it and threw it at Papyrus. This went back and forth for quite a while. The four were laughing well Alphys watched them all play with a smile as she just enjoyed the view and the sun.

Soon it was getting late and their beach day drew to a close. Everyone was laughing as how much fun they had. "Hey who wants to go to Grillby's after we shower and change?"

"A-actually we can't, Mettaton is going to be having another function next weekend and we're helping plan it tomorrow." Alphys said with a frown.

"Awww okay, who's invited to it?" Shadow asked.

"Everyone of course, I hope you have another dress punk!" Undyne said.

Shadow paled a little when she said another dress, "Looks like I'm going dress shopping at Goodwill!"

"Why do you shop there? There's better places to get dresses." Alphys said.

"I like it."

"Punk, Mettaton can totally hook you up with a dress if you'd like." Undyne winked.

"Really? When should I go over?" Shadow asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow?" Alphys suggested.

"But you're planning the party."

"Punk, the dresses are apart of the party!"

Shadow was taken aback from Undyne's willingness to wear a dress but didn't question it.

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow at…?"

"Eight", both Alphys and Undyne said together.

Shadow nodded and looked to Sans to take them home. Sans for some reason took her home last, "I wanted to ask you something really quick."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Wanna go together to the party?" Sans flushed blue.

Shadow's face started to match her hait as she shyly nodded, " Sure."

Sans smiled at her and gave her a peck on the cheek before vanishing.

"Why isn't he my boyfriend yet?" Shadow wondered out loud.

With that Shadow made herself dinner and started drawing out some characters and scenery for a game she wanted to make. It was to be set on another planet. She didn't know what to call it yet but had two characters down, a dragon spirit named Ryuu and a albino bear spirit named Lucas. Shadow spent a lot of time doing that before going to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

It Has Begun

Shadow took a quick shower since she took a longer one last night after the beach and got ready for the day. She slipped on some black heels and ran out the door. Her pretty flowy white skirt was blowing in the wind. She held it down and was thankful that her black tank top was tighter on her. When she got to the parking lot she realized something.

"Paps still has my car… Shit!" Shadow exclaimed looking pissed off.

She quickly called Sans, "Shad, you gotta stop waking me up like this."

His tired rough voice made Shadow blush a bit but she was too pissed off to really care, "I don't have a car Sans."

"Oh, one moment, let me get clothes on and I'll be right there", with that he hung up. Shadow walked back to her apartment to find Sans waiting for her, "Where were you?"

"The parking lot…" She replied with a frown.

Sans tried not to laugh at her and took her hand, "To Alphys' house?"

Shadow nodded and with that they were there. Sans waved and winked then vanished into thin air. Shadow knocked on the door to be let in. She found that Mettaton opened the door again. He saw her and gasped in joy and immediately dragged her inside. Shadow was confused but went with it anyways.

"Darling we must get you the perfect dress. I happen to have quite the selection of dresses!" Mettaton purred.

"Why though?" Shadow asked confounded on how a robot would have a bunch of dresses.

"Oh, I have them for fun, I love to shop for cute things and you never know when someone like you per say will need a dress." Mettaton practically sang as he dragged Shadow to his room.

It was very pink. Shadow didn't say anything about it but she looked around the room with silent amazement. He also had a walk in closet that he strutted into too. Shadow followed him close behind. She found herself in a room filled to the brim with dresses.

"Okay darling wait here I'll pick out a few dresses for you." Mettaton said walking further into his closet.

Shadow waited for a few minutes and soon enough she saw Mettaton running over with a dress covered in roses. Mettaton simply threw it at her and shut the closet door. Shadow figured that he wanted her to try it on and started undressing. Soon she was in the dress. She stood in the full length mirror that was in the closet and had to admit it was a really pretty dress. The dress was short and silky, it had a fluffy skirt and a tight top part, it was also a sweetheart cut. The base color was black and it had a beautiful rose design adorning it. She spun around a little and had to admit she really liked it. Mettaton knocked on the door and Shadow told him to come in.

"Darling you look amazing!" Mettaton sang. Shadow looked and saw Undyne and Alphys there too.

"Punk that dress looks good on you!"

"W-wow Shady you look really nice!"

Shadow flushed red, "Oh thank you."

With that they started talking about the party and what would happen at it. Looks like Blooky was going to be DJing again. Other than that this one was going to focus mostly on drinking and dancing. Shadow was pretty excited for next Saturday which was the day of the party. Soon enough they were done planning and they were sitting down for lunch.

"Shady d-do you have a date?" Alphys asked.

"I actually do, Sans asked me yesterday when he took me home." Shadow smiled.

"R-really? Is he your boyfriend yet?"

"No not yet."

"Wow punk he needs to get his act together", Undyne said.

"Oh it's fine. We haven't even kissed yet. I'm happy to take this nice and slow."

"W-well if you're happy like this I guess it's fine", Alphys said with a nervous smile.

Shadow smiled back and they ate the rest of their food in peace. Right after lunch Shadow called Sans to take her home.

"Hey Shad wanna watch a movie at my place?" Sans asked.

"A movie? Um, okay sure." Shadow replied nervously.

Sans teleported Shadow to his home and then put on a lame scary movie. It didn't take long for Shadow to end up on his lap and for her screams to fill the house. Sans was holding back his laughter because they were watching Scary Movie One. He had no idea how Shadow could be possibly scared. By the time the movie ended she was hiding her face in his chest.

"It's over now Shad." Sans smirked.

"I know", She replied.

"Are you going to get off?" He asked.

"Nope, too comfy."

His smirk turned into a smile as he wrapped his arms around her. The two sat there for awhile till, "BROTHER IT IS ME THE GREAT PAPYRUS, I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE STORE WITH INGREDIENTS FOR THESE THINGS CALLED RAVIOLIS."

"That's nice Paps, going to try new things?" Sans asked.

'YES! I'M EVEN GOING TO FOLLOW THIS THING CALLED A RECIPE!" Papyrus said proudly.

"That's pretty cool."

"I KNOW!" Papyrus exclaimed with pride.

Shadow was giggling softly and turned to Papyrus from Sans' lap, "Hey Paps!"

"OH SHADOW! HELLO! I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE." Papyrus said.

Shadow simply smiled at him, "Yeah sorry about that."

"WELL I'LL LEAVE YOU AND SANS BE WHILE I GO COOK DINNER. WOULD YOU LIKE TO EAT WITH US SINCE YOU'RE ALREADY HERE?" Papyrus asked.

"Sure Paps", Shadow replied.

"YAY!" Papyrus cheered.

Soon enough Shadow joined Papyrus in the kitchen and helped him cook. After about an hour dinner was ready and served.

"Thanks for the grub guys." Sans said and he dug in, "This is pretty good!"

Shadow and Papyrus smiled at each other and high fived. After dinner Sans took Shadow home and she working on her game more. Her work week was uneventful, she didn't really see any of her friends. She was concerned about the new humans coming in. They had to ask serval to leave. They called Shadow names like whore and monster lover. She didn't really take offence to the last one.

"Sir I have to ask you to leave." Shadow said to the latest asshole that walked through the door.

"Oh, the monster fucker doesn't wanna share any of her precious monsters!" He yelled in her face.

"Get out now." Was all she said as she pointed to the door. The man punched her in the face and walked out the door. Shadow was knocked down and had a huge bruise on her cheek.

"What was his name?" Grillby asked lowly. His hair turned into an angry red as he asked Shadow.

"Ryan Rogers", Shadow replied seeing the name on his I.D. when he asked for liquor.

Grillby nodded and went to call the police. Soon enough they arrived and took Shadow's statement. She decided to press charges and got that guy on probation. He was caught with in the same day since he was on foot and drunken. Shadow knew she opened a can of worms but she was hoping this would cause people to think twice about attacking anyone in this fine rest of the week was quiet and she quickly found herself on Friday. The rather large bruise on her face was mostly faded now, she guessed the guy didn't punch that hard.

Sans walked in and saw Shadow's cheek, "Who the fuck did this to you?"

Sans' voice was dark and scary causing Shadow to flinch, "Sans! Uhh he's on probation now. I pressed charges against him."

Sans nodded, he still looked pissed off but softened his expression for Shadow's sake, "ALright Shad, as long as you're okay. I should really be punch that asshole in the face though.."

Shadow smiled at him knowing that he cared, "I know. Wanna have a few drinks?"

Sans nodded at her and sat with her at the bar. They were relaxing when another brick flew through the window.

"Why on Fridays before parties?!" Shadow shouted looking pissed off. She downed her drink and marched up to the brick and picked it up. This time she read it out loud, "You didn't listen to our warnings. You've made a grave mistake. Here's a warning from us to you leave or you'll be like the mother of Monster Kid!"

Shadows eyes widened as a bag of ash was thrown into the room. The room went silent and Grillby called the police. A terrible crime had been committed. The police showed up and took the ash. Telling everyone that they will find out if this really is Monster Kid's mother. The police took statements again and headed off to find the perpetrator.

Everyone was silent. Even if it wasn't Monster Kid's mom it was still a monster that died. "Those fucking monster, how dare they kill that poor soul."

Everyone turned to Shadow as she said this, "If anyone is a monster it's them. We need not sink to their levels. We will stay proud and strong. If we fight back more will die. We must wait this out. A war won't solve anything."

"Who do you think you are?" A monster with dog ears and a tail stood up. His hair was gray and he had a hunting knife strapped to his leg, "Frisk?"

"No, I'm Shadow Knight. I might not be the Frisk you need but I can do my best to fix this problem!" Shadow shouted out.

"Ha!" The man said, "Only the one with the soul of empathy can do that!"

"Well your in luck. Sans do it!", Shadow nodded at Sans.

Sans took in a breath pulled out Shadow's soul. A pure white light appeared in the room. "This is our chosen one, she is the soul of empathy."

The room went quiet and the man sat down. He had nothing to say anymore.

"So who do I think I am? I am the soul of empathy. Let me tell you something about monsters. It's not the outside that matters, it's the inside. We are all good souls from what I can tell. Let's not become the monsters they want us to be." Shadow ended her speech with a smile.

The room burst into applause and sat down and finished her drink in a single gulp, "Sans can you take me home?"

He nodded and teleported them back to her place. "That was really something. You've become our Frisk Shadow. What will you do?"

"I need to get on T.V. and I think I know someone who can help." Shadow smiled.

"Don't tell me its the bucket of bolts…"

"Sorry Sans."

"Fine but be careful, I'd hate to see you hurt. You're going to be a huge target. Honestly you shouldn't be living alone anymore. We have a spare room at our house, how about you move in with us. We'll charge three hundred for rent. It'll help us pay our mortgage off." Sans told her.

"I… I guess I can do that, we can start moving me on Sunday. I'll tell boss I need a week off to move." Shadow took out her phone to call Grillby.

"I'll take care of it, just let me stay here tonight. You shouldn't be alone."

"Alright. I need to get to bed now Sans." Shadow said backing out of the room and into hers.

"Gotcha, goodnight Shad."

"Night Sans."


	18. Halloween Bonus!

**Halloween Bonus**

Shadow had gotten back from her trip not to long ago and was excited to celebrate Halloween with her friends. They were going to have a party at her house. Well, where she and the Skeletons live. It wasn't going to be a huge thing just a small party with all of their friends. Shadow, Sans, and Papyrus had been prepping this for ages and it was finally time to have the party.

That night at around seven the doorbell rang.

"Hello dears." Toriel greeted when she walked through the door.

Toriel was wearing what looked to be a goddess costume. She wore a sparkling white robe with gold trim and had what looked to be a small crown on her head.

"Wow mom you look like a goddess!" Shadow commented.

"I should, I'm supposed to be the goddess of life." Toriel responded. She walked in followed by Chara, Asriel and Asgore.

Asgore was dressed as a christmas tree? Shadow didn't really know what to say except, "Dad you look, interesting."

"Thank you my dear Shadow. Tell me do you happen to have tea?" He asked sitting on the couch.

"Uh not today, we have soda though. Would you like some sprite?" Shadow asked with a smile.

"Sure, that would be great." Shadow nodded and grabbed the drink for the former king of monsters.

Chara and Asriel were playing around in the background, Asriel was an angel and Chara was the devil. Shadow, having played the games thought it was rather ironic that they were dressed like that.

Soon there was another knock on the door. Shadow opened it only to be greeted by a hug tackle from Undyne. "Heya punk!"

Undyne was dressed as a pirate, she even had a fake peg leg, and a captain's hat. She also had the captains jacket on. For some reason Shadow thought it was fitting when she took out her fake sword and bonked Papyrus on the head with it.

Papyrus was actually dressed the same. When asked why he simply said, "I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM ALREADY DRESSED UP AS THE BEST THING IMAGINABLE. ME OF COURSE! NYEHEHEHE!"

Of course his answer is what got him hit by the fake sword in the first place. "Punk, that doesn't count."

Papyrus waved her off and started up a conversation about Halloween. "THIS HUMAN HOLIDAY IS REALLY INTERESTING. EVERYONE SPENDS THE DAY BEING OTHER PEOPLE!"

"Um", Undyne looked stumped for words, "I suppose they do Papyrus."

While Undyne was trying to talk to Papyrus Alphys came in. She was wearing a Mew Mew Kissy Cutie cosplay. She looked really adorable in it too. Shadow rushed over to her and hugged her.

"Oh my god Alphys you look so cute right now!" Shadow exclaimed.

"O-oh thanks Shaddy!" Alphys said with a blush.

"That's from your favorite anime right? We should watch it together sometime since you watched Fairy Tail." Shadow chimed letting go of Alphys.

"Oh that would be really cool Shaddy, sure how about next anime night we all watch it?" She asked.

"I'm down for that and I'm sure that Papyrus and Sans won't mind", Shadow smiled.

The last person to show up practically broke the door down. "Hello lovelies! I know you couldn't have a party without me but I'm here now, the party can commence. I also brought Blooky."

"Heya Mettaton, Blooky", Shadow greeted giving them each a hug.

"Hey… Shadow…" Napstablook said.

"Hello darling!" Mettaton sang.

Napstablook was dressed as a ghost. He just had a sheet with eye holes over him. Seeing this caused Shadow to giggled a little.

"I see you put a lot of effort into your costume Blooky."

"Well… I didn't know what to dress up as… so I came up with this." He replied. Shadow thought he might be smiling but she couldn't tell with the sheet in the way.

Mettaton followed Papyrus' example but more extreme. He was wearing a cardboard box that was painted to look like him in his original form. It even had a little fake switch on the back.

"I see you and Papyrus have the same viewpoint on costumes." Sans said with a frown. The lights in his eyes disappeared with Mettaton's entrance and he had a slight look of discuss on his face after seeing his costume.

"BROTHER I THINK HIS COSTUME IS AMAZING, HE TOOK BEING YOURSELF TO A WHOLE NEW LEVEL!" Papyrus said.

Shadow came up behind Sans and wrapped her arms around him, "Sansy~ Don't mock your brother or Mettaton. If your good you can get a treat later."

Sans spun around and took the time to take in what Shadow was wearing again. She had on a short orange and white dress that hugged her curves nicely. On her head was a pair of fox ears and she also had on a fox tail. She was in black shiny high heels, she looked really hot that day. Sans' face turned bright blue knowing what Shadow was saying. The rest of the room gave them a knowing look, expect for Papyrus he just looked confused.

"LIKE CANDY?!"

"Uh, yes Papyrus, like candy." Shadow responded with a nervous smile.

"Shadow is pretty sweet like that", Sans winked at her causing Shadow's face to go red.

Toriel was holding back her laughs and the kids were making gagging noises. Papyrus was completely confused as to what was going on. However, he let it drop and moved on to talk to Mettaton. Sans glared at Mettaton but got pulled away by Shadow kissing him.

After that the party really got started, and by started this happened, "So what does everyone want to do?"

Shadow's question was met with, "How about trick or treating?"

Everyone stared at Asierl but decided it was a pretty good idea. With that everyone left the house in the care of Toriel and Asgore.

"Where to first guys?" Shadow asked somehow skipping in her heels.

"How about this house Shad?" Sans pointed at a rather abandon looking house.

"T-that doesn't look very safe", Alphys said looking rather worried.

Sans shrugged and walked into it. "Sans wait!"

It was too late by the time Shadow shouted at him he was already gone. With that the rest of the group followed in. Asriel was already tearing up.

It was very dark inside, cobwebs filled the place and in the distance a loud yell could be hear. A yell that sounded like Sans.

Undyne, Shadow, and Papyrus rushed ahead trying to find him. What they found wasn't pretty though. All they found was a pile of dust.

"BROTHER WHERE ARE YOU?" Papyrus shouted looking around.

Shadow and Undyne knew that Sans was gone though. Shadow was in too much of shock to say anything. Soon enough the rest of the group caught up seeing the dust they all gasped.

"Oh my god, we need to leave now!" Alphys yelled and she ran the other way.

Asriel followed after her, soon enough two screams could be heard. No one dared to look back, they already knew.

"Guys, this house is seriously dangerous. We need to get out now!" Shadow said.

"NOT WITHOUT MY BROTHER!" Papyrus said.

Shadow looked at him and nodded, "Alright let's keeps going."

Mettaton and Blooky decided to go back to the house to tell Asgore and Toriel. Sadly the last four heard their screams and knew that it was too late to go back.

The next one to vanish was Chara. A loud yelp was heard and the girl had vanished from their side. Shadow was holding onto Papyrus as to make sure they didn't get seperated. Undyne was fuming and looking for the person killing their friends.

Undyne started charging ahead again. A loud yell was heard followed by, "How dare you kill Alphys!"

When Shadow and Papyrus finally caught up all they were met with was dust. It seems that now Papyrus figured out what was happening.

"We need to leave", he said quietly.

"Paps… Are you sure?" Shadow asked.

She looked out ahead and saw a body laying there. She already knew it was Chara. Papyrus seemed to see it too. He told Shadow to stay there while he checked it out.

"Papyrus please don't leave me alone. I'm scared!" Shadow pleaded. Papyrus just shook his head and went over to Chara. Shadow had to stand there and watch someone turn him to dust. Before her eyes Papyrus vanished into thin air leaving Shadow all alone.

"Kill me." Shadow said.

"Kill me please! I can't live in a world without them. They're my family! You took them from me! Please just kill me next." Shadow fell to her knees.

She was all alone in this haunted house. When she looked up Chara's body was gone. Shadow sat there defiantly. She was waiting for the killer. Waiting for the killer to kill her.

The longer Shadow sat there the more sad she became. She started sobbing at the lost of everyone. The ones that really broke her though was Sans and Papyrus dying. Shadow can't live in a world without them.

"Dear?" Shadow looked up and saw Toriel, "That was a cruel prank of me to play."

"Prank?" Her voice cracked as she said it.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She could smell ketchup and what she would imagine snow to smell like. "Didn't think I'd actually die and leave you alone, right Shad?"

Instead of a hug he was met with a punch in the stomach.

"That had to hurt", Undyne said with a whistle.

Shadow saw everyone looking rather alive, Chara was covered in fake blood though.

"Mom, Sans and I came up with it. No one else knew", Chara said with a shrug.

"What about this house?" Shadow asked.

"I talked to the owners about it dear. They thought it was a funny idea. I didn't think it'd hurt you so bad." Toriel looked really sorry.

"I can't say its okay but I forgive you mom and Chara." Shadow said hugging Toriel.

"What about me?" Sans wheezed out.

Shadow spun around and smirked, "You were a very bad boy tonight. You don't get any treats."

Sans blushed when he saw the look on Shadow's face. He was definitely in the doghouse tonight. However, he wasn't too sure if that was a bad thing or not. With that the group went trick or treating for real and had a good night.

By the end of it Shadow forgave Sans but he still had to endure his punishment. Not that he was complaining too much. Let's just say they had Papyrus sleep over at Toriel's for privacy.

 **Pikachulover66 here! Happy Halloween everyone. I wasn't sure where I was going with this chapter but I think it turned out okay. Anyways I hope you liked this bonus chapter, stay tuned for next week. See you later everyone!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Parties and Reporters

Shadow woke up the next morning and got jumped scared by the sleeping Sans on the couch. She forgot he stayed here last night. It took her a bit to shake off the scare, soon enough though she started cooking breakfast. When she finished she went over to Sans and started shaking him awake gently.

"I have food, be awake so you can eat it!" She called out.

Sans opened his eyes and stared at her, she could see that he was still rather tired, "It's morning?"

"Yes, Sans its morning. Now get up lazy bones, it's chow time!" Shadow pulled Sans off the couch and into the kitchen where she had breakfast set up on the counter with bar stools to sit on.

"You can make food?" Sans asked.

"I don't know, tell me yourself", Shadow smirked a little at him.

Sans tried the food and nodded in contentment, "It's pretty good Shad."

Shadow smiled in pride and finished eating the rest of her food, "Alright Sans I need to get ready for the party and so do you. Come to get me later okay?"

Sans started making sure everything was locked before coming back to her, "Alright, don't open the door for anyone. Okay?"

Sans gave Shadow a stern look, "Sans I'm not five. I know better."

Sans nodded at her, "You're gonna talk to Mettaton aren't you?"

"I really have to, I need to get on the news to announce becoming the Frisk for the monsters." Shadow sighed when she referred to herself as Frisk.

"You're better than Frisk. You'd never be a killer." Sans said putting a hand on Shadow's shoulders.

She nodded at him and pushed him away, "Get going I need to get ready."

With that Sans teleported out and Shadow went to get ready. She took a shower and got on her makeup. She put on some silver eyeshadow showed off her ruby eyes. She then put her hair up in a hairstyle that resembles Bell's from Beauty and the Beast. With a nod in the mirror, she threw on her silky rose dress and finished it off with a rose choker and a black rose hair flower. She slipped on her rose heels and called Sans.

"I'm ready Sans!" Shadow chirped.

"Alright, Shad I'll be right there to pick you up."

Soon enough Sans appeared and grabbed Shadow and teleported her back to his house. Once they got there Sans took the time to look Shadow up and down. His face turned a light hue of blue.

"You look really nice today Shad", Sans complimented.

"Oh no not really", Shadow said with a blush on her own face. When she looked at Sans her blush got darker. He was dressed in a tux with a red tie on, it was a rose red. Shadow had to admit Sans looked pretty good in a tux, "You don't look too bad yourself."

Papyrus soon came out and looked at the two, "WOWIE YOU TOO LOOK LIKE A COUPLE!"

Papyrus smiled at the two and their blushes got a few shades darker. Shadow gave Sans a small smile and he returned it with one of his own.

"Um", Shadow's shy voice rang out, "Thank you Paps."

She smiled at Papyrus and he returned it. Soon enough the three of them were on their way to the party. Shadow knew what she had to do, she knew this was going to be hard but she loved these monsters because these monsters were more human than the humans could ever be. They deserved to have equal rights and to be treated like everyone else.

Once they arrived at the party Shadow and Sans stopped at the bar. Shadow downed a drink and nodded to Sans. She was off looking for Mettaton.

"Take out my soul in front of everyone." Was all she said to the robot.

"What? Darling why?" Mettaton looked confused and shocked.

"Do it please." Mettaton stopped questioning and took Shadow to the stage.

"Well, darling I can't argue with that look. Darlings I have an odd request from our human friend here but I'll grant it just this once." Mettaton announced.

Shadow took a deep breath in and watched her soul get pulled out. The room went quiet as everyone stared at the pure white soul in front of them.

"Let me be your savior!" Shadow yelled into the large crowd, "I know I sound crazy asking this. However, you all deserve to be treated fairly by the humans. I can't stand to watch you all get treated like dirt and even killed for being who you are. Please let me help!"

The room was silent as Shadow spoke. Even when she finished not a word of uttered until "Shadow offered to be our savior! She is offering to represent us to the humans! She's offering the hope of finally having peace!"

Shadow looked at Sans and smiled brightly, "Let me save us all!"

The room started to get louder, after a bit of whispering the room started to cheer for the young woman in front of them. This was it Shadow had become the Frisk they needed.

"Darling we must get you on T.V", Mettaton stated.

Shadow nodded at him and spent the rest of the night talking to monsters. She learned a lot about the legend. Asgore actually told it to her, "One with a soul of pure white will bring peace to the monsters and set them free."

It was a summary, everyone only knew that part. The rest of it was lost. The legend was an oral tradition where pieces of it were lost over the hundred or so years in the Underground. Shadow knew that she had a lot ahead of her but she didn't realize she put a target on her back.

Soon the party was over and Sans stayed at Shadow's home again. She was still trying to calm down after all the attention she got that day. The questions were endless. They asked her what she planned to do, how she wanted to save them and her only answer was, "I'm going to take it one step at a time."

Shadow was laying in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about the day. The monsters were so kind while the humans called her awful things. She knew though, she just had a feeling that everything was going to work out. She was sure of it.

The next morning Shadow started moving out, she paid her rent for the last time and started moving her things out. The brothers had a spare room so she moved into there. The room was originally an exercise room but they thought they shouldn't let their Frisk sleep on the couch. After a week of hard work, it was done. Shadow had moved fully in and was about to be sent on T.V.

"Hello everyone this is Channel Six News and we come with a special guest. Meet Miss Shadow Knight keeper of the soul of empathy!" The news lady introduce.

"Hello! Nice to be here." Shadow greeted with a nervous smile. She had no idea how Mettaton pulled this off but he did.

"So we heard you are going to be the ambassador for the monsters. Is that right?" The lady asked.

"Yes, it is. Monsters and humans can't seem to get along properly. I've seen bricks thrown through the windows at my work threatening the monsters. My goal is to help us live in peace. I'm not sure what I can do to fix this but I would love to take steps too." Shadow replied.

"Is it true that to escape the Underground monsters had to murder seven humans?"

"No, it was six, one human willingly gave their soul to save the monsters. The rest of the humans, however, killed monsters while they were down there. They murdered and the price of murder was death."

"These murderers were just children!"

"No, the first human was also a child but they didn't harm a single soul. In that world down there it was hopeless. All they could do was pray for help. The sentries killed the six children after they themselves were attacked. It was self-defense. I've talked to the monsters over the past week about these matters and I'm proud to report they are not killers. Even if they did kill to be free, wouldn't we humans do the same?"

The reporter paused and nodded at the girl, "I suppose you are correct. We wouldn't hesitate to kill if it meant our freedom. These monsters only killed those who killed first regardless of who did it. We wouldn't spare people like that. We would just murder seven people and free ourselves."

The reporter frowned at her own words but refused to lie about it, even though she wanted to she felt like in this case she had to be truthful. Every human watching the T.V. knew that she was correct.

"Any more questions?" Shadow asked with a gentle smile.

"I'm afraid we are all out of time today so no. Thank you for your time, Miss Knight. I do hope to see you again."

Shadow nodded at her and got up to leave. The week following the interview Grillby's was packed with humans and monsters alike. It seemed to be a quiet period or at least it was till Markus grabbed her again.

"Think I was going to let you get away. If you disappear all your monster friends will get murdered!" The man cackled at her. He had wrapped his arms around her and she was struggling to break free from the menace.

Shadow bit is hand and scampered over to Grillby, "Don't think I'll be left alone ever. I refuse to be caught by the likes of you until peace is obtained Even then I won't get caught by you humans!"

The man left in a rage, he grabbed the nearest beer bottle and threw it at Shadow, she just barely managed to duck under it. The restaurant went quiet as they watched him leave. Shadow had no idea how to change his mind. She could sense the hate in his soul. She knew he wasn't evil though. He may have done something horrible to her in a past timeline but that doesn't mean she can't save him now. Shadow was sure she could change everyone's mind. It would just take time and dedication.

Markus was a very angry man who hated monsters because they were different. Shadow knew that for sure. She was also sure that he was part of an anti-monster group. There were two groups that Shadow had to tackle in order to bring peace, the anti-monster group and the anti-human group. She knew the leader of the anti-human group and called her friend. The Royal Guard was the name of the group and they were led by Undyne. Shadow wasn't sure about the details on the anti-monster group. She, however, was working really hard to break up the Royal Guard. Undyne had promised Shadow at the party that they wouldn't do anything for as long as Shadow was safe and on their side.

Shadow had a lot of pressure on her but she knew everything was going to work out no matter how hard. She had her work really cut out for her. She spent a lot of days talking to humans and looking up details about the anti-monster group. She was due to have a conversation with president Trump who so far could care less. The conversation was to make monster citizens and prove that they are harmless to humans. Sadly Shadow couldn't prove the second part.

It took a lot of practice to be ready for her speech, the worst part was it was going to be on live T.V. Shadow wasn't sure how she was going to do this. It was going to be really hard and she'd have to deal with politics. Politics were never something Shadow was good at. Sans was helping her practice and tried to be as brutal as possible. Sadly Shadow lost the fight almost every single time. When she won though it made her remember that it was possible.

Soon it was time, her, Sans and Undyne all got onto a plane and headed to the white house. Sans and Undyne went with her to protect her from anyone who would want to hurt her. Shadow held Sans' hand tightly when they got off the plane. Reporters were everywhere taking pictures asking questions. Undyne was in front of the two telling everyone to back off.

One of the reporters got through, "What is this? Are you dating this monster?"

"Yes, I am seeing him currently, we aren't official as of yet though", Shadow answered calmly.

"A human and a monster dating? This is unheard of!"

"People of different races date, monsters are really like another race. I don't see why it's such a big deal to be seeing one. They aren't that much different than us."

"They can use magic! When they die they turn to dust!" The reporter exclaimed.

"Hey as this one country song says, 'we all cry tears we all bleed red'. In a way, they are humans too. We just put a label of monster on them because they are a little different." Shadow replied with her eyes shining brightly.

The reporter shut her mouth and had nothing more to say. Soon enough the three got to the white house and were standing outside of the oval office.

"Um, may we come in?" Shadow bravely asked as she knocked on the door.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Speeches

"Um, hello ," Shadow said walking into the office.

President Trump had a stern look on his face but offered the young women a smile regardless, "Hello, Miss Knight was it?"

"Um yes, it is." Shadow had a nervous blush on her face.

"I take you are the ambassador to the monsters?"

"Yes, I am sir."

"Alright tell me, Miss Knight, why should they be citizens?"

"Well, they're people just like us."

"So are Mexicans but if they cross the border illegally they should get deported."

"They were underground, under our soil actually. Therefore they've always been here. We just need to make them officially citizens. They were born here on our soil and I believe that makes them citizens already. We've explored the Underground and all of it is within U.S territory." Shadow said with a serious face.

He nodded, "Alright Miss Knight, you do have a solid point there. I'll allow this. However, how do we know they're safe?"

"We don't."

"That's an honest response but lacking. Wouldn't you like to fight this?" He asked.

"No, I would like to tell you why we should take a chance on them," Shadow responded.

"And why should we give them a chance?" He asked, like a true businessman he listened to her pitch.

"Humans are a danger to others as well. So asking if monsters are safe is meaningless. Yeah, there are going to be bad monsters just like there are bad humans."

"The real question then is how many are bad?"

"Few, not nearly as many as there are bad humans. The one problem is monsters can't even protect themselves. I've been almost taken a few times and my monster friends could do nothing but watch because if they laid a hand of my captor they would get sent back to the Underground." Shadow frowned.

"I see. Alright, monsters are allowed the right to fight in self-defense, they shall be tried like any other. I'll allow them a chance since you speak so strongly for them." The President smiled at Shadow, "If strings of murders start happening from their hands though that's it."

"Yes, sir!" Shadow bowed and marched out. Once the door shut behind her she tackled Sans in a hug.

"I take it went well?" He asked.

"Yes, yes it did. Now, I think it's time to go home now." With that, the trio headed home. A long plane ride later and they were back in California. When they got there what transpired was already on the news, the fight was on for monsters to become American citizens. It was amazing.

The next day at work Shadow was met with thank yous and plenty of cheering. It was a good day till a knife was pressed into her back by the one and only Markus, "They'll know a human killed you but at least you'll be dead."

"Not this time…" Grillby said with a fireball in hand. "We get to protect our own and ourselves now. So let her go or become charred."

Markus growled and threw poor Shadow to the ground before running off. "Ow, he's gotta stop that."

Shadow looked rather annoyed as she got up, "I'm going after him. If I do not come back have Sans teleport to me."

Grillby nodded and Shadow ran after Markus.

"They aren't bad people!" She shouted.

The man paused and turned around. They were in a crowded area meaning that Shadow was safe. "You had the balls to follow me?"

"Yeah because I have an important message." Shadow continued.

"A message?" Markus scoffed, "Really now?"

"Yes really, I want you to stop this," Shadow said firmly.

"You're telling one of the co-leaders of the N.M.O.E to stop their activities?" Markus raised an eyebrow.

"N.M.O.E?" Shadow asked.

"No Monsters On Earth. I'm part of the anti-monster group." Markus clarified, "You must really know nothing."

"I've been trying to learn about your group for a long time. Thank for you the lead!" With that Shadow turned tail and ran off, she was going to change their minds just they wait.

When Shadow got back Grillby gave her a smile, "How did it go?"

"I found out he's part of the anti-monster group!" Shadow cheerfully chirped, "I finally have a lead!"

"I suppose that's a good thing…" Grillby frowned.

"It is because now I can learn more about them and try to convince them otherwise. It turns out he's one of the co-leaders."

"That means more than one person is leading this group." Grillby mused.

"Exactly! We now know that they're called N.M.O.E and they have more than one leader, more than what I've found out in my weeks of searching." Shadow cheered.

"What have you found out in your weeks of searching?" Grillby asked.

"That they're the ones throwing the bricks. That's it though." Shadow frowned.

Grillby nodded and had a frown of his own. That seemed to be the end of the conversation.

Shadow when went home that night she decided it was time to do some research on N.M.O.E. It turns out the founder was a girl named Rose MidKnight. She was once an heiress to a fortune but disappeared after her grandfather died. It looked like she wasn't really that bad of a person. Shadow could tell from the picture she found of the other woman that she was a very sad soul. More research told her there were three leaders, Rose MidKnight, Markus Skywater, and Andrew Stonind. Looking at the three together Shadow couldn't help but shudder. It was like she knew them and she felt like they did something very horrible to her. She wiped away a few tears that fell from her eyes. She wasn't sure why she was crying but she had a feeling that if she wanted to save everyone it was best that she doesn't remember.

The next day after work Shadow called Sans, Undyne, and Grillby over. They ended up meeting at Grillby's so he got to stay where he was. Shadow gave them the rundown of what they were dealing with.

"So what's the plan guys?" She asked.

"We kill them!" Undyne shouted.

"That won't fix anything. I need to talk to them, change their minds. I think it's time to start talking harshly to lure them out." Shadow responded.

"Shad, you're not exactly the harsh type", Sans responded and Grillby nodded in agreement.

"I can be, you just haven't seen me mad yet", Shadow said.

Undyne nodded at the girl, "So you want to lure out the leaders and get them to change their ways without violence?"

"Yep!" Shadow chirpped.

"Alright punk, we'll try that plan, but if anything goes wrong they die." With that Undyne called the meeting finished and left leaving Shadow with Grillby and Sans.

"I'll do my best to protect you Shadow. I wouldn't want our shining star to get hurt." Grillby said making Shadow blush a little.

Sans narrowed his eyes at Grillby for a moment then looked back at Shadow, "Yeah, we got your back, Shad. Now shall we head home?"

"Yes we shall", Shadow replied and took Sans' offered arm. Soon enough the two vanished back to Sans' and Papyrus' place.

The rest of Shadow's week was rather quiet till Friday morning where another angry mob stood. Shadow looked rather livid seeing this after all the hard work and effort she's put into this as of late.

"I don't want to hear a word out of any of you", Shadow said glaring down the mob, "Get outta here. If you have time to be pissed off about monsters existing you have time to do something useful with your life."

The usual insulting shouts towards Shadow filled the air causing Shadow to look more pissed off. "Alright, I know who you people are now. N.M.O.E here to throw bricks and bully the people at Grillby's. I even recognize some of you from the last mob. I'm guessing a lot of members quit after my last speech. Let's have a new one shall we?"

Shadow was met with angry yells and screams, some people started to run at her. Before anyone could reach her a wall of fire appeared before her. She smiled a bit knowing Grillby was protecting her.

"My name is Shadow Knight, I am the ambassador of the monsters. I'm not here to fight, I'm here to talk and be listened too" Shadow said, "Now let me speak. You people are fucking monsters! Murders to be exact. You've murdered people, yes they were monsters but those are lives lost! You all really have a lot of balls to be a mob out here and tell us we're monsters? Go home and reflect."

With that Shadow slammed the door in their face and turned to Grillby with a huff. "We might have to stay closed today."

Grillby raised an eyebrow at her, "Why is that Shadow?"

"I might have pissed them off by calling them the monsters they hate." Shadow shrugged, "I'm sick of them hurting you guys. Besides, it's all part of the plan right?"

When Shadow finished her sentence a knife lodged itself into the door next to her head. The girl jumped away from the door in response and locked it shut. Soon though the door was kicked down by a very enragged looking man. Grillby had already called the police so it was a matter of staling.

"You really had to break the door? I mean you downgraded a bit since you prefer to murder innocents." Shadow scolded.

The crowd started shouting at her and a few begin to charge. Grillby snapped his fingers and a wall of fire surrounded Shadow once again keeping her safe. It was looking like everything was going to be fine until someone threw their knife. It ended up impaling itself into Shadow's chest. She stared down at the blade then crumpled to the ground. The last thing she heard before everything went dark was Grillby shouting and police sirens.

Sans appeared seconds after only to have his blood run cold when he saw Shadow. Soon enough the whole mob was surrounded by his skull blasters.

"Freeze or I will shoot, you won't survive if I do. Now drop your weapons, put your hands up and wait for the nice policeman arrests you." Sans shouted at the crowd.

The police came in and started arresting people when the last person was taken away the blasters vanished and Sans rushed over to Shadow. Her face was a pale white and she wasn't moving. Sans was fearing the worst. He slowly started to take out her soul to see if she was still alive or not.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Eye of the Storm

Taking out her soul he could tell it was cracked but not broken yet. Sans quickly pulled out the knife and bit his lip when her soul started to crack some more. He cupped her soul in his hands and started healing it. A cool blue light lit up the room as her soul slowly started to heal. Soon enough he was staring at a beautiful white glowing heart. He slowly pushed it back into her and watched Shadow open her ruby red eyes.

"Thanks, Sans", Shadow said softly reaching up to cup his face.

Sans leaned into her touch and held her hand there, "Anytime Shad."

Shadow slowly leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. Sans was shocked at first but carefully kissed her back. When they broke apart he was met with a soft smile.

Sans' face turned into a dark blue color. He really didn't expect her to kiss him. "What was that for Shad?"

"Saving my life again. It seems you always seem to save me before I die." Shadow said.

"In this timeline, I think. I have a feeling I failed you once, because of that I never want to be late again." Sans said with soft eyes.

"I trust you won't."

"Hey, Shad?" Sans' face blushed blue again.

"Yeah Sans?"

"Wanna be my girl? I'd be awfully bonely without you." Sans smiled.

"You mean girlfriend Sans?" Shadow asked with a giggle.

"Yeah, that, at some point I'll even take you to the bonezone", Sans joked.

Shadow laughed and nodded at him, "Sure Sans I'll be your girlfriend. I see you have great timing for romantic things."

"Why but of course. The correct time to ask this is always moments like this." Sans laughed a little.

"Of course it is." Shadow giggled.

The two looked at each other for an awkward amount of time before finally getting up. They turned to Grillby and blushed to see him staring at them.

"It's also good to ask me out in front of my boss", Shadow muttered her face red in embarrassment.

"Yep, very good. In fact, everyone should do it." Sans replied with a small grin.

Grillby smiled at the two, "Finally, I thought you two would never be offical. Now we need to get a new door. Shadow I'm glad your alive and okay. Mind cleaning up here for me?"

"Not at all boss!" With that Shadow got to work and Sans sat with Grillby at the bar. Both of them had a drink in their hands as they chated.

"How are you doing Grillbs? I know this has to be hard on you. Tiba honest I would have given in by now and destroyed those people. I think you're doing the right thing using your magic to protect Shadow, instead of fighting them." Sans said to his old friend.

"I'm not doing so great but I'm glad you think that Sans. I wasn't sure what to do. I never liked violence much. This is pretty hard for me to manage." Grillby replied to SAns.

"I would imagine. I think you're doing pretty great though."

"Thanks, Sans." The two sat there in silence for the rest of the day. Shadow was skittereing around here and there cleaning things. Grillby had also called someone to replace the door. Once the door was replaced he told Shadow and Sans to head home while they closed shop.

The next day everything was open for business. It was a rather nice day. Birds were singing flowers were blooming. It was a wonderful summer day. The door was propped open this day to let in the cool beach breeze. The smell of the ocean filled the restaurant leaving both customers and employees alike in a pleasant state of mind.

Shadow was humming lightly as she worked and around the end of her shift, she bumped into a certain man.

"Markus…" Shadow said glaring at the man.

"Shadow", he replied.

"Why are you here?" Shadow asked.

"My fellow leaders would like to speak with you. After yesterday's stunt, we're interested in why half of our members quit. They said they didn't want to harm innocent people anymore. They started feeling bad because you people refuse to fight back. One of them said they impaled you. Glad to see you're alive and well. That person burst into tears before quiting. They were screaming that they probably killed a kind innocent girl who just wanted to save her friends. They shouldn't have a conscience, but they do now. You must have said something to snap them out of it. We'd like to hear from you, ambassador Knight." Markus glared right back at Shadow.

"Fine but I get to bring two friends as protection. Undyne and Sans. If you lay a finger on me you will be sorry. Do you understand?" Shadow said to him with a fire in her eyes.

"Loud and clear. We'll meet tomorrow at six at the shipyard, don't be late." Markus was about to turn around but Shadow stopped him.

"Um… Can it be six thirty? Traffic over there is terrible and I get off at five." Shadow nervously smiled.

"Fine, six thirty it is." With that, Markus walked out.

"What was that about Shadow?" Grillby asked.

"I'm gonna meet with the leaders of N.M.O.E."

"I hope not alone."

Shadow waved him off, "I'll have Sans and Undyne with me. Just have to tell them. I should be safe with them."

"Undyne is the leader of the Royal Guard. Is that a good idea?" Grillby asked.

"I think so." Shadow replied, "It's the best way to make peace with both sides. We'll just see how it goes. Alright?"

Later that night Shadow was on the phone with Undyne explaining what was gonna happen, "So wanna come with me?"

"Hell yeah punk! I'm not gonna let you go out there alone. Someone has to protect you."

"I'm also asking Sans", Shadow muttered out.

"You see I'm more superior though", Undone cackled.

"Doesn't hurt to have two people protecting me", Shadow chimed in.

"Good point punk!"

Shadow quickly bid her goodbyes to Undyne and called Sans. "Heya Shad."

"Hey, Sansy~!" Shadow cooed as he walked into the living room.

"What's up?"

"So I need a favor." Shadow's voice got serious.

Sans let out a long sigh and stared at Shadow, "I should have known by the cute way you said my name."

Shadow blushed but carried on with the conversation, "I need you to come with me to meet the leaders of N.M.O.E."

"You're meeting with them?" Sans' voice got loud causing Shadow to flinch.

"Yes, Undyne is also coming with. I need you there too. I need to be properly protected." Shadow responded keeping her voice steady and serious even though her heart was pounding quite a bit.

"Geez Shad, I'd go to protect you even if you didn't ask me too. I care about ya bud." Sans' smooth voice filled the room.

"Thanks, Sans, it really means a lot. Meet me at work when my shift ends, make sure Undyne is also there too. Then we'll go straight there and I'll try to disband this group with peace and kindness." Shadow's soft voice replied.

"I don't think it'll work but it's worth a shot Shad", Sans replied.

Soon enough Shadow and Sans went to their respective rooms. "I really hope this works, if it doesn't we'll have to go to war and I'd rather avoid that. I'm glad we have permission to fight back now. We might have to take down the leaders of N.M.O.E to get them to disband. I just pray we don't have to though."

Shadow found herself having trouble sleeping because of this. She tossed and turned through most of the night. By the time she went to bed, it was three.

She groggily woke up in the morning with a frown. Rolling out of bed she wandered into the kitchen and started eating the yogurt she keeps in the house. After she grabbed her clothes and walked to the shower. She had just gotten out when the door swung open. It was at this moment she realized she didn't lock it. She stared at him for a moment before her eyes widened.

"Ahhhhh! Get out! Get out now!" She threw a bracelet at him.

Sans seemed glued to the spot staring at her with his jaw slightly ajar. Shadow at one point stomped up to him and pushed him out and onto the floor. With a final glare, she slammed the door in his face and locked it.

Soon Sans recovered from his stupor and knocked on the door, "Shad I didn't know you were in there, can you forgive me?"

"Maybe", she replied with a huff.

"Maybe? Come on Shadow please?" Sans begged a little. His voice taking a puppy dog eyes kind of tone. The kind of tone that just melted your heart and made you forgive a person or any little mess up.

Shadow opened the door revealing her to be fully ready. Her hair in her signature ponytail, a nice black dress with her rose heels and black and red bracelets and necklaces. She looked down at him and soon realized he could see up her skirt.

She backed away and sighed at him, "Fine I forgive you this time. Now let's get me to work. We have things to do after work. I gotta convince the members of N.M.O.E to disband. Hopefully, I can do it."

Sans nodded at her and teleported her to work. What they saw wasn't good though. The walls were covered in red paint that read the message, "To be sure you show, we took your boss. You better not bring anyone but those two with you. You can have your boss back after our talk. Feel free to come early. I can't guarantee his safety while we wait. The boys want to have fun."

Shadow looked at Sans and nodded, "Let's get Undyne."

Soon enough they all were on their way. Shadow was really shocked though, the main leader showed up just to threaten her. She almost felt special. Arriving at their destination Shadow gave herself an internal pep talk and walked to the meeting place.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

Ending the War and the Aftermath

"Aw, I wanted to play with our toy a little. He's pretty good looking for a monster. He'd be so much fun to play with, just look at this hottie." The girl giggled. Rose Midknight smirked at the trio and pulled Grillby to her, she slowly licked up his neck making a show for them.

Sans and Undyne were glaring while Shadow had a stone cold look. She knew this feeling, the feeling of forcibly doing something she didn't want to do. She didn't know how she knew still. Shadow took in a deep breath and spoke, "Let him go we're here."

"So you are", Rose chimed snapping her fingers. The whole place was swarming with N.M.O.E members. They were surrounded. Rose threw Grillby over to the trio and Undyne went about cutting the ropes that bound him.

"I see you want a fight", Shadow replied.

"Let's hear your speech first. I want to see how many minds you can change. The minds you don't change you have to fight. If you beat all of us with your tiny group then we'll stop our activities. Deal?" Rose walked up to Shadow and held out her hand.

Without fear, she took Rose's hand and shook it. It was time for the final battle. Or at least they were hoping it was the final battle. With any luck, no one would get hurt.

Shadow felt that this wasn't going to end well though. She knew this was a trap so her speech better be amazing to fight as little people as possible.

"Hello everyone!", Shadow's soft voice brought to the crowd to silence, "I am Shadow Knight, the ambassador to monsters. I'm here to tell you a story of a girl and a boy."

When Shadow said that the crowd erupted into whispers, Shadow continued on silencing them once more, "She had lived in a world of only hate. Getting pelted by it day in and day out. Looked down upon because of how she looked. She was white, and straight, so that must mean she's a racist homophobic asshole. Although she was a kind soul she still got harassed for one reason or another. One day she met someone different though. She could feel the hate from him, but she soon got to watch it wash away from him and his friends. The hate was gone leaving pure kind souls, souls of acceptance. These souls were the souls of monsters. The most understanding and kindest people I've ever known. Although I only got to meet some of them once they feel like a family to her. These 'monsters' aren't monsters. They're people like you and me. I know we always will have some racism. We still have problems with colors. People this is a whole new world. I know you're scared but trust in me, in us that we are willing to let you into our hearts if you're willing to drop your hate. There's no need to hate anyone here, we're all just people in the end. We breathe, eat, sleep, live and someday die. We all feel sadness, happiness, anger, regret, and empathy. We're all just people, so why fight?"

The area was quiet. No one spoke a word. Shadow looked onto the crowd with a gentle gaze. Soon enough some people started dropping their weapons. They turned around and left. Only a handful of people and the leaders stayed.

"That was something, I almost wanted to walk away", Rose said wiping away an imaginary tear.

Shadow just stood there and waited for them to say more, "I suppose it's time to fight. Get ready to say goodbye!"

Soon enough the handful of people all brought out guns. Shadow wasn't stupid though, she knew they would play with guns and she knew they had no defense against it. The police however did.

Cop cars started pulling in and surrounding the place. The officers outnumbered what was left of the N.M.O.E members. Shadow smirked a little, "You see, you said nothing about who could come after I showed up. I don't want any bloodshed just peace. Drop your weapons, let's just end this stupid war."

Rose started laughing evilly, and pointed the gun at Shadow, "You're coming down with me!"

Guns were fired and when the smoke let up Shadow was on the floor clutching her stomach and Rose was lying dead on the floor. Gunshots littered her body. Blood and brains had gushed out everywhere and you could see an eyeball roll around not too far from the body. Andrew and Markus were horrified. Their leader died and for that… "For Rose!" And more guns fired.

Shadow was laying on the ground, barely staying alive holding her stomach wound. Sans and Undyne were on the ground with her. Both in bad shape, multiple bullets were lodged into them. Looking around her she saw that the area was littered with bodies. Bodies of N.M.O.E, police officers, and what could be the three of them if they don't get help.

Most of the M.N.O.E members were dead. Andrew and Markus seemed to have survived but the police took them and the remaining survivors in. One officer called for an ambulance and started heading over to the three.

Shadow started crawling to Sans. They weren't dusted so both of them were still alive for now. Shadow knew Sans would be mad at her and that this could possibly kill her but she didn't care. She grabbed his hand tightly and focused at a healing light leaking from her to him. Everything started to get blurry for Shadow and she collapsed onto Sans.

Luckily this healed Sans enough for him to sit up. Looks like Shadow's plan worked. Sans glared at the fainted girl on him and went to work healing her. He knew he had to remove the bullet first though. His left eye flared a light blue and he used his magic to pull the bullet out. He flung it somewhere and pulled out Shadow's soul. There was a rather large chip in it from healing him and it was badly cracked and damaged. He quickly got to work healing it. Once he was finished he returned her soul to her body then went to Undyne.

"Sans…" Undyne wheezed out, "Tell Alphys that I love her."

Sans rolled his eyes, and simply started pulling out bullets ignoring Undyne's winces. When he's finished he fished out her orange soul of justice and started healing it. Once he was finished he looked at her with a frown, "I see at least ten bodies with blue spears impaling them."

"I see five that are missing limbs or their heads", Undyne retorted.

"Alright I had to kill them, they were aiming for Shadow." Sans defended.

"Hey don't think I didn't do it for the same reason."

Sans looked down at where the wounds should have been, the bullets had popped out earlier when Shadow healed him with her soul. He looked back at Shadow and went to pick her up, "Let's go home. It's finally over. We can live in peace."

"I'm sure that's wrong punk. People will still hate us. Treat us poorly. Do things like this again." Undyne told him.

"Let them then. We're ready to fight back one way or another. I believe in Shadow being able to change the hearts of people", Sans responded with a small smile as he looked at her.

"Okay lover boy. Let's get home." Undyne said with a toothy grin.

Sans smiled back and nodded. He held out his hand to Undyne and teleported them back to his house. Once he got there he placed Shadow on the couch.

It didn't take very long for Shadow to wake up. She suddenly sat up with a gasp, "Sans!"

"Yeah, Shad?" A smooth voice replied

Shadow turned to face him then jumped off the couch into his arms. "Oh thank god you're alive. I'm alive, Undyne is alive. We all made it! I knew it was worth the risk to heal you!"

Sans chuckled and pulled her closer to him, his arms tightly wrapping around her. "Yeah, Shad it was. You're lucky you made it though. Your soul is chipped quite a bit now. I mean I wanted to be with your heart and soul but this is too literal."

Sans was smirking at his pun but Shadow turned bright red, "Be with me, heart and soul huh?"

Shadow leaned back to get a good look at his face. To her response, Sans' face started going blue as he tried to stammer out an excuse. Shadow giggled at him and shut him up with a kiss.

Now, Undyne was still in the room during all of this and she was just letting them do their thing but she had to draw the line somewhere. "So punk I'm alive and well, I think I'm gonna go. I have a girl to propose too."

That broke the two apart really quick. Shadow was the first to react. "You're proposing?!"

"Yeah, punk this stupid race war is over. I think now is the right time to start a family with her." Undyne's face got red at the thought of a family with Alphys. "Anyways I gotta get going. I need to buy the ring. Later losers!"

With that Undyne left the two alone. "So Sans…"

"Yeah, Shad?"

"What now?" Shadow asked him with her eyes full of hope.

Sans grinned at her, "We date in peace?"

"I like the sound of that", Shadow giggled.

With that their days went back to normal. There were protests here and there about the monsters but Shadow nipped them in the bud. She even decided to travel around the country for a few months to give speeches about the monsters she grew to love. There were a few attempts on her life but Sans and Undyne stayed as her bodyguards.

"And that's why humans and monsters are alike. So put aside your differences and let's unite together for a better America!" Shadow finished her last speech for her trip.

Shadow ended up traveling for the rest of summer and finished early fall. She finally got back home after long months of traveling. The trio got greeted back home with a welcome back party.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled as they walked into the house of the Skeleton's residence.

"You guys didn't have to do this", Shadow said with a grin.

"Fuck yes they had too!" Undyne yelled.

"U-undyne!" Alphys yelled and rushed at the fish lady.

Everyone smiled watching the two reunite. Shadow had left Sans' side and went about hugging everyone there. "I really missed everyone here. I really hope that my travels will help keep monsters safe."

"I'm sure you've done a lot, my child", Toriel said with a soft smile.

"Mom!" Shadow squealed and tackled the motherly figure.

"I'd like to remind you that's my mother", Chara said walking out with Asriel.

Shadow giggled, "I think we can all share. You get to live with her, I don't."

Chara frowned but dropped the subject. Sans and Papyrus finally got to reunite and everything was finally peaceful.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

The Marriage of the Fish and the Lizard

The wedding between Undyne and Alphys happened in winter. Sadly the 'monsters' didn't realize it didn't snow in California till Shadow told them.

"I wanted a white wedding though!" Undyne shouted.

"That's just not how the weather works here." Shadow sighed and patted her back, "It does snow in the mountains though."

"Looks like we're getting married in the mountains Alphys!" Undyne exclaimed hugging her fiancée.

The group started planning the wedding. If things go as planned it's going to be beautiful.

"Um, Shaddy?" Alphys pulled on Shadow's jacket to get her attention.

"What is it Alphys?"

"Can you maybe be my maid of honor?" She asked with a nervous blush on her face.

"Oh my god, of course, I will be!" Shadow squealed and hugged the shorter girl in front of her. "Also just so you know, you and Undyne are one of my top shippings ever. It's even better that it's canon!"

Alphys squealed with Shadow and the two jumped up and down excitedly. Undyne looked over to the two with Sans and raised an eyebrow. After a shrug, Undyne went over to Papyrus, "Papyrus will you be my best man?"

"WOWIE ME YOU'RE CALLING ME THE BEST MAN EVEN THOUGH I'M STILL IN HIGHSCHOOL!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"No Papyrus, I mean you'll be my right-hand man during the wedding." Undyne tried to explain.

"OH WOW, THAT'S ALMOST AS AMAZING. I'LL DO IT UNDYNE. OF COURSE, YOU'D NEED THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO BE YOUR BEST MAN. NYEHEHEHE!" Papyrus puffed out his chest and grinned.

Sans and Shadow grinned at how Papyrus acted. Shadow soon looked over to Sans and wandered over to him. "Hey Sans~"

"Hey Shad, excited to be a maid of honor?" Sans asked her.

She nodded with a grin and hugged him close to her. She quickly landed a kiss on him and sauntered away from him with a smile on her face. Sans was still surprised by Shadow's antics but he had to say, he loved them.

With that, the group spent a lot of time planning the wedding. It took a lot of effort and hard work but it got done. It was really stressed out everyone but it was worth it when it all came together.

The big day had arrived. Alphys was in a beautiful long white gown. It puffed outwards at her waist and made her look slimmer. The bottom was covered in silvery sparkles that caused light to bounce around the room with every movement. She had on light makeup and her hair was in a bun. As for the maid of honor she had on a black dress. It fit her like a glove. Hugged her waist just right and showed off her legs quite well. She had on silver jewelry and black kitten heels. Her hair was in a ponytail still but it was curled. She finished off her look with shimmering silver eyeshadow.

Shadow was doing her best to calm down Alphys down. She wanted to marry Undyne but she was super nervous and getting cold feet.

"I can't believe I'm gonna m-merry U-undyne!" Alphys said trying to control her breathing.

"Alphys you love her, don't worry about anything, okay? Just stay calm and let's get you out there." Shadow said rubbing the girl's back.

This went on for a little while till Sans burst through the door. He looked like he had something important to say but froze when he saw Shadow. He took a moment to look her up and down. He quickly swallowed his blush and looked at Alphys. "Undyne is starting to get worried get out there you two!"

Shadow shoved Alphys out of the room and onto the aisle. With that, the music started. Looking around the room everything was in a snowy white. Even the smallest of things were a pure white color. Someone walking in might even think its a normal wedding, except for the white spears lining the walls. Alphys was even holding a bouquet of white roses. She practically floated down the aisle while Chara, the flower girl, grumpily threw white petals on the red carpet. The carpet was the only thing that wasn't white. Ariel was the ring bearer and stood by Undyne as Alphys went down the aisle.

Undyne was wearing a white suit with a black tie, while Papyrus was wearing the inverse. Finally, Alphys got up there and they said their vows.

"You may kiss the bride!" Toriel finished with a smile.

Undyne and Alphys shared a long kiss as everyone clapped for them. With the ceremony over the party began.

Undyne and Alphys took the first dance with Shadow and Sans close behind. The music was all slow songs at the start leaving both couples slow dancing. Soon enough the slow songs ended and the fast songs brought everyone to the dance floor. Sans and Shadow had snuck away to hang out a little.

"That was so sweet I cried", Shadow said to Sans holding his hand as they sat there together.

"It was very sweet, I'm happy for the both of them", Sans replied.

After that, the conversation died and the two just enjoyed the company of the other. For them no more words needed to be said to have a good time.

"Punks it's time to throw the flowers!" Undyne yelled.

Shadow got up and winked at Sans as she went to join their small group of females. Alphys threw the bouquet and Shadow managed to catch it. Everyone went quiet and looked to Sans expectantly. Sans gave the crowd a lazy grin and took his time walking over to a stunned Shadow. She had a feeling this was planned by the look on Alphys' and Undyne's face.

Went Sans finally got over there he dropped down on one knee and held a small box in his hand. Before he could utter out a single word, Shadow jumped on him, "Yes!"

"You know that would have been embarrassing if I wasn't asking to marry you", Sans smirked at her.

"I knew you were though so it was worth it." She replied with a grin.

The crowd cheered and Alphys ran to hug Shadow. "C-congratulations!"

"Hey, Alphys could you possibly be my maid of honor?" Shadow asked.

"Yes! Of course, I can!" The girls started squealing together once again causing the same looks that Undyne and Sans gave them earlier.

"They seem happy", Undyne smiled.

"Yeah, they really do. After all of this, we deserve some happiness." Sans replied.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Both couples were getting congratulations from everyone they saw. Shadow left Sans and Undyne to dance with Alphys.

Toriel soon wandered over to them, "They seem happy."

Sans turned to the motherly figure, "I would assume so. Seems like Shadow made a proposal to Alphys."

"Oh a subtle pun, that was quite good", Toriel responded while Undyne groaned.

"What brings you here Tori?" Sans asked with a lazy grin.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. Proposing to Shadow was a huge step and I'm really surprised you took it." Toriel responded.

"Well, I love her plain and simple. I want to spend my forever with her." Sans replied light-heartedly.

Shadow had walked back over there with Alphys in toe. "Hey, mom!"

Shadow surprised Toriel with a hug. The motherly figure laughed at her antics. "Hello dear."

"Did you see the ring Sans got me?" She asked.

"No dear I haven't."

"Neither have I. I got distracted and wandered off before he could give it to me." Shadow giggled and started hugging Sans from behind.

"Want to let me put the ring on you now?" Sans asked with a lazy smirk.

"Yes please!" Shadow chirped.

Sans brought out the ring box and opened it, it was a small ring. The ring had a small rose in the middle of the band. The rose was made out of small rubies. The band was a beautiful white gold. Shadow was speechless when she saw it.

"I saw the rose and thought of you. I know how much you like roses." Sans said while sliding the small ring on her ring finger. Somehow it fit perfectly.

"How did you know my ring size?" Shadow asked.

The only reply she got was a wink. She sighed at him and jumped on him. She pressed her lips roughly against his in a kiss. When she parted their lips were a little bruised.

After that, the wedding went off without any problems. The two couples sat and chatted with each other and watched everyone else dance. They noticed a rather flashy pair on the dance floor as well.

Papyrus and Mettaton were dancing their hearts out together. Shadow was pretty sure they were doing a fast-paced tango. She had no idea how the two danced like that but it was amazing.

Shadow, Alphys, Undyne, and Toriel all looked to Sans after seeing Papyrus dance like that.

"So Sansy~" Shadow practically sang, "Can you dance like that too?"

Sans rose an eyebrow at her, "No not like that doll."

Shadow blushed bright red, "Then how do you dance?"

Sans jumped out of the chair and did a backflip landed flawlessly and started break dancing. After a few moves, like spinning on his fucking head he jumped back up and bowed. "Like that sweetheart."

Shadow's face got redder but the small group was amazed. "That was pretty amazing punk!"

"W-wow Sans that was awesome."

"Well well, who knew you could bust a move like that", Toriel giggled.

"Wow, Sans, that was pretty amazing, you really broke our expectations." Shadow joined Toriel in making puns.

Sans smirked and grabbed Shadow close to him, "I can tango too. Who do you think taught Papyrus?"

Sans soon spun Shadow out and spun her back to him then dipped her. The rest of the night went on with a dance contest. Turns out Shadow had rhythm but still couldn't dance well. Sans ended up winning the contest. The rest of the night was filled with laughter and joy. This was a new age for humans and monsters. Luckily for them, they live in California, southern California, one of the more diverse states. If any place were to accept them it's there.


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The End

It was finally their wedding day. This was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives. Shadow stood in the mirror with her hair half up in a bun and half down and curled. Her dress was a mermaid style and brought out her figure just right. She spun around and giggled adjusting the white rose that was in her hair. Their wedding had themes of light blue and red with splashes of white. Today was the day they first met. Shadow thought it would be more poetic to have it on that day.

Shadow turned to Alphys and grinned, "Today is when I become Sans' wife!"

Alphys smiled back at the young twenty-three years old. "Y-yes and I hope it's magical for you S- shaddy."

Shadow twirled one more time and looked at Alphys, "I'm ready."

With that Shadow practically zoomed out of the room and onto the aisle. She was holding red and blue roses. She practically waltzed down the aisle while Chara grumpily threw flowers again and Asriel was the ring bearer once more. Shadow had to hold back a laugh seeing their faces. When she finally got up there she was practically bouncing through all the vows.

" I do!" Shadow chimed.

"With that, you may kiss the bride", Toriel's motherly voice filled the room.

Shadow pounced onto Sans and gave him a rather rough and excited kiss. When she pulled away she wrapped her arms around him tightly and started rocking them back and forth.

Sans' face was bright blue but he hugged his wife back. Today was the start of a brand new age for the couple.

The rest of the night was Shadow bouncing around and talking to all of their 'monster' friends. Not single human other than her were there. Shadow claimed that these 'monsters' are her family.

The night ended with Shadow and Sans in a face paced tango. It was surprising how fast Shadow learned how to tango, but she did it well. Her and Sans practically flew across the room while everyone clapped. Before the night was over though Shadow threw her bouquet of flowers. Surprisingly Mettaton caught them.

Sans eyes went black when he saw that because he knew what that meant. His little brother was going to marry a robot. He knew that tin can had to wait until Papyrus was graduated from high school though. Papyrus was a senior now which meant that day was coming really really soon.

Shadow rubbed Sans' back, "Sans they make each other happy. Don't worry okay? Mettaton will take good care of Paps."

With that, the wedding night ended and the two went to a hotel for reasons. Let's just say Shadow and Sans came home with a handful of hickeys and rather big blushes on their faces. It wasn't their first time together but they definitely didn't do that often enough for it to be no big deal.

A little over a year later Shadow had a rather large announcement. "Everyone I have big news!"

"You're pregnant!" Undyne shouted.

"Uh, actually yes, I am…" Shadow looked a little deflated at Undyne ruining the moment.

Their group of friends cheered for Shadow as she stood there with a nervous smile. Shadow was pretty happy that everyone was taking this news well.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Alphys asked.

"We're pretty sure she's a girl as of now." Shadow rubbered her stomach lovingly.

"I'm gonna be the best aunt ever punk!" Undyne yelled.

"I'm sure you will be."Shadow smiled.

Sans appeared behind Shadow and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "So we were thinking of what to name our child and thought we should bring everyone in to this. Well, Shadow did, something about a bonding experience."

"How about Terry?" Undyne yelled out.

"PAPYRUS THE SECOND!" Papyrus yelled.

"Um, maybe Rose would be nice?" Alphys said.

"I like the flower name idea but Rose was a leader of N.M.O.E. I don't think that'd be a good name. Maybe Lily?" Mettaton chimed in.

"Hmmm", Shadow looked around and thought very carefully, "How about Violet? Sans and I wear lots of blue and red so together that makes purple or Violet. It's also a flower name."

The room erupted into agreeance with Shadow. Sans smiled at his wife and nodded, "I like that. Violet it is."

Around ten years later Violet started to develop powers of her own. It started with her using magic to bring things to her, then to her teleporting around the house. Shadow nearly had a stroke when the young girl brought out a gaster blaster. Sans finally explained those to Shadow when their daughter had one.

Violet had red hair like her mother, and eyes like her father. Her skin was very pale and she tended to wear lots of purples. She claimed it was her favorite color. The young nine years old who was about seven months away from being ten loved practicing her magic.

Let's quickly talk about her soul though. I'm sure everyone is wondering what it looks like. Like her mother, she has a human soul of empathy, but like her father, he has a monster soul of patience. Her soul had two parts, a large white soul with a small blue soul inside. This made Violet one of the sweetest children out there. She understood how others felt and could handle talking to anyone.

Shadow ended up being a video games designer that worked from home and Sans was a physics professor at a university. Since Shadow was always home she took care of Violet. Once her powers developed though Sans ended up with a more prominent role in her life.

"Okay sweetie try to summon your gaster blaster one more time." Sans encourage.

Soon he was faced with a large skull head with sky blue magic pouring out of it. Her magic color almost matched Sans' magic color, Violet's was just a few hues lighter.

It didn't take long for her to master her magic and the girl grew up in a very loving home. She rarely ever had to deal with hate from what she was and found herself with 'monster', human, and hybrid friends. Thanks to the power of science Alphys and Undyne had a little boy by the name of Terry. Undyne really liked that name. Terry was a year younger than Violet but the two became close friends the older they got.

All in all life for Shadow, her family, and friends was going well. Shadow would still leave on trips every once in a while to talk about 'monster' and human relations, but everything was pretty quiet.

Violet managed to grow up into an amazing young woman who became a physics major like her father. She had a talent for that and math like her mother.

Everyone got the quiet life they wanted. Violet and Terry grew up into rather attractive young adults.

Terry had golden eyes, and fluffy red hair like his fish mother. His skin was sun kissed and he went swimming almost everyday. His ears were like his Undyne's and he had a lizard tail like Alphys.

Him and Violet went on to start dating. Terry became an Olympic athlete and traveled all over the world while Violent stayed home and went on to be a physicist.

Everyone was happy. Shadow and Sans got to grow old together, have grandchildren who were rather interesting looking. It seemed like Sans' eyes were a dominant gene. All of the grandchildren were redheads too. There were only two. One took on a fishy look, while the other took on a lizard look. Both had the same powers as Sans as well.

All in all this family grew and got to live peaceful lives. After all the hardships and problems they've faces they deserved it. In the end, everyone got their happily ever after.

 **The end**

 **Pikachulover66 here to say I know this was a short chapter but there wasn't much to say. I just wanted to tie loose ends and give you guys a glimpse into the future of our characters. I literally just made up two OCs for this. Until like twenty minutes ago, Terry and Violet weren't even things in my mind. I'm sure some of you want a sequel with them in it but I tied up those ends for you too. There's not gonna be trouble for a very long time. As for wanting more of my writing, I will be writing a Mafiatail book! So look out for that. Anyways, I'll see you all next time. Thank you for following the story of Sans and Shadow.**


End file.
